Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core
by Ryochix
Summary: "Aqua is inside of me, so that means that there are technically eight lights right?" The pink haired girl said pointing to her chest. It's been two years, time in which both the lights and darknesses used to prepare their armies. Now that their armies are assembled, a war is going to commence. Rated T for blood, language, and sensuality.
1. Introduction: Station Of Awakening

**Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core**

_Introduction_

**This story has OCs and it has a whole lot of other things which will come up later in the story. Pairings: Sora X Kairi, Roxas X Namine, Riku X OC, Aqua X Terra, Ventus X OC.**

**Rated T because of blood, language, and a bunch of other stuff.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**I do not own anything that was in Kingdom Hearts or Disney. But i do own my OC Nami and this plot.**

* * *

"_Light and Darkness…_

_They have their places…_

_They must stay separate…_

_They must never meet…_

_So that the world will be safe from destruction…_

_This was the case until that Keyblade War happened…_

_The world was split into smaller worlds and spread around space and time…_

_Something like a scattered memory…_

_Some even plunged into Darkness because of their greed for power…_

_Something like a fallen dream…_

_I want to connect those pieces…_

_But they were too apart…_

_It was said that a blade of light will bring the world together thus saving it from darkness…_

_But that's only a legend some say…_

_But…_

_It still doesn't hurt to hope for a miracle."_

* * *

A pink haired girl who was wearing a white shirt, black jeans and white shoes was falling into darkness. She continued to fall until she reached a mosaic which had a picture of a boy with brown hair and a sword who's blade was gray in the shape of a key and had a golden hilt.

_Sora. This is his young self. He wore clown shoes back then? When riku said he was a circus, he wasn't kidding. _ The girl thought as her feet reached the ground. She ran to the edge and looked down. She only saw pure black nothingness.

"_Hey, can you hear me?"_ A voice said.

The girl turned around to find the person who said that but didn't find anything. "Hello?" She yelled.

"_Your story is going to begin." _As the voice said this, three pillars rose around the girl. "_But before it begins, you must choose your path." _In one pillar a sword rose, in another a staff rose and a shield rose on the very last one. "_You have power, but it still sleeps within you. You must first give it a form, then awaken it."_

The girl looked around. "So I'm supposed to pick one of these weapons?" When she got no answer she only ran towards the sword.

"_Ah, the sword. High and mighty. Courageous and brave. A path of a warrior. But be warned, such power can easily take over somebody with a weak heart. Is this the path you desire?"_

The girl nodded and the sword disappeared from her hands. "That's all? Ok, then I'll just be on my way."

"_Wait! Every choice, comes with a price."_

The girl sighed. _Typical. You cannot get anything without giving something in exchange._ "So what do you want? I think I have some munny inside of my pockets." She started to reach into her pocket.

The voice laughed. "_You have humor inside you."_

_I was serious._ The girl thought as she looked at the pillars.

"_Now, choose the path you want to discard."_

The girl picked up the staff.

"_Ah, the staff. Powerful and mystic. Magical and filled with inner strength. A path of a magician. But be warned, it is a path with numerous mysteries and riddles and sometimes deadly and treacherous. Is this the path you give in exchange?"_

_Magic huh?_ The girl put down the staff and ran to the shield.

"_And last but not least the shield. Defensive and protective. Filled with a goal to protect everyone they hold dear. But it is also blinding and untrusting. It could push away all you hold close to you. Is this the path you give in exchange?"_

_To lose I hold close to me? That's kinda depressing. _ The girl nodded and the shield disappeared from her hands. A door then opened in front of her.

"_Go to the station of calling."_ The girl nodded and opened the door. She went in and the door disappeared behind her. She looked around and saw hundreds of mosaics on big platforms.

"Ok, what do I do now?" The girl asked.

"_Walk up the stairs."_ As the voice said this a big column of colorful stairs appeared. The girl decided to walk on them.

"_There are times when you must fight." _As she went up the stairs a small black figure with glowing eyes got on all fours and lunged at her.

_A shadow heartless._ A sword came to her hands and she stabbed the shadow on the belly. The shadow faded away into dust. She strapped the sword to her back and continued to walk up the stairs.

"_There are times when you will have surprises."_

_Surprises? That seems nice._ A chest opened in front of her. As she opened it, three dusk nobodies came out of it. "Hey, I thought you said there would be surprises!"

"_I never said they were good ones."_ The girl took the sword off of her back and hacked at the nearest dusk. The dusk got hurt and faded away as the other two floated around her. They hit her on the sides making the girl kneel on the floor. She slashed upward at both and only watched as they disappeared.

"_Very good. You are very talented."_ The girl continued to walk up the stairs until she reached another mosaic. This time, it was a mosaic of sora as a heartless who was holding a dark keyblade.

"_Now, step forward. To the light._" The girl did as requested and stepped forward.

"_There is light, which you wield. But there is also darkness which dwells in the heart of every person."_ As the voice said this, the girl's shadow grew longer.

"But what about the Princesses of Heart?" The girl asked.

"_They are an exception. Now, don't you realize that there's someone behind you?"_

The girl looked behind herself and saw Shadow Sora. "Sora! Oh thank goodness. Who is this voice and how did we get into this place?"

Shadow Sora said nothing as he summoned his keyblade which seemed to be a darker version of the Kingdom Key. He swung the blade but the girl rolled out of the way.

"_Remember, this is only a test. But don't be afraid."_

_Sure. Don't be afraid of the shadow of a Keyblade Master who killed Ansem and Xemnas. _The girl took the sword off of her back and held it in a backhand style which made the sword's blade face the back.

"_He may look strong. But sometimes people aren't who they seem to be." _Shadow Sora lunged and slashed at the girl, but the girl side stepped and stabbed his heel. Shadow Sora's heel oozed out black blood. He lunged again but she tripped him which made Shadow Sora fall to the ground. The girl slammed her blade into Shadow Sora's back with all of her strength. The Shadow disappeared and faded away.

"_You possess numerous strength." _A glowing circle of light appeared in front of the girl.

_A heart._ The girl held it on her hands and felt it's glowing light.

"_I could feel your light radiating off of you."_ The heart said as it hovered in front of the girl's hands.

"Who are you? What are you?" The girl asked suspiciously.

"_My name is Aqua."_

The girl looked so shocked. "AQUA? As in THE Aqua? The one who fought against Xehonort and his forces for the first time?"

Aqua's heart made a small laugh. "_Yes. That one."_

"What happened to you?"

The heart made a sighing sound. "Well, I got overwhelmed by some mysterious keyblader who caught me by surprise. I tried to take him on, but he was too strong."

The girl looked so sorry for the fallen heart of a warrior. She then got an idea. "You can stay inside of me if you want." The girl said happily.

The heart was taken by surprise. "_You would do that for me?"_

The girl smiled. "If it will make you feel better."

"_What your name?"_

"Nami." The girl said.

The heart started to go inside of Nami. "_I will be watching you from the inside. Nami." _The heart disappeared inside of her. A pool of darkness then appeared under Nami and she started to sink inside of it.

Aqua's heart started to speak from inside of her. "_The darkness is strong, but light can combat it. Light is what you possess."_

The darkness reached up to Nami's neck.

"_You are the light Nami. You must help in this coming fight."_

The darkness engulfed Nami and all she could see was darkness. She could only hear the voice.

"_Don't be afraid Nami. You are the one. The one who can link the hearts of people everywhere._

_But even the chosen one must need assistance._

_I am that assistance Nami._

_I'm here for you. But are you here for me too?"_

Nami replied with only a single word: "Yes."

_**Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core**_

* * *

**I am not going to ask you to review but it would be nice if you did. And I am accepting a few OCs into this story. If you want your OC in this story then PM it to me.**

**For idiots and newbies:**

**OC= Original Character**

**PM= Private Message**

**Well, bye for now and please review. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 1: Camp Tryouts

**Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core**

_Chapter 1 Camp Tryouts_

**Thank you for your review Nenu. It means a lot to me. Did you get that thank you letter. AKA the PM. It would be nice to have more people review though.**

**I do not own anything in Kingdom Hearts or Disney. I only own this plot and Nami, my OC.**

* * *

Nami woke up with a gasp. She looked around her bedroom and saw her bed above her.

_How did I fall off my bed?_ Nami just shrugged and got up. _Must've been one wild dream. I wonder if Aqua's awake. Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up._ She then heard Aqua yawn inside of her.

_What time is it?_ Aqua asked from inside of her.

_I dunno. Lemme check._ Nami looked at her clock from her bedroom. _10:00? I'M GONNA BE LATE!_

_Late for what?_ Aqua asked questionably.

_I'll explain when I start going._ Nami quickly got up and went to the bathroom.

_**10 minutes later…**_

Nami put on her clothes. A plain white shirt with short sleeves and black jeans. She brushed her short pink hair.

_Will, you tell me now?_ Aqua asked with curiosity.

_Fine, there are tryouts for a camp in a world called Hikari Academy._ Nami replied quickly.

_But if it's a camp then why do they call themselves an academy?_ Aqua asked with curiosity.

Nami thought for a second. _Hell if I know._

_So where are these tryouts?_ Asked Aqua.

_I dunno. Riku said he would tell me once I met him at the Central Station by 10:30._ She said as she put on her shoes, plain white sneakers.

_Then we better get there fast. _Aqua said as Nami ran out the door, took out her skateboard and skated through the streets of Twilight Town.

_Where are we anyway?_ Asked Aqua as she enjoyed seeing the sights of Twilight Town.

_We're in Twilight Town. _Nami said as she did a grind on a rail and was getting close to Central Station.

_Twilight Town? Never heard of it. _ Aqua said still enjoying the adrenaline that Nami gave her.

_Of course you haven't_. Nami stopped at Central Station and saw a boy with gray hair, yellow muscle vest and blue pants.

"Riku!" Nami said as she gave the 18 year old a tight hug.

_I've seen him before…_ Nami ignored Aqua's comment to talk to one of her best friends.

"So where's the tryouts at?" Nami asked while scratching her head.

Riku pointed to a gummi ship that was bigger in size than the ones they usually use. "Go in the gummi ship. We'll take you over to Hikari Academy."

Nami did as told and went inside the gummi ship. The moment she did, she saw a forest of people who were ready to tryout for Hikari Academy.

_Well, that explains the ship's size._ Aqua said with a small chuckle.

_No kidding._ Nami squeezed through the crowd of applicants and sat on a small chair. She leaned over to listen as Riku came inside.

"Listen here, all of you are here to help against a threat and serve as an army against various enemies that will approach the worlds." Riku said as Nami leaned closer to hear what Riku is saying. "This is the place to tryout for Hikari Academy. The place to train for fighting against the challenges that will approach us later on."

All of the applicants cheered including Nami and Aqua.

_Why are you cheering?_ Nami asked Aqua as she waited for the ship to lift off.

_He's so inspirational._ Aqua said as she waited along with Nami.

The ship lifted off of Central Station and blasted off into the sky. Nami looked through the window and watched Twilight Town grow smaller and smaller until she can only see a world that seemed so small from the ship's distance.

Aqua of course, noticed that Nami was sad and decided to talk to her. _Hey, I know how it feels to leave your hometown. But you're gonna see it again, I promise._

_Thanks Aqua._ Nami looked through the window and saw the beautiful world of Space. _Wow. It's so beautiful._

They continued to trek through space. They only watched in awe as Riku drove the ship dodging asteroids and projectiles. He seemed to be having trouble.

"I'm a terrible driver." Riku said as an asteroid hit the gummi ship which made the ship shake.

Nami had to hold the wall for support. _No kidding._ She walked up to Riku. "Need some help?" She asked playfully.

Riku looked at her and smiled. "I have everything under control." _Bam!_ Another asteroid hit the ship. "Ok, maybe not. But you're only thirteen. You can't steer a ship, try handling the laser post.

Nami did as told and stood next to the laser post. "Hey, this is sorta like a video game." She pressed a red button and a laser shot out at an asteroid that was heading towards the gummi ship. She threw her hands up in the air in triumph. "Woo!"

"Good job. You're a natural. Now focus on your post." Riku continued to steer the ship. _Maybe steering the ship will be easier now that the asteroids are out of the way._

_20 points if you get that asteroid on your left._ Aqua said as Nami shot a laser at her left. _100 points if you get that big asteroid on your right. _Nami shot a laser at her right and destroyed the asteroid.

"Ok, Nami we're almost there. You can sit back down now." Riku said with more confidence now.

"Glad I could help." Nami got out of her post and turned around to see all of the other applicants staring at her.

_Stalker much?_ Aqua said in disgust as Nami just sat back down to her chair with the other applicants staring at her. _Will you get them to stop staring at us?_

_Us? They don't even know you exist._ Nami pointed out blankly.

_We are one. So technically they're looking at both of us. _Nami sighed and looked at the crowd.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Nami said as she just fell asleep.

The crowd just shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

Riku looked at Nami with a smile. _She's kinda like Sora. All she's missing are those dorky clown shoes._ Riku laughed to himself and continued to pilot the ship.

* * *

"_You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through all trails."_

"_Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness."_

"_The three of us will always be one."_

"_He has no control over the darkness in his heart. The keyblade is not his to bear. He's an abomination beyond hope of salvation."_

"_My friends are my power…and I'm theirs!"_

Nami looked around and saw that she was standing on a mosaic again. This time with a picture of a girl with blue hair, a black tank top, shorts with long socks, and a scarf around her waist. She seemed to be sleeping.

_Aqua._ Nami thought as she stepped into the middle of the mosaic.

_Nami watch out!_ Aqua said as a fury of blades came and slammed into the mosaic, breaking it into millions of tiny little pieces. Nami was falling, falling into nothingness.

* * *

Nami woke up with a gasp. Her heart was beating like a freight train. _I thought I was a goner._

_Do me a favor Nami and sleep less._ Aqua said breathing heavily inside of her.

Nami looked outside and saw a world getting closer to the ship. It seemed to revolve around light. Nami squeezed her face into the window to get a closer look.

_So much light. _Aqua said in awe.

Riku put the ship on autopilot and stood up while facing the crowd of applicants. "Welcome to Hikari Academy."

The gummi ship was floating down to the ground slowly.

_Riku._ Thought a spiky haired teen with black clothes and black clown shoes.

_Thud!_ The gummi ship crashed to the ground leaving a small crater on the ground.

The spiky haired adult scratched his head and looked at Riku who was in embarrassment. _He could pass a Mark Of Mastery exam but he can't pilot a simple ship._

Riku came over to the spiky haired adult. "Probably shouldn't have tured off autopilot don't you think Sora?"

Sora face palmed. "You think?"

The crowd of applicants walked out of the ship. Some of them were in shock, some of them were laughing, the rest were trying to keep themselves from vomiting.

Sora looked at the crowd. _And I thought I was a bad pilot._ Sora looked at the crowd. (**Author's Note: Sora and Riku are eighteen and they are considered legal adults since they are eighteen.**)

"As you know. You have been taken here to become warriors and defend the worlds from many threats. But to do that you must prove yourself. Each one of you will go through a test that will show if you are strong enough to stay at this camp or if you must go back home and either try again next year or give up." Sora said looking at all the applicants. "There are so many of you. But only 8 will be accepted. Why? Because first off, this place is not very big. And I don't want to make their parents and siblings worry about you guys."

_I don't even know who my parents are. And I don't have any siblings._ Nami thought to herself.

Riku looked at Sora and raised an eyebrow. _He's referring to us. He must not want another person to go through the same things we went through._

Sora held back the tears in his eyes at the remembrance of all the people he had to leave at that day. "Just try your best. That's all I have to say." Sora walked to the camp not saying a word to Riku.

Riku looked at the group. "Ok. Here's the test. You will each fight on a tournament here in this camp."

All of the applicants cheered.

_A tournament? That seems easy._ Nami thought with a smile.

"All magic spells and items are allowed." Riku said as he looked at the list.

_I'm screwed. _Nami thought.

_Don't worry. I'm here to help._ Aqua said to reassure Nami.

One of the applicants raised their hand. "But don't we need weapons?"

Riku looked at the applicant. "Do you really think I would let you use a weapon? No. You're only using sticks, struggle bats, or anything that is non-lethal."

Sora came back to the group. "Since when were you responsible Riku?" He joked.

Riku slapped him on the back of the head. _Man. He really does recover fast._

Nami laughed at this. _When is the tournament gonna start yet?_

Her question got answered when Riku pointed his finger at a big arena similar to a stadium. "The preliminaries start there. Make or get some weapons because the preliminaries start in two hours."

The applicants then spread out around the academy looking around the camp to find materials for weapons.

Nami was looking in the forest section for some materials. _So what should I make?_

_I've got an idea._ Aqua said while she directed Nami to get some tree bark and some rope.

* * *

"The tournament! The tournament!" The crowd was saying as they ran into the stadium to get ready for the tournament.

Nami walked to the stadium with a weapon made of wood and was held together by rope. It was a weapon in the shape of a key. _Why did you want me to make it in the shape of a key?_

_Just reminds me of a friend that I lost. _Aqua said with sadness.

_I'm sorry._ Nami went into the crowd when she saw Sora and Riku on the arena. She stood on her toes to try and see the two friends.

"Welcome to the Hikari Academy Tournament. May the odds ever be in your favor." Riku said as he flinched. _Where have I heard that before?_

Sora read a list. "Ok first up. Nami and Sai. Step forward."

_With my luck of course I would be first. _Nami stepped forward along with a boy who seemed to be her age. He wore a blue muscle shirt, black jeans, and white shoes. His hair was so white it seemed to resemble snow.

"Step into the arena." Riku said gesturing to the arena. They both did so and stood on opposite sides of the arena.

"The first match is between Nami and Sai. Competitors, get ready." Nami took out her wooden keyblade while Sai took out a long gray pole.

_That pole looks like it could cause some real damage._ Nami thought.

_He probably got that from a telephone pole. Not very creative if you ask me._ Aqua said inside Nami.

"Ready? Fight!" The two charged at each other and clashed their weapons together.

Sai laughed. "What are you gonna do? Open a door?" Sai jumped on Nami's wooden keyblade and skyrocketed to the air. He plummeted down like a rocket and slammed onto Nami.

_You can tell that these guys are serious about getting in this camp. _Aqua said but Nami ignored it as she got up and did an upward slash at Sai's chin which made a big mark on him and made him stumble backward. Nami saw this and took this chance to launch a fury of attacks at Sai which hurt him even more.

Sai was trying to block the hits but Nami was surprisingly faster than he thought she would be. So instead, he dodged an attack and slammed his pole onto Nami's ankle and kicked her stomach. Nami fell to the floor and gripped her ankle.

_Get up! Hurry!_ Aqua was saying in her mind. She got up quickly and held her weapon in a backhand stance.

Sai laughed and pointed his pole at Nami. "You're better than I thought."

_This might be harder than I thought. _Aqua said in Nami's mind.

_You're not the one controlling the body!_ Nami replied.

Little did they know, that two men in black coats with a hoods was watching them from a distance. "What do you think?" One of them said to the other.

"Of what?" The other one replied.

"The girl of course. What do you think?"

The man in the hood thought for a second. "She is strong. She will slowly play her part in our quest for world domination."

"But there's more than one-"

"I KNOW THAT! Just prepare the invasion."

"Ok." The hooded man ran over to assemble an army of heartless, nobodies, and unversed. The man came back to the other hooded man. "It's all ready Vanitas."

Vanitas smiled under his hood. "Everything is falling right into place."

* * *

**Yes. Vanitas is back. Why? Read the next coming chapter to find out.**

**I'm still accepting OCs in this story. So if you have an OC please PM it to me.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: And the winner is

**Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core**

_Chapter 2 And the winner is…_

**If you have been wondering, the reason I take a while to post new chapters is because I take my time to fix the spelling mistakes in the story. That's also why you might see some edits in some of the chapters that I submitted. You know what they say, quality over quantity! By the way, do you like my book cover?**

**I do not own anything in Kingdom Hearts or Disney. I do not even own Allen or Ignis.**

_**Ignis- nastalgia's OC**_

_**Allen- Nenu143's OC**_

**I only own this plot and my OC Nami.**

* * *

Back in the arena, Nami continued to block blows from Sai's pole. He swung at her face, but she quickly ducked and slashed at his face which made a huge bruise on his face.

Sai gritted his teeth in anger. "You're going down now." He charged at him with all of his speed.

Nami simply stuck her foot out and tripped him which made him fall off of the arena.

Riku looked at him. "Stadium out! Nami wins."

Nami left after listening to lots of cheering from the crowd. _I did good right?_

_You're fighting style needs work._ Aqua replied playfully.

_Oh, Shut up._ Nami sat down on the ground.

Sora read the next names on the list. "Ignis vs Xavier." A tall boy with dark skin came up to the arena. He had black hair which was short and spiked backwards. He wore a red T-shirt and black shorts. He wore sandy sandals which gave him some kind of an outdoors theme.

Riku came up to the boy. "You're name is Ignis right?"

"Yeah." The tall boy replied as he saw another boy walk up the arena to face him. He had short dirty blonde hair and he wore a blue jumpsuit. "I'm guessing that's Xavier." Ignis said as he pointed his finger at the boy with a blue jumpsuit.

Riku nodded. "Remember, no weapons."

"I won't need one." Ignis said as he saw Xavier take out a slingshot.

"You're going down!" Xavier said as he put in a big rock on the slingshot.

"A slingshot. Oooh! I'm scared now!" Said Ignis making the crowd laugh.

_This guy is funny._ Aqua said in Nami's mind.

_I know. _Nami replied still clutching her stomach while still laughing.

Riku and Sora held each other still laughing from that. "Just fight already." They could barely say this when they fell to the ground in laughter.

Xavier shot a rock at Ignis, but the spiky haired teen only moved his head to dodge it. Xavier shot a few more shots, but Ignis used the same strategy to dodge the moving projectiles.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Xavier said as he ran at Ignis, grabbed his neck and shot a big rock which he charged up with some of his aura. Ignis fell on the arena but got up quickly.

Nami leaned closer to watch. "This is getting interesting." She said out loud to no one in particular.

Ignis held his bleeding forehead and tripped Xavier which made him fall onto the ground like a rag doll. Xavier shot a rock at his foot as a distraction but then punched his face which made Ignis stumble a bit.

_Ow. I was hoping to hide my true power but that just went out the window. _Ignis grabbed Xavier and threw him into the air. When he was about to fall down close to the ground, he shot out a blast of gray fire at him which sent him flying out of the arena, and the stadium. He was about to slam onto the ground but then Riku caught him before he fell to his death.

"Stadium out. Ignis wins." Sora said as Ignis pumped his fist and sat next to Nami.

_Fire powers? How am I gonna deal with that? _Nami thought to herself.

"Ok next fight…" Sora called fight after fight and many of the contestants lost while very few went on. It went on until only nine were left.

"Last fight. Nami vs Allen." Nami stood up and brushed the dirt off of her black jeans and stepped into the arena. On the other side was a boy with log brown hair which was spiked forward and a purple short sleeved hoodie. With the hoodie he wore black cargo shorts, a purple high top converse and a black leather band on his left wrist. He held a wooden sword as a weapon.

_She looks tough Allen._ A voice said inside of the boy's head.

_Not as tough as me Zack. I've won too many fights to stop here. _Allen replied confidently.

_Who is he?_ Nami asked Aqua.

_That kid you're going to fight. _Aqua replied as she sensed the heart energy of a boy with spiky hair, and black pants with greek like armor. _Zack?_

Nami chose to ignore this and concentrated on the guy she was going to fight. _I gotta keep an eye on this guy._

* * *

_Flashback_

"Allen and Aeon step in the arena please." The two fighters did as requested and got their weapons ready. Allen took out his wooden sword while the boy on the other side took out a stick which was the size of a log. He wore a baseball cap with an orange T-shirt and blue jeans. He wore no shoes.

_You can't be serious._ Zack said in Allen's mind.

_Easy win._ Allen replied as he took out his wooden sword.

"Fight." Allen charged at Aeon and easily broke his stick. Aeon did the logical thing…swung his arms over his head and ran away.

"umm…Allen is the winner by default." Riku said a bit shocked by this.

"That's right. Run away from the great Allen." Allen said as the crowd just said nothing.

Nami on the other hand, knew that something wasn't right with Allen. _That stick must've weighed a ton! How could he have possibly broken that with just a single movement?_ Nami thought to herself. _This guy looks strong, I need to keep an eye on him._

* * *

"Ok Nami and Allen. Are you two ready fight?" Sora said with lots of boredom from watching to other fighters.

Nami gripped her wooden keyblade with more strength. "Ready."

Allen brushed the dirt from under his foot with his sword. "Ready."

"Fight!" Allen started with a fast swing to Nami's head which surprised her a bit and made her fall to the ground holding her face. She quickly got up and swung at Allen but he quickly blocked the blow. Nami then kicked his face and slammed her blade onto Allen's stomach.

"Finally a worthwhile opponent." Allen said as he got up. He blocked Nami's next swing and stomped on her toes.

"Ow!" Nami yelled as she felt a punch hit her chin and make her fall on her bottom. _Damn, this guy is strong._

_Move left and strike from behind._ Aqua said.

_What?_

_MOVE LEFT AND STRIKE FROM BEHIND!_ Aqua repeated as Nami moved left to dodge a strike from Allen. She then hit her wooden keyblade onto his back which made him stumble a bit, almost falling off of the arena.

_Concentrate! Aim for the legs. _Allen did what Zack suggested and hit both of Nami's legs. She gripped her legs in pain but quickly did an upward slash at Allen's chin which he dodged quickly but kept him from doing any more damage while Nami was recovering.

"You're good." Allen said as he reappeared behind Nami. "But not as good as me." He slashed at Nami's neck but she quickly blocked it with only a swift upward movement.

"Oh, get over yourself." Nami jumped on Allen's shoulders and slashed at his head, but he quickly blocked with his wooden sword which made their wooden blades clash together. Nami jumped off of Allen and stood on the other side of the arena.

_He should be weak by now. Charge NOW! _Nami charged at Allen.

_She shouldn't have much energy left. Now's your chance! _Allen charged at Nami.

The both continued to run at each other full of determination and courage. But in the distance the audience heard screeching. They looked behind them and saw an army of black figures coming towards their camp.

Riku and Sora saw this and summoned their keyblades. "HEARTLESS!" They both yelled. "Everybody, get inside!" The crowd did as asked and they followed Riku to the safe house. Well, everybody except Ignis.

Allen and Nami didn't hear the signal but they continued to charge at each other. They stopped in the middle of their tracks when a shadow heartless went in between them.

_Those things? It's not possible._ Nami thought as he saw Allen summon a sword which had the blade of a blue key which had many swirls around it and a red hilt. He slashed at the shadow and watched it fade away.

"You ok?" Allen asked Nami.

Nami looked at Allen with a shocked expression. "That thing you're holding. Is it a blade? Or a key?"

Allen laughed. "It's a keyblade."

_Keyblade._ Aqua echoed in Nami's mind. Nami ignored this comment.

Allen then saw Sora and Riku charging at the army of heartless. "I should help them." Allen ran over to Sora and Riku and killed heartless along with them.

A man in a hooded cloak then appeared in front of Nami with a blade that was colored primarily in red and black with two blue eyes on the top of the blade. "Hello Nami." Said the mysterious man.

"Who are you?" Nami asked while backing away.

The hooded man stepped forward and took off his hood. He was revealed to be a man with spiky black hair and yellow eyes. "Remember me?"

_Vanitas!_ Aqua had yelled in Nami's mind.

"Why do you seem so surprised Aqua?" Vanitas said with a grin. "After all, I'm the one who killed you."

"How do you know about Aqua?" Nami asked with a tinge of fear on her voice.

Vanitas laughed. "Even I would remember the girl who failed to save her friends." Vanitas got into his battle stance. "Now you will share the same fate as Aqua. But I will make sure you won't come back." He jabbed at Nami who closed her eyes but a streak of red blocked the blow. Nami opened her eyes to see that it was Ignis who was holding a sword with a fiery blade and a flaming hilt.

Vanitas got into his battle stance again. "And who might you be?"

Ignis looked at Nami and got in front of her. "Ignis." He said while gripping his keyblade harder.

Vanitas lunged at him and brought his blade down to his chest which Ignis blocked quickly. Their blades clashed together and the friction of the two keyblades made sparks which popped around them. The broke away from each other and lunged at each other trying to break through the other person's defense.

Nami on the other hand, was surrounded by shadow heartless due to Ignis disregarding her to fight Vanitas. "Ignis help!"

Ignis looked at Nami. "Don't worry I'll-oof!" He got hit by the hilt of Vanitas' keyblade and fell on the ground unconscious.

A shadow heartless lunged at Nami who held her arms on her face to try and block the impact.

_Nami. Focus on the light, use it as a weapon._ Aqua said.

Nami thought about the light and she started to glow. The light around her repelled the heartless and made them back away from her. Nami's light then got focused on her hand and it formed into a sword which had a white key as the blade and the hilt was pure black.

_A keyblade._ Nami thought as she held her keyblade backhand and stabbed the center of a shadow. The rest of the shadows were shocked by this and charged at her all at once. She held her keyblade tighter ready for them. They were about an inch away from her face when they all suddenly disappeared around her. Nami looked around to see Sora, Riku and Allen on front of her.

Sora smiled at her. "Glad we could make it in time." He then looked at Nami's new keyblade. "What's with all the new keyblade wielders?"

Riku shook his head. "I dunno but we have a more important matter at hand." Suddenly, a swarm of blue creatures with glowing red eyes appeared around the group. "It's like Destiny Islands all over again." Riku said as he got into his battle stance along with the group.

Vanitas then materialized in front of the swarm of blue creatures carrying Ignis with one hand. "I think this is yours." He said as he threw Ignis on the floor next to Sora.

"What do you want?" Sora asked angrily.

"I want the world to be destroyed in darkness." Vanitas said smugly as he opened a dark portal next to him. "But before I go, I'll leave you a little present." He snapped his fingers and the blue monsters turned into one big version of themselves. "Oh and those things are called Unversed. Have fun." Vanitas put on his hood and walked into the portal.

Sora and Riku jumped onto the arms of the Unversed as Nami and Allen attacked the legs. The gigantic Unversed jumped into the air and let the air currents rip off some of its skin. Sora and Riku struggled to hold onto the Unversed and stabbed its arms. The Unversed shook them off which made them fall onto the stadium again, the big unversed then manipulated the skin that was ripped off by the wind currents and made it turn into smaller unversed which fell onto the floor and attacked Nami and Allen.

_The Unversed? It's not possible!_ Aqua said as Nami stabbed an Unversed on the eye and watched it fade away in blue flames. She then did a downward slash at another Unversed and cut off it's toes. The unversed was bleeding out blue blood. Nami stabbed the Unversed into it's center and watched it disappear.

_Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this._ Nami thought when the remaining two unversed wrapped themselves around her and kept her from doing any movements. "Get off of me!" Nami said while trying to get the unversed off of her. The unversed suddenly disappeared making Nami collapse on the floor. She looked up and saw Allen standing next to her.

"Thought you might need some help." Allen said as she carried Nami. "You may have a keyblade, but it takes lots of time to learn how to use it."

Nami said nothing and strapped her keyblade to her back. She only watched as Riku and Sora tried to fight the giant Unversed in the air. The did many aerial moves with their keyblades and kept it in the air for a few minutes but it eventually got onto the ground and sent a blue shockwave on the ground which knocked Allen and Nami into the ground.

_Ow. _Nami said as she got off of the ground and attacked the legs again.

_Get up and aim for the legs. _Zack said in Allen's mind. Allen slowly got up and attacks the legs along with Nami.

Sora threw two potions in the air and healed Allen and Nami. He along with Riku attacked the head of the giant unversed.

"Thanks." Allen and Nami continued to attack the legs until they finally came down. The entire unversed fell to the ground with only the body and the head. The creature suddenly disappeared in blue flames. Behind the creature was an awakened Ignis.

"That creature woke me up with that shockwave. So I destroyed it's body." Ignis laughed.

Riku dragged Sora to a tent away from the others. "Unversed? Heartless? Organization XIII cloaks? What's going on here?"

Sora only shook his head. "What I do know is that we have a war on our hands."

* * *

Vanitas was sitting in the throne room in Where Nothing Gathers. He then saw another hooded figure come towards him. "Is the deed done?" He asks.

Vanitas smiled under his hood. "Yes, it is done Xehanort."

Xehanort laughed under his hood. "Everything is falling into place."

"I also ran into five keyblade wielders. One of them is a girl containing the heart of Aqua."

Xehanort thought for a moment. "Ignore her for now. She is no threat in her current state."

"As you wish master." Vanitas said as Xehanort snapped his fingers and eleven other figures sat in the throne room.

Xehanort sat on his throne. "Now it's time for me to use the second key." An armored man walked into the throne room and bowed to Xehanort.

"Are you ready to serve your purpose?" Xehanort asked the armored man.

The armored man only nodded without making a sound.

"Then go Terra." Xehanort said as the man in armor went into a portal of darkness which would take him to another world.

The throne room stayed silent and everyone except Xehanort left the throne room.

_The war between Light and Darkness is about to commence. _Xehanort thought to himself as he himself left the room.

* * *

**Thank you Nenu and nastalgia for your OCs. We will be seeing them again.**

**I'm still accepting OCs. Just PM it to me.**

**Please review. Please. *does puppy dog eyes* please?**


	4. Chapter 3: Beginnings In Hikari Academy

**Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core**

_Chapter 3 Beginnings at Hikari Academy_

**Wow. I had like an introduction and three chapters and already I have five reviews and this story is in four alerts already. Thanks everybody for all your support and praise. I currently have a Beta Reader, his name is Dutch1996 and he is also getting credit for fixing mistakes this story. I hope you like this next chapter guys!**

**I do not own anything in Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Zenonia or La Tale. I don't even own Allen, Ignis, Ace or Kizen**

_**Allen- Nenu143's OC**_

_**Ignis- nastalgia's OC**_

_**Ace- Dutch1996's OC**_

_**Kizen- Dodgerjoey's OC**_

**I only own this plot and Nami my OC.**

* * *

Sora and Riku came out of the tent and saw Allen and Nami resting on the arena floor. They both stood up once they saw Sora and Riku walking over to them.

"How are you feeling?" Sora asked to the two.

"Fine." They both said as they both strapped their keyblades to their backs.

"They don't know how to make their keyblades vanish." Riku said in Sora's ear.

"Eh, they'll learn." Sora whispered back while scratching his head.

"So do we finish the match?" Allen said picking up his wooden sword off of the floor which was now broken in half. "The heartless must've stepped in it or something."

Sora thought for a moment. "Go get some rest. You're both in."

Allen and Nami looked shocked out of their minds. "But I thought you said only eight can get in." Nami said still in disbelief.

"I did. But you guys both show great spirit." Sora said as he walked out of the stadium. "Follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

Nami and Allen did as asked and followed Sora. Riku on the other hand stayed behind with Ignis.

"Aren't you going to your room?" Riku asked Ignis.

Ignis only shook his head. "I have other things to do." He then disappeared in green fire.

Riku shook his head. "What a weird bunch we got this year." He then followed Sora and the others. He caught up to them and found them looking at a small cabin.

"Allen you'll stay-"Allen was already inside the room and sleeping before Sora can finish his sentence. "Ok then." He then walked to another small cabin. "Nami you stay-" Nami was already inside the cabin and fell asleep.

"They must be worn out." Riku smirked.

"Agreed." Sora said as he and Riku walked back to the forest to fight something.

* * *

A dark portal opened in a grassy meadow and Terra's lingering will walked out of it. He summoned his keyblade and walked around the meadow trying to complete his mission.

_Ven, Aqua. I promise. Once I get my heart back I will destroy the organization and find you._ Terra thought as he tried to remember what happened when he was in the Keyblade Graveyard.

* * *

_Flashback_

Terra's armor was resting on his knee and using the other foot to support himself. He had his blade on the ground which seemed to be impaled into the floor. He was standing on a floor which was deformed and cracked because of the history it has seen and took part of. Keyblades which seem to have lost all energy and life were around Terra as he continued to stay in that same stance, as if he was waiting for something.

A dark portal appeared in front of Terra and a man in a black coat stepped out of it. He took off his hood to reveal a man with dark skin and a white beard.

Terra quickly got up and swung his blade at him but he only disappeared and reappeared behind him. "XEHANORT!" Terra yelled in anger as he swung at Xehanort again but stopped in mid-swing as Xehanort showed him a glowing circular object.

"Now Terra. You wouldn't want to commit suicide would you." Xehanort said in a mocking tone.

Terra put his blade down in frustration. "How did you find that?" Terra asked as Xehanort laughed.

"I paid a small trip to the Realm Of Darkness. Sad that the trip made me revert back to my original age. But if you ask me, it's a small price to pay." Xehanort charged up darkness in his finger and touched the circular object with his darkness. He only watched as Terra held his chest in pain.

"If you ever want to get your heart back then you will follow me and do as I say." Xehanort said as he made another portal of darkness and walked into it with Terra following alongside him.

_You monster. _Terra thought as his chest still hurt in pain. _My heart isn't even inside of me. Why does it hurt when he touches it with his darkness?_ He then walked into a room which had the nobody emblem on the floor. Xehanort then whispered in his ear.

"There is a world called Zenonia which has a keyhole just like most of the worlds. I want you to go there, find the keyhole and plunge the world into darkness." Xehanort said as Terra stayed expressionless. (**Author's Note: How do you tell someone's expression when they are inside a bunch of armor?**)

Terra only grunted after a while. "Fine."

Xehanort made a portal and they both walked back to the keyblade graveyard. "Don't disappoint me Terra." Xehanort disappeared inside the portal as he walked back in leaving Terra in the Keyblade Graveyard by himself.

_Ven, Aqua. What would you do? _Terra said as he got on one knee and stabbed his blade into the ground. He kept his hands on the hilt and meditated.

* * *

Terra then stumbled onto a cave with a red gate which seemed to be made of lava and magma. _This must be the place. _Terra then pointed his keyblade at the gate and it opened with a loud _Click!_ He walked into the gate and was inside a place that resembled the interior of an active volcano. There was a straight path of rocks to walk through but on the sides of it was burning lava. Terra walked down the straight path of rocks and did not even reach halfway down before he was greeted by a group of monsters which seemed to have skin made of fire and teeth made made of lava. Terra tightened his grip around his keyblade and charged at the group of lava monsters.

* * *

Nami woke up the next day with a smile. The first thing she did was put on her clothes and walk outside the cabin to breathe in the fresh air. _Good morning!_ She thought happily.

Aqua yawned inside of Nami. _Morning. _She said tiredly.

Nami took the keyblade off of her back. She then looked at it curiously. "Keyblade." She said to herself.

"That's what it's called." A column of flame appeared around Nami and out of it came Ignis who was holding his own keyblade. "It's Nana right?"

"It's Nami." She said sighing a bit. "What do you want Ignis?"

Ignis looked at her and her keyblade. "Don't tell me you haven't learned yet."

"Learned what?" Said Allen as he walked towards Nami and Ignis. "Ignite right?"

"It's Ignis, Allen. And nice to meet you." Ignis said as Nami stood there in shock.

"Oh so you remember his name but not mine." Nami said with a tinge of anger.

"We've met each other when I used to live in Twilight Town." Allen said.

"You used to live in Twilight Town? How come I've never met you?" Nami asked.

"Probably cause I used to live in an abandoned mansion." Allen said with a smile.

Ignis looked at both of them and sighed. "You two don't know how to send your Keyblades back?"

They both looked at him. "Back to what?"

"Back to the light." Ignis said as his keyblade disappeared in a flash of fire. "Like that."

Nami and Allen looked at him. "How did you do that?"

Ignis smiled. "Think about the light you are holding right now. And now think about sending it back to it's rightful place."

They both imagined a bright light that was shining like a star and fade away like a world taken over by darkness. Almost instantly, their keyblades disappeared in a flash of light.

"Wow tha-" Nami couldn't finish her sentence when she realized that Ignis already disappeared. "He's like a ninja." Nami said before walking to Allen. "So where do we go?"

Allen thought for a moment. "I think we go to the training center."

"Why do you think that?" Nami said confused.

_It's to train you idiot!_ Aqua had said in her mind as Allen gave her a smile.

"To train of course." Allen said as he walked there.

Nami followed him to the training center.

* * *

Terra was demolishing the monsters back at the cave in Zenonia. He didn't even break a sweat (Author's Note: Or in this case, he didn't break his armor) while taking down each crimson monster one by one. In just moments, the lingering was standing over a pile of dead monsters. He walked closer and found a locked door which he easily opened by pointing his keyblade at the lock. It opened and Terra walked inside only to find two people standing over the corpse of a dragon. One of them was a full grown man with white skin and yellow hair. He wore a cloak over a light blue shirt, black pants and white shoes. The other individual was a teenage boy who wore a light blue shirt and a dark blue vest. He wore dark blue jeans and had also wore white shoes. They both were holding large swords on their two hands.

And that Chael is how you kill Invoke." The man said with a smile.

The boy who's name was Chael strapped his sword to his back. "But isn't he doomed to live in this dungeon never to die?" The moment he said that the dragon suddenly arose with all of his wounds healed. "Me and my big mouth."

The man got into a fighting stance. "Ok son let's-" He saw the dragon fall with a thud and saw Terra's lingering on top of the dragon's corpse.

"Who are you?" The man asked strapping his sword to his back.

The lingering only looked at him then focused on the dragon. "My name is Terra." He then looks at what the dragon was holding. It seemed to be a box with a keyhole on the center.

"My name's Regret." The man said with a smile as he pointed his finger at Chael. "And this is Chael my son. Thanks for saving us."

Terra said nothing as he picked up the box the dragon was holding and looked closer at the keyhole. A dark portal appeared next to his and out came Xehanort and Vanitas. They were both wearing the same organization cloaks.

"Well Terra…do it." Xehanort said with an evil smile. "Destroy this world."

Regret took out his sword. "Friend or not. There's no way I'm letting you destroy my home." Chael took his sword out and stood next to his father.

Terra's held his keyblade with a firm grip and gave the box to Regret. "Run. Run as fast as you can. Whatever you do, don't let him get to this box." Regret nodded and ran out of the cave after he grabbed Chael.

"You would sacrifice your own heart for one worthless world?" Vanitas said with anger.

Terra put his hand on his chest. "I will sacrifice anything as long as it means saving all the worlds from your 13 darknesses." He held his keyblade out towards the two cloaked men.

Xehanort simply made a dark portal and walked into it. "You could have been so powerful, but you threw all of your chances away. I'll just follow your friends myself." He and Vanitas walked into the portal.

_No! I will not watch this happen!_ Terra ran into the portal before it could disappear and threw his keyblade into the dark sky inside the portal and made it turn into a vehicle. This vehicle was similar to a motorcycle which was sharply angled at the front tip and the body was golden except for the sides which were blue. He jumped into it and quickly sped quickly throughout the portal knocking both Vanitas and Xehanort out of the way.

Both Vanitas and Xehanort threw their keyblades into the air and summoned their keyblade gliders. Xehanort's glider resembled a black jetpack while Vanitas's glider was a black skateboard with red highlights. They both chased after Terra as they flew through the inside of the dark portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chael and Regret were running away with the box as fast as they can.

"What's wrong Chael?" A boy said running behind him with two other individuals following behind him.

Chael didn't answer but dragged them inside the house and locked the door. The house had a simple theme to it, a wooden floor, white ceiling and cheap furniture. Both Chael and Regret breathed in big breaths of air trying to slow down their heart rate.

"Chael? Is something wrong?" A girl said with a bit of concern. She had long yellow hair, and wore a sleeveless white dress that went down to her knees. She wore white sandals, had blue eyes and had white skin.

"No Frey, everything's fine." Chael says but his other two friends aren't so sure. One of the individuals was a boy with light green hair and green eyes. He wore a yellow leather shirt and red leather shorts. He wore red sneakers and carried around a dagger made of copper, a short bow and a crossbow. He also had white skin. The other boy had dark skin, brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue long sleeved jacket with a black shirt under it and wore long black pants. He wore black sneakers and carried around a large black blade with a gray hilt. It was a zweihandler just like what Regret and Chael had.

"C'mon we know something's wrong." The green haired boy said elbowing his friend in the chest.

"Uh, yeah. What's wrong?" The brown haired boy said.

Chael looked at the two of them. "Linn, there's nothing wrong. And I saw you elbow Trey." Chael said as a dark portal opened behind him.

Frey looked shocked. "Umm, Chael…" She said pointing to the dark portal.

"No, I don't wanna hear it. Just go home so we can handle out own business." Chael said not noticing three vehicles heading towards him.

"Chael!" Regret grabbed him and jumped out of the way while the three vehicles broke through the door and halted to a stop outside. Terra reverted his keyblade glider back into his keyblade while Vanitas and Xehanort did the same. Terra immediately jumped towards Xehanort while Vanitas ran towards the group which was still traumatized by the three men appearing out of nowhere and breaking out of the door. Regret acted quickly and charged at Vanitas with his blade which Vanitas blocked with a simple movement with his hand.

Chael jumped into the air and slashed his sword at Vanitas who only broke the connection with his and Regret's blade and knocked Chael's blade out of his hands. Chael did not even have time to get his blade as Vanitas lifted his leg into the air and brought it down with extreme speed, smashing Regret's head onto the ground.

"Weak little boy. You should know what league you're in." Vanitas pointed his tip at Chael and raised his blade high into the air and started to bring it down. But it was blocked with Regret's hand as he slashed his blade upwards only to get a scratch on the side of Vanitas's cheek. Regret carried Chael and put him onto the ground far away from Vanitas and Xehanort.

Linn got an arrow notched onto his crossbow and shot it as Xehanort. Xehanort already saw this coming and caught it with one hand. He charged up the arrow with dark energy and stabbed it onto the lingering's arm. The lingering yelled in pain as Xehanort charged up his keyblade with dark energy and shot a dark energy blast at Terra which nearly broke his armor. Trey saw this and charged towards Xehanort with his large blade and slashed his blade at him but he only got a light scratch on his cloak. Xehanort saw the boy and grabbed his head with one hand. He tightened the grip on Trey's head and crushed it just as he did to Ventus. The boy yelled in pain almost louder than Ventus since he had no armor at all.

Terra saw this and threw his keyblade at Xehanort's arm which made him drop the boy. He also dropped something else, a glowing ball of light which fell onto Trey's chest and got sucked inside of it.

Terra saw this and sighed. _I'll never get my heart back but hey, at least it's it good hands._ He turned around after hearing an evil laugh to see Regret and Linn on the ground unconscious and Frey traumatized by fear. That laugh belonged to Vanitas and he held the box which held this world's keyhole.

"Say goodbye to your world." Vanitas said as he sent a dark beam onto the keyhole and walked into the dark portal that Xehanort opened while Terra wasn't looking and escaped from the world before it fell onto darkness.

Chael opened his eyes only to see his world getting destroyed and turning into darkness. His vision faded as he was floating through space going to a new world. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was a world called Traverse Town.

* * *

Nami was training back at Hikari Academy along with Allen. She slashed a few training dummies with her keyblade while Allen sparred against someone who was obviously outmatched.

"Nami, Allen. Come here for a second." Riku said as the two walked over to Riku. Riku took them to Sora who was watching the sky with a rigid expression.

"I think another world disappeared Riku." Sora said with his expression still serious.

"If that's what you think then fine. But we can't be sure." Riku said with the same expression. "That's why I brought these two. They're keyblade wielders just like us."

Sora nodded and took the group to an arsenal of gummi ships. "Allen and Riku. Your job is to go and find the survivors in Traverse Town."

Riku and Allen nodded and they took one gummi ship and flew off.

"You and me will go to Radiant Garden to find a few allies." Sora said as he walked inside the gummi ship.

"Allies?" Nami asked.

"Did you not see the attack on our camp?" Sora asked with sarcasm.

_I thought it was an Academy._ Aqua said in Nami's mind.

_Shut up._ Nami replyed back as she walked into the ship.

Sora took the driver's seat while Nami took the laser post. They blasted off into space. They zipped through asteroids and shot down heartless ships. They then finally reached Radiant Garden.

"Here we are." Sora said plummeting down to the soft ground of Radiant Garden.

Nami looked around in awe. _This is what another world looks like._ Nami thought in awe. _Not that many gardens though._

They both walked around Radiant Garden and stopped until they reached a castle. "You wait here, I'll go inside." Sora said to Nami as he walked inside of the castle.

Inside the castle Nami could hear cheering and yelling. _This sucks._

_It could be worse._ Aqua said in Nami's mind trying to reassure her.

A man walked towards Nami and looked at her. He was six feet tall and had short spiky black hair and blue eyes. He wore dark blue jeans, black sneakers, a white shirt and a black trench coat. He had a vertical scar that starts just above his eyebrow and ends at his cheekbone.

Nami looked at the man. "What are you looking at?" Nami asked getting annoyed.

The man laughed. "You."

"Will you please just go away." She said trying to be calm.

"Why should I?" The man said playfully as he looked at the keyblade Nami was holding. "So that's a keyblade. But why? Why did it choose a kid like you."

Nami was getting angry. "Will you just leave me alone!" She yelled as she summoned her keyblade.

_Whoa. Nami calm down._ Aqua said in her mind.

"I don't want to fight you." The man said revealing two blades that were attached to his wrist.

Nami held her keyblade backhand and got ready to fight. _Finally some action._

_Seriously?_ Aqua said sighing.

The man laughed. "Can you feel it? The moon's power." The man said charging at Nami.

Nami paused and got hit by the first swing that the man launched. _The moon's power? What's so great about the moon? Could it be…_

* * *

**I thought that was a good chapter. So yeah, take a guess about who that man was, no it's not Saix. But Dutch should know.**

**Again, you can still PM me your OCs so I can put them into my story. So please, PM me.**

**Nami: And don't forget to review and...**

**Saix: BEGONE!**

**Character File:**

**Name: Ignis**

**Appearance: Ignis is tall and has dark skin. His eyes are green and he has short, spiked backwards black hair.**

**Personality: He likes to make jokes a lot. He can also be very shy at first but is really cool when you get to know him. He gets angry easily and knows that sometimes he has to be serious.**

**Back story: When he was young his parents always said he had a "fire" inside of him. He always thought that it just meant he should pursue his dreams. Little did he know that the "fire" referred to his ability to summon blue fire from any part of his body which also extends to his weapon which is a keyblade with a fire theme to it.**


	5. Chapter 4: Night Of Fate

**Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core**

_Chapter 4 Night Of Fate_

**Here it is, the next chapter in my story. Thanks for all of your support which helped me get through some challenges that I faced trying to write this story. I mean come on, I only had like four chapters and I already have ten reviews and five story alerts. It's ok to do some constructive criticism because it helps me become a better writer. It's ok to point out mistakes but seriously, no flames or insults. I just can't stand them.**

**Me: Time for a disclaimer. Who will do the honors?**

**Vanitas: I'll do it. Ryochix does not own anything in Kingdom Hearts, Zenonia, La Tale, or Disney. If he did, then I would have already killed Ventus by now.**

**Me: No you wouldn't.**

**Sora: He only owns Nami, his characters from the La Tale game (Linn and Trey), and this plot.**

**Trey: I had a name change though.**

**Me: Remember now, these OC's belong to their respective owners.**

_**Allen- Nenu143's OC**_

_**Ignis- nastalgia's OC**_

_**Ace- Dutch1996's OC**_

_**Kizen- Dodgerjoey's OC**_

* * *

The man got a hit on Nami's arm and got ready to throw another slash at her.

Nami's left arm was bleeding. The blood flowed throughout her arm and hands until it fell onto the floor. _Drip!_

Nami looked at her arm. _It kinda looks like ketchup._

_Focus! _Aqua said in her mind as Nami blocked another slash from the man.

_Oh thanks. _Nami slashed her keyblade at the man but he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her. He elbowed Nami's back and made her fall onto the ground.

Nami quickly got up and jumped backwards to put some space from her and the man. He teleported in front of her and threw another slash but this time using both of the blades on his wrists. She rolled out of the way quickly and dashed towards him. She threw a slash with her keyblade which he easily blocked. They both jumped away from each other and tried to catch their breath.

Nami looked at her keyblade which was glowing in the moonlight. _Oh no. _Nami looked up into the sky too see a full moon in the sky. _Oh no. This isn't good._

_The full moon. Use it Ace. _A voice said in the man's head.

The man only looked up at the sky and smiled. "You truly are a strong opponent. But prepare to be defeated." He said to Nami while white aura started to glow around him. _Saix. Let me unleash my power._

_Yes my student._ Saix said in Ace's mind as Ace's hair started to grow longer.

"This is not good." Nami muttered under her breath.

_You think? This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't picked a fight with him._ Aqua said still angry at her.

Ace's scar grew larger in size and his blades increased in size. His eyes turned yellow similar to that of a werewolf's.

_Wait a minute. He's using the power from the individual bound to his heart. _Aqua said in her mind. _No way he can have this much power. Just impossible._

_I figured it out once he said something about the moon's power_. Nami replied. _I think it might be Saix._

_Who's Saix?_ Aqua asked confused.

_I'll explain later. Right now we have to be-_. She didn't finish since Ace was speeding towards him with lots of speed which Nami barely dodged. She didn't dodge the shockwave that came after that though.

_Ow. _Nami thought as she got blown away to a wall. _We need to figure out a way to beat him._

_We? I'm not the one who agreed to this. _Aqua said defensively as Nami broke through the wall because of another one of Ace's shockwaves.

_Aqua please. _Nami begged as she got scratched on the cheek by Ace's blade.

Aqua sighed. _I would but I honestly have no idea how to beat this guy. _She said sadly.

Ace sent another shockwave but this time Nami was prepared. She jumped into the air and threw her keyblade towards Ace. The black hilt hit Ace's cheek making a big red mark on it. Nami's keyblade appeared back into her hand as she fell back onto the ground.

"You'll have to do more than that to defeat me." Ace said smirking a bit. His voice sounded different as if it were mixed.

Nami smiled and lunged forward. It was as if a light bulb lit on her head. _I got it!_

_Got what? _Aqua asked.

_We have to think as one. _Nami replied to Aqua while dodging a slash from Ace. _We have to think as one and focus on the same thing._

_So basically we have to agree on one thing?_ Aqua said with curiosity.

_Umm, yeah. So let's focus on defeating this guy. _Nami thought as she jumped back to avoid a cross slash thrown by Ace.

_Ok. But only because I don't want to see you die. _Aqua said as white aura started to glow around Nami.

Ace stopped his attack as he got blown away by the force of Nami and Aqua's aura. He watched the aura die down and saw Nami looking the same as she did before…except her eyes changed into a darker shade of blue.

Ace smirked. "So you also have someone bounded to your heart."

Nami nodded. "You're not the only one who can tap into people's powers you know?" Nami said. Her voice had a mix of her own and Aqua's.

_This is getting interesting. _Ace thought in her mind as he jumped in the air and charged his blade with white aura ready to do another shockwave.

Nami only did a cartwheel and moved out of the way before Ace could hit her with another one of his shockwaves. "Not this time!" She said as she enveloped herself in a giant bubble raised her keyblade into the air. It shot out smaller bubbles which attacked Ace repeatedly. She stopped once Ace fell to the ground on his back, she popped her giant bubble and charged at Ace. Ace quickly got up and caught the blade in his hand. He kicked Nami's stomach sending her back a few feet. Nami recovered in the air by doing an aerial backflip and landing on the ground on her knees.

_Need a bit more practice on that._ Nami and Aqua thought together as they got up and stood on one knee.

Ace brushed the dirt off of his clothes. "You're pretty good for a first timer." He said smiling.

Nami stood on her two feet. "Who are you?"

"The name's Ace." He teleported behind Nami and hit her neck with a swift chopping movement. "Don't forget it."

Nami fell onto the ground with a soft thud. Her aura disappeared quickly and she went numb.

Ace sheathed his wrist blades and carried Nami. He walked into the streets of Raidiant Garden and disappeared.

* * *

Riku and Allen arrived in Traverse Town and looked around for the survivors of the fallen world.

"There's a lot of people." Allen said looking around the town seeing it's many inhabitants. "Are you sure all of these people lost their homes?"

"Some lost their worlds alright. But others chose to stay here since they consider it as their new home." Riku said still concentrating on the mission. "Do you see any people on the floor? Unconscious?"

Allen took a long look around. "Nope."

"Then we'll just have to keep looking." He then summoned his Way To The Dawn keyblade and slashed at what was next to Allen. The yellow eyed creature with black skin disappeared with a loud screech.

"Heartless. Keep your guard up." Riku said still looking around for more heartless.

Allen summoned his keyblade and walked along with Riku.

Riku noticed the blade. "By the way, what's the name of that keyblade?"

Allen looked at it and smiled. "Lightshard."

Riku smiled. "Cool." He walked along with Allen to find the survivors.

* * *

Chael was fighting in a battlefield.

_Chael…_

All around him, people were dying, they were being overwhelmed by the army that was destroying them.

_Chael…_

An old man came out of the shadows and summoned a blade resembling a key and swung it at his chest.

_Chael…_

A girl came in front of him and took the blow for him. She fell limp of top of the blade, her mouth filled with crimson blood.

_Chael…_

A tear fell out of Chael's eye. It fell onto the floor with a soft _Drip!_

_WAKE UP!_

"Frey!" Chael looked around and only saw a tiny girl with white hair, white skin and a yellow flower on the back of her head. She wore a red dress that went up to her knees and had red eyes.

"Who's Frey?" The tiny girl asked as she hovered into the air.

Chael got up and brushed the dust off of his pants. "A friend of mine." He said as he looked at the small individual. "Who are you? What are you?"

The tiny girl blinked in surprise. "Oh, I'm a fairy. My name is Runa"

Chael stared at her for a second. "Ok then." He looked around the town and saw the streets and many shops. "What is this place?"

"Traverse Town." Runa said with a smile. "The place for people who lost their worlds."

Chael sighed. _Zenonia…it's gone._ He slumped to the floor in sadness.

Runa felt sorry for the boy. "Who are you?"

"My name's Chael."

"Where did you come from?"

"Zenonia." Chael said with a sad tone.

"Really?" Runa said with a smile. "That's where I came from too!"

A tear ran down Chael's face. "What happened to you?"

Runa just shrugged. "I teleported here. I didn't actually lose my world." Runa said flying down to the boy's level. "But I'm guessing Zenonia fell into darkness."

Chael nodded without saying a word.

"Where's your friends? Your family?" Runa said with concern.

"I don't know." Chael said wiping away a tear.

"Well, this is the place for people who lost their worlds." The fairy said feeling sympathy for the boy. "Maybe they could be here." She said trying to make the boy happy.

"Yeah." Suddenly, Chael's face lit up in excitement. "Yeah!" He ran out into the streets. "Come on!" He said motioning his arm.

"Me?" Runa said looking surprised.

"Yeah, aren't you coming?" Chael said disappearing into the streets with Runa following him.

_I'm going to find you Frey. And the others too. _Chael thought as he ran out into the streets determined to find his friends and his father.

* * *

"Hey, buddy. Wake up." Linn said to an unconscious Trey.

Trey mumbled something about cheese and biscuits, but he still didn't wake up.

Linn picked him up and put his mouth next to his ear. "WAKE UP!" He yelled as he saw Trey wake up quickly.

"Ugh, I was dreaming about a dog that was trying to feed me cheese and biscuits." Trey said with a smile.

Linn thought about that comment for a minute but then disregarded it. "Where are we? Where's Chael?" He asked looking around the streets and the different inhabitants.

"This place is called Traverse Town." Said a voice behind the two.

They both turned around to see a tall boy who seemed to be very skinny. His skin was pale, he had violet eyes which were half closed and he had a big smirk on his face. His hair was divided by half, the top part was white and the lower part was black. He wore a blue shirt under a black and green jacket. He also had black pants with a yellow fabric around his left leg and brown and green boots. He had a huge red and black glove on his left hand.

"I don't know where your friend is though." The man said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Linn asked taking a few steps backward.

The man laughed and took a step forward. "I am Kizen." He then summoned a keyblade with a gray blade shaped like a diamond shard and had a circular black hilt with a barbed wire connected to it. "I'm also your worst nightmare."

Linn notched an arrow on his bow and shot it at Kizen while Trey charged at him with his large sword. Kizen only slashed his keyblade once and sliced Trey's blade in half and used one of the halves to block Linn's arrow.

"Is that the best you could do?" Kizen said as he kicked Trey's stomach and sent him flying towards Linn. Linn caught him and set Trey onto the ground to let him catch his strength. He then charged at Kizen with his dagger.

"You're coming towards me with a toothpick?" Kizen said as he kicked the dagger out of Linn's hand and kicked Linn's face with a kick.

Linn felt as if a sledgehammer had hit his face as he was sent sprawling on the ground a few feet next to Trey.

"So who should I kill first?" Kizen looked over at the two teens on the floor. "I think I'll take….this one." He said raising his blade 2 inches away from Trey's chest.

"Say goodbye to your heart."

"NOOOOO!" Linn said as he tried to crawl over to Trey's aid but was unable to move.

Kizen brought his blade down quickly, aiming for Trey's chest where his heart should be.

Only he didn't get Trey.

As Trey opened his eyes, he saw an armored man on top of him. Taking the fatal hit for him.

Only the man wasn't armored at all. There wasn't even anyone inside of it.

It was a Lingering Will.

Terra's lingering will to be exact.

The armor collapsed and all that remained was a single voice of a young man.

"I will awaken inside of you Trey. I will have life inside you." Terra said as his voice disappeared and him armor lied around Trey, destined to rust and become scrap metal.

* * *

Nami woke up next to a cliff. She rubbed her head and the first thing she saw was Ace admiring the full moon not paying any attention to Nami. She summoned her keyblade and walked slowly towards him.

"Do you really wish to fall unconscious again?" Ace said not even turning his head to look at Nami. "If I recall, you fell unconscious when I hit a pressure point on your neck."

Nami gave her a look and looked down onto the ground in defeat. "Who are you?"

Ace gave Nami a questionable look. "The same thing that you are." Ace said with a smile. "I am a heart bearer. A person with an individual bound to his or her heart." Ace looked at Nami. "I think you already know who I am connected to."

Nami nodded. "Saix, isn't it?"

Ace nodded and went back to looking at the moon. "The person who gets his heart connected to another person's heart can tap into each others powers by being one in mind."

Nami nodded. "I know. I tapped into Aqua's powers when I did it."

"I noticed." He turned around and walked towards Nami and put a hand on her shoulder. "Go back to your friends key bearer. And remember, there are many dangers to being a heart bearer."

Nami nodded and started to run but she then stopped in the middle of her tracks. She turned around to thank him, but he was gone. She only shrugged and ran back to the castle where Sora was fighting along with another individual who resembled a mouse and had big ears, a long nose, red clothes and clown shoes which looked exactly like Sora's except they were yellow instead of black. They were fighting a spiky haired man who looked almost exactly like Sora except he had black hair and yellow eyes.

"Vanitas!" The big eared individual said with shock. "How could you be back? I thought Ven destroyed you years ago!"

Vanitas laughed. His black hair turning gray in the moonlight. "Stupid King. After my demise, my heart found it's way back to Xehanort and he gave me a place to stay inside of his body. He promised that he would bring me back to my body only if I became one of his thirteen darknesses."

The King summoned his keyblade. It seemed to be exactly like Sora's keyblade, but with inverted colors. "Vanitas!" He then ran at Vanitas with all of his speed and slashed at Vanitas who only summoned his own keyblade and blocked the hit.

"My Void Gear is much stronger than your Kingdom Key." Vanitas said as he pushed Mickey back with his keyblade.

Mickey smiled and put his Kingdom Key D on his left hand. He then charged up his right hand with light and summoned his Star Seeker. The hilt appeared to be two shooting stars which connected and made a circle. The blade was blue and decorated with stars and the teeth and it's teeth was a crescent moon and a golden star on top of it. He charged at Vanitas with both of his keyblades sending a fury of fast slashes and thrusts towards him.

Nami watched the fight from behind a rock. She watched as Sora slashed his Keyblade at Vanitas landing strong hits on Vanitas while the King lands fast hits on his entire body. Vanitas jumped back and put a knee on the ground trying to regain his strength.

"Had enough?" Sora said still in his stance holding his Kingdom Key.

Vanitas held his Void Gear in his right hand as he held out his other hand and charged it up with darkness. The keyblade looked exactly like Void Gear except it had a white and gray color scheme instead of red and black and the eyes in his original Void Gear was white instead of blue. He got up and charged at both Sora and the King. He slashed both of his keyblades downward making both Sora and the King's keyblades fly into the sky. He then shot dark lightning out of his keyblades and hit each of them with a lightning blast. Sora and the King got blasted a few feet backward right next to the rock Nami was hiding in.

"Nami? Where were you?" Sora said as he stood on one knee.

"I'll explain later." Nami said as she gripped her keyblade tighter.

_You said the same thing to me about Saix. But you still haven't explained. _Aqua said in her mind.

_Oh, so now you wake up. _Nami replied back as she jumped on top of the rock. _Vanitas came back and I'm guessing that attacking a camp isn't enough for him._

_He is a being of pure darkness. What did you expect? _Aqua said as Nami picked up the King and put him on her back.

"Thanks. Who are you?" The King asked.

"Nami." The girl replied as she set him down on the rock to lie down.

"Well hello there Nami. My name is King Mickey. But you can call me Mickey." The mouse said as he got up quickly and got ready to fight again. "No need to worry about me." He gripped his keyblades and stood on the rock.

Vanitas made a sinister smile. "So Aqua. You have decided to fight have you?"

King Mickey widened his eyes in shock. He then took a look at Nami. "Aqua? No way, it can't be."

Vanitas's smile only grew bigger. "Oh yes King. You're new friend there is a heart bearer."

Mickey was utterly shocked but ran at Vanitas and attacked him with both of his keyblades as Sora stood with confusion on his face.

"What happened to Aqua?" Sora asked with concern. (**Author's Note: In this story, Sora has already been told about Terra, Ventus and Aqua.**)

Nami sighed. "She was killed by Vanitas and her heart went inside of me. That's why Vanitas called me a heart bearer." She then noticed that tears were dripping out of Sora's eyes. "I'm sorry Sora."

_It's not him that's crying. _Aqua said in Nami's mind. _Ventus…_

A yellow light then revolved around Sora and his appearance slowly began to change. His hair changed to a golden blonde and his spiky hair was leaning towards the right as if windswept and his back was flat and more flaky. Half of his jacket turned white on one side while the black color remained on the other which resembled the Yin and Yang symbol. The collar was red and pleated and he wore a gray vest with a single button and several angular patterns on it. He wore a plain, high-necked black shirt. His baggy pants changed to resemble a tan color and his shoes changed into what looked like armored street shoes in shades of dull green and gray.

_Ventus? _Aqua said in Nami's mind as Sora in Ventus's appearance attacked Vanitas with his Kingdom Key. Vanitas was pushed back and hit a large building.

Vanitas only looked up and smiled again. "Ah, Ventus. Miss your friend do you?"

"Shut up! My friend is right here, giving me support when I most need it." Ventus said as the Kingdom Key he was holding got a wing like shape and got a black color. The hilt then changed to a dull gold color on one half of it and the other half was black which connected to the blade and the keychain became a green gem with two silver feathers spiraling around it.

"Oh Ventus. This is why you could never stop Xehanort sixteen years ago. You care too much about your friends." Vanitas said with an evil sneer.

Vanitas held his keyblade backhand and slightly bent his knees to get into his fighting stance. "At least I have some!" Ventus dashed at Vanitas and got ready to swing his Wayward Wind at him.

Vanitas blocked the hit with one of his Void Gears. "I don't need any friends." He pushed Ventus back with his two Void Gears and opened a dark portal. "The time will come for you to die Ventus. But time is not on my side right now." He walked through the portal and disappeared without a trace.

Ventus quickly ran towards Nami and held her shoulders. "Tell me, how is Aqua? And where is Terra?"

_Wow sixteen years and he still worries about us._ Aqua said in Nami's mind which Nami chose to ignore.

"She's fine. And no, I don't know where Terra is." Said Nami.

Ventus let go of her and his clothes were turning back to their original black and his hair was slowly changing back to a brown color. "Please find him. I need to know if he's ok."

Mickey walked over to Ventus. "Ventus. Nice to meet you again old friend."

Ventus smiled. "Nice to meet you too King."

"Call me Mickey. I promise Ventus, I will find a way to remove your heart from Sora's body." The King said with a smile.

"Thanks Mickey." Ventus's hair changed back to it's normal brown and he got engulfed by light again and reverted back to Sora.

Sora rubbed his head. "Ventus…" He then foucused his attention back to Nami and Mickey. "Let's go to Traverse Town and see how the others are doing."

"But what about our allies?" Nami asked.

"Taken care of." Mickey said with a smile. He then got into the gummi ship.

"But don't you have a Star Shard?" Nami asked as she got into the gummi ship. She was confused about why he took the gummi ship which was a slower means of transportation than the Star Shard.

"Like I said Nami. 'The worlds are more important than me' and that means destroying heartless ships and preventing them from traveling to other worlds." Mickey said with a smile as Sora walked inside.

"Traverse Town here we come!" He then got into the pilot's seat and blasted into space.

* * *

"No." Trey said as he held the helmet of the lingering will. "Not you too Knight." This was Trey's nickname for the lingering.

_Why are you so worried? I'm fine. _A voice said inside of Trey's head.

_Who said that? _Trey thought as he looked around only to see a smirking Kizen above him.

_Look out!_ The voice said as Trey looked and saw Kizen slashing his keyblade at his face. He quickly moved his head to the side only getting Trey's cheek instead of his entire head.

_Thanks. Whoever you are. _Trey thought as he jumped backward to avoid another slash from Kizen.

The voice sighed. _Didn't I just tell you that I will awaken inside of you._ The voice said giving Trey a hint.

"Terra?" Trey said out loud as Kizen only gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm Kizen, dumbass." Kizen said as he was about to swing his sword at Trey but he then felt a searing pain in his thigh.

Linn was on the ground holding his crossbow which was empty because of the arrow he just shot. "I won't let you hurt Trey. He is my friend, he's also my light."

Trey was stunned because of the words that Linn spoke. _Linn…_

Kizen gripped arrow in his bleeding thigh and ripped it out. He then ran at Kizen with his keyblade. "I'll give you your light."

Anger started to swell inside of Trey as he watched Kizen run towards Linn with his Keyblade stuck out like a spear. "NO!" He then summoned a keyblade with a light blue hilt and a textured dark brown color. The keychain was a red rock fragment with brass armor like plating. He then threw his keyblade at Kizen's other thigh which pierced right through it.

Kizen fell to the ground and his keyblade fell out of his hands and clattered onto the floor. He tried to get up but the keyblade on his thigh prevented him from doing that. The keyblade returned back to Trey's hand. Trey only looked at his new weapon and then moved his eyes over to his broken sword.

_What is this thing? _Trey asked looking at the keyblade.

_A keyblade. MY keyblade. It's name is Earthshaker. _Terra replied as Trey examined it.

"Earthshaker." Trey said to himself as he walked towards Linn.

"Hey buddy." Linn said as he got up on his two feet. He then looked at Trey's new weapon. "Nice blade you got there."

"Thanks. It's called a keyblade." Trey said proudly.

"Figures. I knew it would have the ability to open doors." Linn joked as his eyes moved over to Kizen who was being picked up by green skinned woman with a long, tattered black robe. She had two horns at the top of her head. "Who are you?" Linn asked the woman as she picked up Kizen.

The woman looked at the boy with an emotionless face and then saw Riku running towards her with Allen right behind him.

"Maleficent." Riku snarled as he gripped his Way To The Dawn harder. "What are you doing here?"

The green woman laughed. "Riku. Still being tempted by the darkness I see."

Allen stepped forward. "What do you want here?"

Maleficent only snapped her fingers and summoned three shadow heartless. She then made a dark portal behind her and escaped with Kizen.

Riku and Allen made short work of the shadow heartless as if it were child's play. They then walked over to Linn and Trey.

"I'm guessing you two are the ones who lost their world?" Riku said with a smile.

Trey nodded. "Yeah, but how did you know?"

Allen laughed. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't and it was easy to find you since I could see Maleficent appearing in your location."

Linn nodded. "What do you want with us?"

Riku smiled. "Nothing. We're here to save you."

Linn looked at Trey. "Should we trust him?"

_Trust him. He's my legacy. _Terra said in Trey's mind.

"Yes." Trey said to Linn.

Allen smiled. "Good. Then we should get going." Allen put his hand around Trey's shoulder and looked at his keyblade. "Nice blade. I've got one too."

Trey smiled. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Sadly no." He then looked at the gummi ship which was landing onto their location. "That must be Nami."

"And Sora." Riku said with a smile.

Then Mickey jumped out of the ship and landed onto the ground in front of the four individuals. "And Mickey!" He said with a smile.

* * *

Young Xehanort who was reverted back to his old age walked into the room Where Nothing Gathers. He then bowed down to the real Xehanort who was holding a blade which was two kingdom keys with their blades crossed together to make an X but the two hilts were molded together. On the side of each blade were sharp shards which seemed to look like teeth and in the middle of the X made by the blades was a long dark brown sword growing out of it.

"I will revert you back to your young age. But you must not stray from the path of the thirteen darknesses. Do you understand?" The original Xehanort said as hooded figures appeared around them.

"Yes. I understand." The so called Young Xehanort said as the original Xehanort put the blade on his head. Xehanort's younger self had his long hair back and his beard was gone. Wrinkles even left his face. Young Xehanort then looked at Xehanort. "Thank you my master." The young gray haired individual said as he bowed down along with the rest of the hooded figures.

_If I can do this with an X-Blade which is only twenty-five percent complete, then I wonder what I can do once it is at one hundred percent completion. _Xehanort thought to himself as he sat in his throne along with the rest of the Organization.

* * *

**Me: I thought this chapter was good.**

**Young Xehanort: I'm just glad to have my face back.**

**Xehanort: I'm just glad to have my precious X-Blade again. *looks at X-Blade* My precious.**

**Sora: NO. This is not turning into a Lord of The Rings rip-off.**

**Yen Sid: One does not simply, make fun of the precious.**

**Hades: One does not simply, out flame me.**

**Axel: Except me. Got it memorized?**

**Me: Don't forget, I'm still accepting OC's though PMs. Please, just no flames, I can't stand them.**

**Vanitas: And don't forget to review.**

**Ventus: You seem enthusiastic about this.**

**Vanitas: I just want to cause more evil in this fanfic.**

**Me: Anyway, just review and PM me your OCs! *looks at Xehanort* You can stop now.**

**Xehanort: *Touches the X-Blade* The precious.**

**Riku: He's lost it. Maybe he'll go senile.**


	6. Chapter 5: Midgard

**Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core**

_Chapter 5 Midgard_

**Mickey: I told you already, I don't play the actor on 'Tom and Jerry'**

**Me: Um guys?**

**Pete: Are you sure? Are you a close relative?**

**Me: GUYS! DISCLAIMER!**

**Pete: Oh right. Ryochix does not own anything in Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Zenonia, or La Tale. If he did, I would have resigned as Maleficent's assistant.**

**Maleficent: WHAT?**

**Nami: He only owns me, Linn, Trey, and this plot.**

**Mickey: Remember, these OCs belong to their respective owners.**

_**Allen- Nenu143's OC**_

_**Ignis- nastalgia's OC**_

_**Ace- Dutch1996's OC**_

_**Kizen- Dodgerjoey's OC**_

_**Higanbana- Witch Of Tragedies's OC**_

* * *

The gummi ship landed in front of the group with a soft _thud!_ Sora and Nami walked out of it.

"I told you I drive better than Riku!" Sora said to Nami with a smile.

_No kidding. _Aqua said in Nami's mind.

Riku walked over to Sora. "So how did the mission at Radiant Garden go?" He asked Sora.

"It went fine, until Vanitas came." Sora said with a groan. "How did it go with you?"

"We found the people who lost their world. But we encountered Maleficent while looking for them." Riku said in reply.

Nami looked at Trey and Linn. She then started to stare at Trey.

_Who are they? _Aqua asked.

Nami stopped staring at Trey and started to answer Aqua's question. _I dunno. I'll ask. _Nami looked at Riku. "Who are they?"

Linn stepped forward. "I'm Linn." He then put a hand around Trey. "This is Trey."

Trey waved shyly at Nami. "Hi."

Nami waved back. "So how'd you get here?"

"I remember fighting this old man and this black haired guy. They were both in hoods." Trey said trying to remember.

_That sounds like Vanitas and Xehanort. _Aqua said in her mind which Nami chose to ignore.

Sora put his hand on Trey's shoulder. "I'm Sora," He then pointed at Nami. "and this is Nami. Your world was destroyed by the thirteen darknesses."

Trey dropped onto his knees. "No. It can't be gone. It just can't."

_Poor guy. _Aqua said inside Nami's head.

Riku put a hand on Trey's shoulder. "You can stay with us until we get your world back."

Trey stood up and took Riku's hand off of his shoulder. "Thanks."

"So what exactly happened when you got here?" Sora asked the two.

Linn cleared his throat.

_Here we go. _Nami thought to herself.

"I woke up and the first thing I did was wake up Trey. He then said that he was dreaming about cheese and biscuits-" Linn said but Riku stopped him.

"Wait, cheese and biscuits?" Riku said as he watched Trey try to hide behind Linn.

"That's what he said." Linn said with a smile.

Nami looked behind him and gave a reassuring smile to Trey which made him move away from Linn.

"Now let me continue." Linn said as he cleared his throat again. "We then got attacked by some guy named…Kizen. He had this sword called a keyblade and he was kicking our asses."

_Another Key bearer? _Aqua said in Nami's mind.

Nami looked at Trey's hand which still held Earthshaker. _Make that two._ She replied to Aqua.

_That looks like Terra's Keyblade. _Aqua said with shock. _What happened to Terra?_

"Do by any chance you know what happened to a guy named Terra?" Nami asked suddenly.

"Who's he?" Linn asked in confusion as he turned to Trey. "Do you know him Trey?"

"Um yeah. He's inside of my body." Trey said nervously.

_Oh that's a relief. _Aqua said leaving Nami with suspicions.

"How did he get inside of you exactly?" Sora asked.

"I think it was when his armor saved me from getting killed." Trey said with a smile.

_His Lingering? _Aqua said.

Allen walked inside of the ship. "Can we just go home please?"

Sora and Riku looked at him and walked inside the ship. Nami walked inside too with Linn and Trey not far behind.

"Back to Hikari Academy I guess." Riku said in the pilot's seat.

"You are not driving this ship!" Sora said as he pushed Riku around trying to get to the pilot's seat.

"And I thought we were the immature ones." Nami said making the others laugh.

* * *

Chael was walking around the streets of Traverse Town along with Runa.

"Do we really have to go here?" Runa said seeing that Chael was walking towards two wooden doors.

"Well, yeah. If I want to find my friends." He said as he started to open the doors.

"Yeah but you should-" She was cut short when Chael already walked through the doors leading to the Second District. "-Be careful." She then floated next to Chael.

A shadowy figure appeared in front of them. It had yellow eyes and long claws.

"Heartless." Runa said as Chael unsheathed his sword.

(_Night Of Fate plays_)

[_**Heard in the first Kingdom Hearts game**_]

(**Author's Note: I am going to try and add what songs should be playing at whatever moment and put them in italics. So yeah. Hope you like it!**)

Runa instantly grows to Chael's size and shoots a fireball at the heartless. It faded away into darkness.

"How did you-" Runa cut off Chael before he could finish his sentence.

"Just because I'm a fairy doesn't mean I can stay short all the time." Runa said as she shot a fireball at another heartless. "The maximum size that I can grow to is human size."

They then saw the doors to the Third District but it was being blocked by Shadow Heartless. Chael and Runa made short work of them and walked through the doors leading to the Second District.

Chael slashed his sword at another Shadow Heartless and watched it disappear. But not long after that, an army of heartless soon appeared and surrounded both Chael and Runa. These heartless wore an armored helmet on their heads and they wore a dark blue bodysuit. Their claws were the color of crimson and they had a toothy maw.

"Soldiers." Runa said as she blasted fire at a group of Soldiers as Chael hacked at a group of soldiers.

"A little help?" Chael said as he stabbed the eye of another heartless. Black blood splashed onto his blade with every Soldier that he swung his sword at. He eventually started to become overwhelmed by the sheer amount.

Runa charged up a ball of light on her hands and pushed it onto her chest. She glowed with yellow light energy and shot out a shockwave of light. The unfortunate Soldiers that got caught in that shockwave (**Author's Note: Which were all of them.)** faded away in black dust.

(_Night Of Fate stops_)

Chael rubbed the wounds around his arms and legs. "Thanks."

"We're not done yet." Runa said as she saw two huge, red, hammer like feet drop onto the ground. A red armored torso fell on top of the red feet along with two huge gauntlets which stuck to the sides of the torso. In the middle of the torso was a black heart with two red diagonal lines crossing with each other. A spherical head fell on the top of the torso with a spike on the top of it and two red ones on the side of the spherical head. A gray faceplate was on the front of it with several holes on it. All of the armor pieces were not directly connected with each other and seemed to be slightly floating on the air.

"What is that?" Chael said with a slightly scared expression.

"That's a Red Armor heartless. I knew we shouldn't have come here." Runa said as she charged up elemental energy on her body.

(_Destiny's Force plays_)

[_**Heard in the original Kingdom Hearts game**_]

Chael immediately goes for the feet sending fast swipes with its blade while Runa shot fireballs at the arms. The Red Armor only spun its arms around his body which hit both Chael and Runa. They quickly shook it off and tried to attack Red Armor again. The Red Armor only stomped its foot making a shockwave of darkness hurting only Chael since Runa was the only one who could fly. Runa noticed this and shot a fireball at the head of the Red Armor to stun it for a minute.

"Curaga!" Runa said as she used a cure spell to heal Chael. She then charged up fire energy and gave some to Chael which increased his strength and gave him fire abilities. "There. We're in fire sync."

_Fire sync? _Chael thought as he saw the Armor snap back onto reality and slash its hands at Runa. Chael quickly blocked the hands with his blade and watched the Armor's hands burn at the sheer touch of the blade. _Hmm. So that's what it is._ Chael then slashed his sword at the Armor's hands and watched them get demolished with the combined forces of Runa's sync and Chael's force. Runa then shot a fireball at Chael's blade which made it charge up with a scarlet red energy.

"Go ahead." Runa said as she shot fireballs at Red Armor's body.

Chael then brought his blade back and slashed it forward with extreme force which made a scarlet crescent slash at the Armor's legs. Once the legs made contact with the slash, they sliced in half and exploded in a blazing yellow light. The Red Armor then spun around with extreme speed with his remaining head and body and sucked in both Runa and Chael. Once it realeased the two, they got thrown into a wall with Runa on top of Chael.

"Owww." Chael groaned as he threw a potion into the air. He and Runa instantly felt the potion's warmth flow around their body.

"Thanks." Runa said as she shot another fireball at the Red Armor's head while Chael stabbed his sword into it's chest. The Red Armor then exploded in a blazing yellow light. A blue heart was all that remained and it blasted into the air, never to be seen again.

(_Destiny's Force stops_)

"I suppose my friends aren't here." Chael said as he sheathed his blade and strapped it onto his back.

Runa nodded in response. "Maybe they're in another world." Runa said as Chael looked at her in confusion.

"Another world?" He asked.

"Different locations in space which contain different kinds of worlds." Runa said as she moved her foot around the floor. "Some of them have worlds within worlds."

"What would Linn, Trey, Frey, or my father be doing there?" Chael asked.

"They could have kidnapped them or they could have gotten rescued." Runa said as she made a circle around herself and Chael.

"Oh." Chael said as he was silently hoping for the latter. "What are you doing?"

"Teleporting." Runa said as she glowed with a yellow aura. She then engulfed both herself and Chael in a bright blue light. When the light faded away, they were both gone without a trace of proof to show that they were once there.

* * *

Back in Hikari Academy, Sora and Riku talked with each other at their cabin while Nami and Allen showed Linn and Trey around Hikari Academy.

"Where's Mickey?" Riku asked.

"He went back to Disney Castle. Probably to train Kairi." Sora said as the two said nothing to each other for a moment. Sora then tried to break the silence. "So how's Kairi's training going?" Sora asked.

Riku smiled. "She's currently taking her Mark Of Mastery exam. Oh! Which reminds me!" Riku said as he rummaged though his pockets eventually finding a golden pauldron. "This is for you."

"Why should I take it?" Sora said with a frown. "I failed my Mark Of Mastery exam."

"You passed your latest exam." Riku said with a smile. "You brought back Terra, Aqua, and Ventus." Riku then handed him the pauldron and watched Sora put it on his left shoulder. "Congratulations man." Riku said with a smirk.

"Thanks. But why did you wait until now?" Sora asked.

Riku scratched the back of his head. "Because I was afraid that you might mess up again." Riku said, smiling once again. "Go ahead, press it."

Sora smiled back and pressed the pauldron. In an instant, Sora was wearing full body armor with a helmet to conceal and protect his face. The armor had a black and yellow color scheme, similar to a bumblebee's stripes. Riku smiled in admiration and pressed his own pauldron, he was instantly covered in armor that looked almost exactly like Sora's armor, but the helmet's ears were slightly longer and the color was dark blue.

"You like?" Riku said as he switched out of his armor. Sora did the same and did his usual goofy grin. "Wow. You could give Goofy a run for his money with that grin of yours."

"Ha ha." Sora said sarcastically as he walked outside of the cabin with Riku following him. "Where are they?"

Riku smiled. "Don't worry. They'll be back." He then looks at Sora and smiles. "They always come back."

"Yeah, they- HEY JUST WAIT A MINUTE!" Sora said as Riku rolls around in laughter.

"Kairi will be back for you Sora." Riku said with Sora blushing.

"What are you talking about?" Sora said defensively.

Riku then walks around the Academy. "You'll see."

* * *

_So what do you think about Terra? _Nami asked Aqua as she walked around the Academy.

_I think that he's amazing in every way possible. I feel as if he just…stole my heart whenever I see him. It's like he's a perfect match for me. _Aqua said dreamily.

_Ok, enough with the love story. _Nami said with annoyance.

_It's not as if you don't feel the same way about Trey. _Aqua said making Nami turn a light shade of red.

_I don't…I don't like him in that way. _Nami said as her blush deepened.

_Sure you don't. _Aqua said as Trey pointed at Nami's cabin.

"Who's cabin is this?" Trey asked.

_Answer your lover Nami. _Aqua said only to frustrate Nami even more.

"This is my cabin." Nami said as Allen ran towards them.

"Sorry to interrupt but haven't you shown Trey to the training center yet?" Allen said making Nami face palm.

_I'm guessing that's a no. _Zack said in Allen's mind with a small laugh.

Allen put his hand around Trey and directed him to the training center. Nami followed not too far behind them and saw Linn shooting practice arrows at a few training dummies.

Trey hung his head in disgust. "You sure know how to use a bow." He said as he shot an arrow into the center of a target. "But training dummies? Really?"

Linn smiled. "They have a simulator. I don't know what it does though." He shot another arrow at the eye of the training dummy.

Riku suddenly came up behind Nami. "I think I can help with that."

Nami jumped back and fell into Trey's arms. Allen and Linn both burst into laughter and Riku wore a smirk on his face.

"Um, you ok?" Trey asked with a slight blush.

"I'm fine." Nami said as a light blush appeared on her face.

Trey put her down slowly and instantly regretted it when he put her down. Nami felt the same way when Trey let her down on the floor. They both looked away from each other each of them taking quick glances at the other.

_Reminds me of Sora and Kairi. _Riku said as he directed Trey to the simulator room.

"Ok. So this room is supposed to teach you how to fight against the many enemies that you will meet throughout your quest by fighting against the enemies that you will see in real life." Riku then walked over to a keyboard and pressed a button. Three Shadow Heartless appeared around Trey.

Trey with his keyblade still on his back, grabbed it and got into his battle stance. He had his feet apart from each other and held the hilt of the blade with his two hands with a firm grip. He held the blade out in front of him and swung it as the first heartless tried to strike. The first heartless faded away back into the digital world it came from. He made short work of the remaining heartless and gripped his keyblade firmly, ready for the next challenge. Black pixels were dripping out of Earthshaker and fell onto the floor.

"What the hell?" Trey said as Riku let out a light laugh.

"Sorry. A few bugs in the system." Riku said as Trey laughed along with him. Riku then pressed another key in the keyboard and an army of Heartless Soldiers surrounded Trey. He gripped his keyblade and got ready to face the army.

* * *

A girl with red hair was fighting Mickey in the throne room of Disney Castle. She wore a pink strapless mini dress with three zippers. Two of the zippers were on the side and appeared to be there for decoration. She wore a white halter top underneath this with a black hood. She wears three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt with suspenders with a notebook shaped bag attachment and lilac sneakers. Her keyblade was round and curvaceous. One side of the hilt was formed in the shape of an ocean wave, while the other was formed into a vine of sand that wraps around the shaft. It was colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connected to a bonquet of flowers which formed the teeth of the weapon. A red silken keychain connects the hilt to a star resembling a fruit. She struggled to block the many blows that Mickey threw at her. She seemed to be doing well on her own but still got hit by the King's high agility.

A man with a long beard was sitting on a chair watching the fight unfold. He wore blue robes and a hat with the picture of a golden crescent moon and two golden stars.

_Kairi shows such great potential. She just might have what it takes to be a Keyblade Master._ The man said as she saw Kairi lift her foot up as Mickey jumped into the air. The King seemed surprised at this movement and was even more surprised when Kairi brought her foot down and brought Mickey onto the floor with a tremendous amount of force.

Mickey got up and held his Kingdom Key D. "You're getting really good at this." He stated as he dispelled his keyblade and looked at the bearded man. "What do you think Yen Sid?"

The bearded man known as Yen Sid stood up. "Yes. She is ready. You have passed your Mark Of Mastery Exam." He fished into his robes (much to Kairi and Mickey's digust) and took out a pink pauldron. He handed it to Kairi who gratefully accepted it and put it onto her left shoulder. She pressed it and was immediately seen wearing light pink armor which was black on the sides. She bowed down to both Mickey and Yen Sid.

"I should get going now." Kairi said as she threw her keyblade into the sky and the keyblade immediately turned into a keyblade rider resembling a pink motorcycle with yellow highlights. She blasted off into the sky waving to Mickey and Yen Sid before she did so.

"You think she'll be ok?" Mickey said with obvious doubt in her voice.

Yen Sid thought for a moment. "Now that she's trained. She should be ok."

"The darknesses will be after her." Mickey stated as Yen Sid sighed. "Shouldn't we do something?"

Yen Sid sat back on his chair. "My time as a keybearer is done. But my time as a teacher and master has only begun. But Mickey, I am no fortune teller." He then conjured up a book and started to read. "All we can do is wait and see."

Mickey nodded and sat on his throne.

* * *

Chael and Runa wake up in a mysterious place. They look around only to see a demolished temple with the ceiling ripped off and the walls covered with seaweed. The floors were cracked and water was seeping through those cracks.

"Chael?" Runa said back in her small size due to the strain of the teleportation magic.

"I'm fine." Chael said as he got up only to see a small Runa. "Strain of magic?"

"Probably." Runa said as she looked around the temple. "What is this place?"

Chael looked around and nodded. "Probably a temple."

Runa face palmed. "No duh." She then heard a girl's scream from a distance. "What was that?"

Chael seemed to recognize the scream. "That's Frey!" He said as he ran down the temple following the direction of the scream with Runa not far behind him. He and Runa then both saw four temple guards surrounding a helpless girl. Chael and Runa could only see the yellow hair that only slightly popped out from the red hair the temple guards had. Chael ran towards them only to see more temple guards come and attack them with long spears.

"Get out of the way!" Runa said as she shot out a fireball at one of the guards while Chael broke the spears of the rest of the guards. "Thundara!" Lightning fell down and shocked all of the guards, knocking them unconscious. She and Chael continued to follow the guards and the girl through a flight of stairs.

"Frey!" Chael said as he rammed through another guards trying to get to them.

The guards which were taking Frey walked through a door holding her hostage. Chael walked through along with Runa in hopes of trying to help her. But their hopes soon died fast as they saw what was waiting for them behind that door: A giant Kraken.

"Dear Kraken. Accept our sacrifice from Akun Temple and please leave us be." One of the guards said as the Kraken roared in agreement.

Chael knocked all four of the guards out but the Kraken grabbed Frey with one of it's tentacles.

"Frey!" Chael said as he held his sword with a hard grip. "You'll regret this!" Chael said as Runa established a fire sync on him.

(_The Encounter Plays_)

[_**Heard in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance**_]

The Kraken only roared in response and his eyes were glowing purple because of the high amount of darkness inside of it. It shot out it's free tentacles at both Runa and Chael. The duo jumped away from the tentacles and attacked them. Chael swung his large sword at one of the tentacles making red sparks burn onto it. Runa on the other hand, was shooting light energy at the Kraken's eyes trying to stun it. In response, the Kraken shot out black ink at both Runa and Chael. Runa quickly flew away from the ink but Chael wasn't so lucky. He got hit with the dark ink and felt it burn onto his body.

"Agh!" Chael said as he crouched onto the floor feeling the ink burn on his body.

Runa saw this but couldn't do anything since one of the tentacles grabbed her and started to crush her. But luckily, she grew to human size so that she wouldn't be squashed like a bug. Runa was still getting squeezed though and made fire burn around her aura making the tentacle let go of her. She then floated next to Chael and placed her hand on his chest.

"Cura!" Runa shouted as Chael felt his injuries heal but still felt the burn of the ink.

He acted fast and stabbed his sword onto one of the tentacles pinning it onto the floor. Using the tentacle for boost, he walked up the Kraken and reached it's head. Runa then sent a light sync to his blade making it glow a yellow aura. Chael then stabbed the Kraken in between it's eyes making the darkness in it's eyes disappear. But since it was still a monstrous creature, it continued to attack both Chael and Runa. Runa seeing that the creature was weaker now, shot a fireball at each of its eyes making black blood gush from it's eye sockets. Chael then swung his sword with extreme force making a yellow crescent slash emerge from it's blade hitting the tentacle that held Frey. She fell to the ground but Runa quickly caught her before she could crash onto the floor.

"This was for trying to eat Frey!" Chael said as he jumped into the air and did a backflip when he was an inch away from the Kraken's head cutting it badly. Black blood gushed from the head of the creature and it fell to the ground with a loud _Thud!_ It's lifeless body made the water black because of the gushing blood.

Miraculously, the tentacles still had life inside of them. They appeared to have a mind of it's own. Chael then fell to the floor and cut through one of the tentacles. The tentacle fell with a loud _Thud!_ Runa then shot a blast of ice at another tentacle making it freeze into submission. They continued to take down the tentacles until Chael cut through the last tentacle making it fall lifeless onto the floor.

(_The Encounter Stops_)

Chael then started to feel dizzy. He felt the world spinning around him. He saw the faded image of Frey looking at him. Her eyes mouthing a word which seemed to be "Thank You." As he fell into nothingness, only one name popped into his head:

_Midgard._

* * *

Regret was walking around a place which had black nothingness and seemed to resemble the darkness in his heart. He walked around looking for escape but he couldn't find a way that would not drive him crazy like some people did when the walked around this place.

"Chael. Where are you?" Regret said as he sensed a presence behind him.

"How is you stay at the Realm Of Darkness Regret?" A girl said. Her hair was cut in many layers, her bangs reaching her golden eyes. Another layer reached her chin which covered the pointy ears that she had and the last one reaching her waist. She wore a collarless white halter top, black bell sleeves on her arms, a black skirt with a white ribbon on her right side, a pair of black/white thigh-high socks and black ankle-high boots. She had a red scarf on her neck, which hid a black collar with white frills and an oval shaped sapphire blue gem on the center.

"How do you know my name?" Regret said taking out his sword.

The girl laughed her raven hair hard to see in the Realm Of Darkness. "The thirteen darknesses all know about the huge amount of darkness you have." She then summoned a blue musket. "I suggest that you follow me, if you don't want to be ripped to shreds."

Regret gripped his blade even harder. _She's evil. I can feel it._ "I'd rather die than follow you."

The girl saw this and aimed her musket at Regret. "You'll regret this Regret." She suddenly laughed loudly, her voice echoed in the Realm Of Darkness. "I just made a pun."

"Who are you?" Regret said as he took a step backward.

The girl took a step forward. "Well if you must know. My name is Higanbana, the Lieutenant of the thirteen darknesses. You will soon know what it is like to experience true fear." She then shot a blast of ice through her musket which Regret got ready to block.

* * *

**Mickey: I can't believe you axe kicked me.**

**Kairi: Sorry. Blame the stupid author.**

**Mickey: Yeah, *cracks knuckles* Blame the stupid author.**

**Me: Ummm. *runs away from an angry mob of Kingdom Hearts characters* Hope you liked this chapter, I literally spent most of my day working on it. By the way, I posted a poll on my profile asking if there should be Drive Forms in this fanfic. Please choose well. And by the way, don't forget to review. Can somebody help me?**

**Nami: Sure. HEY EVERYBODY! IT'S SQUARE CINX YOU WANT NOT THE AUTHOR!**

***all the Disney characters turn around and go to the Square Cinx building***

**Nami: By the way, the author is still accepting OCs through PMs. So if you want to have adventures with me.**

**Trey: And me.**

**Linn: And don't forget me.**

**Nami: Then send Ryochix those PMs about the OCs you want in the story. *waves* Bye now.**

**Chael: Why is it that my dad gets all of the cool fights?**

**Runa: Cause he's more experienced than you, more powerful than you, cooler..**

**Chael: Ok we get it.**


	7. Chapter 6: Memory Chains

**Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core**

_Chapter 6 Memory Chains_

**Roxas: Have you heard the nobody theme? It basically sounds like it's telling you to do a reversal.**

**Me: Really?**

**Roxas: Yeah. That theme got on my nerves.**

**Maleficent: I wish I had those Nobodies. They're so much better than the heartless.**

**Ansem: Ahem.**

**Xemnas: It's true Ansem. I'm sorry.**

**Ansem: NO ITS NOT!**

**Xehanort: My armor literally has the Nobody insignia so shut the f*** up Ansem.**

**Me: Disclaimer?**

**Regret: I'll do it! Ryochix does not own anything in Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Zenonia, La Tale or Cartoon Network. If he did, Cartoon Network would not be as good as sh*t by now. ****He only owns Nami, Trey, Linn, Skyler, and this plot.**  


**Bugs Bunny: True that Regret. And remember, these OCs belong to their respective owners.**

_**Allen- Nenu143's OC**_

_**Ignis- nastalgia's OC**_

_**Ace- Dutch1996's OC**_

_**Kizen- Dodgerjoey's OC**_

_**Higanbana- Witch Of Tragedies's OC**_

_**Pengause Fienderson- Formerly Chilltown's OC**_

**Roxas: Hope you like the next chapter.**

**Twilight Thorn: REVERSAL! REVERSAL! REVERSAL! REVERSAL!**

**Roxas: See what I mean?**

**Me: By the way, thanks for your support and reviews. I got 16 reviews and 7 alerts. *jumps around in joy* thanks so much. And trust me, just because Cartoon Network is sh*t on TV doesn't mean that it will suck in this fanfic. Have fun reading this next chapter.**

* * *

(_Dismiss plays)_

(**Heard in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)**

(**Author's Note: Happy I gave your OC a cool theme Witch Of Tragedies?)**

Regret blocked the blast of ice that Higanbana shot through her musket and charged at her full speed. He slashed at her with his blade which she easily blocked without much effort. Regret jumped backward and sent a crescent slash at Higanbana, but she shot a blast of ice at it making it freeze in midair. She then grabbed it and threw it at Regret like a boomerang. He moved to the side to avoid it, and notice that the girl was smiling.

"What's so funny?" Regret said not noticing the magical circle appearing under him.

"This." Higanbana then lifts up her hand which made a magical barrier grow out of the circle and trap Regret inside of it.

"Damn you." Regret throws a furry of slashes at the barrier trying to get free, but the scratches made by his sword disappeared inside of the barrier.

Higanbana then summons a sphere and throws it at Regret making him get hurt while inside of the barrier. She smiles and throws more spheres at the magical barrier that contained Regret and then suddenly let him down hard on the dark floor. Regret got up and stood on his feet trying to ignore his many injuries. He jumped into the air and slashed his sword at her but she only jumped backward and levitated in the air.

"Don't you see that you cannot beat me?" Higanbana said as she summoned a red rifle and shot a blast of fire at Regret. "You should have just came with us Regret. We could have used your darkness."

"What darkness?" Regret said as he reflected the fire blast at Higanbana which hit her head on and made her fall onto the floor with some of her clothes singed.

Higanbana got off the dark floor and smiled. "We all know that you are the Seed of Chaos." She smiles as Regret is shocked that she knew his secret.

"Shut up!" Regret is then filled with dark energy and throws a dark celestial slash at Higanbana which sent her flying backwards a few feet. "How could you possibly know this?"

Higanbana gripped her bleeding chest and smiled. "We are the thirteen darknesses. We know all." She then jumped backwards and put her red musket on her right hand and used the other hand to summon a gray musket. She held the triggers of both muskets and shot them at Regret. "Burning Hurricane!" A hurricane of fire was thrown at Regret and threw him backward.

Regret felt the hurricane burn on his skin and singe his clothes. He fell onto the ground and was only able to stand on one knee by using his sword for support when he stabbed it onto the ground.

Higanbana then sent her muskets back into the elements they came from and walked towards Regret. She grabbed his yellow hair and charged up dark energy on his palm. "Had enough?"

Regret's eyes then changed into a bright yellow color instead of dark blue. He then charged up dark energy on his sword and slashed it across Higanbana's chest. Knowing that his sword hit Higanbana dead on, he transferred the dark energy from his sword into his hand. He then blasted the dark energy at Higanbana with devastating force. It launched her into the dark sky and would have also crashed headfirst onto the floor if she had not levitated in the air at the last second. She then gripped the reopened wound on her chest and felt the blood seep onto her clothes. A trickle of blood was on her head and dropped onto the dark floor.

She only smiled and opened a corridor of darkness. "Fool. You will soon regret this choice." She walked through the corridor and disappeared leaving Regret alone in the Realm Of Darkness.

(_Dismiss ends_)

Regret sighed and strapped his sword onto his back. _Now how do I get out of here?_ He then saw a bright light shining on the Realm Of Darkness. He looked closely at it and could only make out long gray ears.

"What's up doc?" The long eared individual said as the light dimmed down. He had gray and white fur and he had long gray ears. He had two buck teeth and wore blue baggy clothes and black shoes. He also wore white gloves and held a Kingdom Key similar to what Sora and Mickey had except that the blade was orange and the hilt was green with a rabbit chain tied to it.

Regret rubbed his eyes because he did not believe what he was seeing. _A talking rabbit which stood on two feet instead of four. _He thought as he took his sword out of his back. "Who are you?" He asked with hesitation.

The long eared individual wiped the dust off of his baggy clothes. "King Bugs of Looney Castle. But you can just call me Bugs. I'm here to save you."

Regret sheathed his sword and strapped it to his back. "It's not every day I'm saved by a talking rabbit." He said making Bugs laugh.

"Trust me, you'll see worse. Now let's get you out of here." As Bugs said this, he used a Star Shard to get both him and Regret out of the Realm Of Darkness.

* * *

Back in the simulator, Trey took down the last Soldier heartless with a swift, horizontal blow which cut it in half and disappeared back into the digital world. Riku nodded and turned off the simulator and directed Trey back into the training center where Nami was fighting a girl who had long blond hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a sparkly black T-shirt, white pants, and green sandals. She had on two golden earrings and used a claymore as a weapon.

"Had enough?" The girl said as she threw and upwards slash which would have separated Nami's head from her body had she not ducked before it was too late.

Nami blocked the next blow that came and kicked the girl's stomach. "Nope." She responded as she got kicked onto the floor.

The girl laughed as Nami gripped her stomach. "You're no keyblade wielder Nami. You weren't even good enough to beat me back in Twilight Town."

Nami got up and slashed her keyblade at the girl's leg. "That's cause you only fought me once Skyler."

Skyler gripped her leg and fell onto the floor. "Is that all you got orphan?" She smiled and got off the floor. She slashed her claymore across Nami's cheek leaving a mark on the side of her face. "Your parents thought you were useless, worthless, a nobody."

This obviously got Nami mad which was shown when she punched her across the face. Skyler fell onto the floor holding her cheek and was prepared to attack her when Nami suddenly ran out of the training center. A small group was laughing when the pink haired girl ran out of the training center while Skyler had a smug look on her face.

Linn who was also watching the fight along with Trey was shocked at Nami's reaction. He walked over to Skyler with a mad expression on his face. "That was a bitch move dude."

Skyler looked at the green haired boy and slapped his face. "I'm a girl not a boy."

"You sure look like a boy. And an ugly one too." Linn said getting another slap in the face.

"Defending your friend? I wouldn't bother. She's just an ugly orphan." Skyler said as she saw Trey running next to Linn. "Hi! My name's Skyler!" She said as she pushed Linn out of her way.

"Hey!" Linn said to Skyler as she shot him a dirty look.

Trey chose his next words carefully. "Hi! My name's Trey. I'm just gonna walk away from your bitchy self ok." He then ran out of the training center leaving a shocked Skyler and a laughing Linn.

"That's what people like you get!" Said Linn as he continued to hold his gut while laughing.

Skyler then called her group of friends back to her and walked out of the training center. But Riku stopped them before they got the chance.

"I think I got a special assignment for you." Riku said sarcastically as he directed the group to the kitchen. "Time to wash some dirty dishes." As he left he heard some groans from Skyler's group as they started to wash dishes and clean the kitchen.

Sora walked over to Riku. "Poor Nami." He said with concern.

"Yeah." Riku said as he walked back into his cabin along with Sora.

Meanwhile, Trey was looking for Nami and found her on a tree crying with her face on her hands. Trey climbed up the tree and sat next to her. He took her hands off of her face and held her hands. Nami looked at him and blushed while Trey felt his face slightly rise in temperature.

"Is something wrong?" Trey asked with concern as Nami started to cry again. "Is it something I said?"

Nami looked at him and smiled. "No. Its just that…I feel as if I'm different from everybody else since I don't know where my parents are."

(_Friends in my heart plays_)

(**Heard in the original Kingdom Hearts game**)

Trey looked at her. "That doesn't make you different." He then takes out a necklace and shows it to her. "I lost my parents to a war back in Zenonia. I lived alone without a family until my friend Chael gave me a place to live. I then met some good friends like Linn, Frey and Chael's father, Regret."

Nami then wipes a tear from her face. "But I don't remember anything that happened before I was eight years old."

"Maybe when you go on more of your travels, you could find something that might lead you to your parents. Or at least get you some of your memories." Trey said trying to reassure Nami.

Nami looked at him and smiled. "That's a great idea." She wiped her tears from her eyes and looked at Trey only to see him reflecting off of the sunlight showing his features a bit better.

_Wow. He looks great in the sunset._ Nami thought.

_I knew you liked him. _Aqua said making Nami blush.

_Shut up. _Nami said as he looked away from Trey.

Trey on the other hand, felt the same way about Nami. He blushed as he noticed the amazing appearance that Nami had in the moonlight.

_She's just amazing. _Trey thought.

_So you do like her. _Terra said in Trey's mind.

_Shut up. _Trey said as he noticed Nami look at him.

They both blushed and looked away from each other. They stood there without talking to each other for a while until Nami tried to break the silence.

"Want me to teach you how to summon your keyblade?" Nami said getting Trey's attention.

"Um, ok." Trey said in response.

"Great!" Nami said as he grabbed Trey's keyblade and threw it far away in the forest. "Now imagine a bright light coming into your hand."

Trey breathed in and imagined a bright light coming on his hand. While he did this, Nami took this chance to stare at his face.

_And you call me obsessive. _Aqua said in Nami's mind.

_He's just so…_ Nami couldn't finish her sentence.

_Talented, amazing, spectacular? _Aqua suggested.

Trey then successfully called his keyblade back to his hand. "I did it!"

Nami quickly stopped staring at Trey and scratched the back of her head. "Good work. Now imagine sending that light back to it's rightful place."

Trey then imagined sending that light away. He then felt his keyblade leave his hand and return to the light. "Wow." He then looks at Nami. "Thanks a lot."

Nami blushed. "No problem." She then jumped off the tree with Trey following not too far behind. "Wanna see if we can pull a prank on Skyler?"

Trey gave Nami a warm smile in response. "Gladly."

(_Friends in my heart stops_)

* * *

King Bugs and Regret teleported into the front steps of a big castle. The castle's walls were gray with a brown, wooden door and a red roof which seemed to be made of bricks. They walked inside of the castle, only to be greeted by a black feathered duck in a wizard's hat and a pig holding a longsword on his right hand while using the other hand to hold a red shield. They both bowed down to King Bugs.

Bugs smiled at the two. "Daffy. Go manage the wizard court will you?" He said to the duck. "And Porky. Go manage the Knight army."

"Yes sir!" Daffy said as he walked back to where he came from. But he could be heard muttering words that would have made him get soap on his mouth.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes sir." Porky said as he ran back to the Knight army.

Bugs then walked into his throne room along with Regret following behind him. Bugs then sits on the throne next to a female rabbit with yellow fur, buckteeth simlar to Bug's and a purple dress with matching purple heels.

The female rabbits extends her hand to Regret. "Hello. I am Lola. What is your name?"

Regret hesitated and shook her hand. "Regret." He said. _How many talking animals are there?_

Bugs then scratched the back of his head and looked at Regret. "So what made you get in the Realm Of Darkness?"

Regret sat on the floor. "Well, after my world got destroyed by two hooded men-" He said before Bugs cut him off.

"Were one of these two hooded men holding a black key? Like mine?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah." Regret said.

_They must be those thirteen darknesses Mickey warned me about. _Bugs thought.

"Then after my world got destroyed, I got stuck in the Realm Of Darkness for some reason. And I met this girl who called herself the Lieutenant of the thirteen darknesses." Regret said as Bugs and Lola seemed surprised.

_They have a Lieutenant? They must be preparing an army. _Bugs thought.

"She attacked me and somehow knew something about me." Regret said with a scared expression.

"What was it?" Lola asked but Regret refused to answer. "You can tell us."

Regret hesitated to say the next part. "She somehow knew….that I was the Seed Of Chaos." Bugs and Lola seemed confused so he started to explain. "You see, back when I lived in my world Zeononia…"

* * *

_Flashback_

A boy walked through a canyon with some lava seeping through the cracks on the rocky floor. He wore a brown shirt with light blue pants and black shoes. His hair was yellow and wore armored gloves to hold his large sword. He saw lava monsters trying to block his path and he charged towards them. He fought through numerous lava monsters by swinging his large sword through each of them. He then walked through a bridge and reached a ground that was carved into a small circle. The bridge collapsed behind the boy which left him stranded on the island. A giant black creature with large hands, sharp black teeth and one black horn appeared in front of the young boy. The boy scowled and looked at the creature.

"It's time to end this now Ghost of Ladon!" The yellow haired boy said as he held his sword with a firm grip.

The black ghost of a monster known as Ladon made no emotion. "Pathetic, Regret. Wrapped in that human body. So weak. Did you forget the harm you've done? The people you've hurt? YOU ARE DESTINED TO FALL INTO DARKNESS!"

The young boy known as Regret looked down gripped his sword even harder. "It was all inevitable. The curse I bear…the harm I've done. I regret everything."

Ladon laughed and raised a fist at Regret. "You think you can defeat me demon?" He brought the fist down on Regret which the boy blocked with one quick movement with his large sword.

"I might not be able to defeat you, I might even die trying." He then looked up at Ladon as he pushed his fist back with his sword. "But I can't give up now! I will die a human being NOT a demon!"

(_Forze Del Male plays_)

(**Heard in the original Kingdom Hearts**)

The creature laughed and charged up a beam of darkness. "The Seed Of Chaos is within you Regret. It was pointless for you to come into the Canyon Of Despair. It will soon consume you and turn you into a being of darkness!" He threw the beam of darkness at Regret which the boy quickly dodged.

Regret stabs his sword into Ladon's arm. The ghost ignores the pain and smashed his hands onto the ground making a dark shockwave. Regret jumped over it and slashed at Ladon's face which obviously hurt the monster when a loud screech came after it. Regret fell onto the ground and got hit by one of the creature's large fists, throwing him to the edge of the circle. Ladon laughed and smashed his fist onto the ground, creating yet another dark shockwave which made Regret fall of the edge. The young hero quickly grabbed the edge and pulled himself up onto the circle.

"You cannot win!" Ladon said as he smashed both of his hands together and made a crescent slash which was heading towards Regret.

Regret used his sword to reflect the slash back to Ladon which hurt him severely. He then jumped into the air and held his sword above his head. He then used some of his darkness to dash towards Ladon with an aura of darkness powering him. He was careful not to use too much as he slashed at Ladon's face with his sword empowered with darkness.

"Take this!" Ladon said as he opened his mouth to let out a blast of flames at the young boy.

Regret get burned by some of the flames that came from the Ghost's fiery mouth, but would have gotten scorched and burned to a crisp if it wasn't for the dark aura. Regret then brought his sword upwards and brought it down with extreme force which made his sword look like a dark blur. Regret's dark aura made the sword look longer. He slashed the sword at Ladon which made the monster make a loud screech and fall to the floor.

(_Forze Del Male stops_)

"Fool…..this….changes…..nothing." The Ghost of Ladon said panting as he said each word.

"You're right. Nothing changes. But this is the choice that I make." Regret said as he felt a small earthquake shake the ground. The earthquake spewed lava onto the circular floor and started to burn it. Regret felt something hurt his chest. "What..?" He said as another monster reappeared in front of him as the Ghost of Ladon disappeared. It was a gigantic purple head with horns around his neck and big purple teeth which formed into a permanent scowl. On his forehead where his eyes should have been, was a big hole with a glowing white head with two pink eyes and two white horns on the top of its head. It's hands were separated far away from the head. The hands were also purple in color with nails shaped to look like sharp horns with a pink gem on the middle of each hand.

"I am Osiris, the Seed Of Chaos inside of you. You and I are the same." The creature said as he looked at Regret with his glowing white head on the top of the gigantic head.

"I am nothing like you Osiris." Regret said as he gripped his sword.

"It was pointless for you father to protect you in exchange for his life. Not knowing that it was a matter of time that I would finally awaken." Osiris said.

"What are you talking about?" Regret said with a slightly scared expression.

"Stupid child. Don't you get it? It wasn't you who killed your father. He died trying to stop my awakening within you. All he did was delay my rising." Osiris said as he made an evil laugh.

"Father…." Regret said as he hung his head down.

"You have separated me from your soul, but the time to become one is now! You must embrace your destiny! Become one with the darkness!" Osiris said. His voice echoing through the canyon.

"NEVER! I will never give in to you and your darkness. For me and everyone I care about!" Regret then held his sword with a firm grip. "I will end this now!"

"We might look apart…But I am what you created with your darkness." Osiris said loudly. "I am the reflection of your soul, if I cease to exist…then so will you!"

"I don't care! I made a choice…I remember the sacrifice my father made…And I remember his faith in me." Regret said as he swung his sword back. "I will not betray the faith he has in me!"

"Then try your best! Hehehe!" Osiris said as Regret swung his sword making a crescent slash at his head. One of his hands blocked the blow and fell back to the floor with a burn mark on it's palm. "You'll have to try better than that."

(_Forze dell Oscurita plays_)

(**Heard in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep**)

Regret then charged at the head of Osiris, but it easily floats into the sky away from Regret's sword. Regret then charged at one of the hands and slashes his sword at the horns which acted as nails on the giant finger. The horns did not even get scratched.

"Get ready to taste the power of darkness!" Osiris's head then shoots out a blast of dark energy at Regret which made the boy fall onto the ground holding his bleeding chest. "You cannot win!"

"I can and I will!" Regret said as he jumped into the air and stabbed his sword onto the gem on the middle of the hand. The gem scorched the hand and made it turn into dust. Regret smiled and charged at the other hand.

Osiris then smiled as he started to try and stab the gem in the middle of the other hand. "You think that trick will work again?" He then shot a blast of dark energy at the gem on the hand which powered up the hand with dark energy.

"What?" Regret said as the hand made a dark shield to bounce Regret into a wall. He then pointed his sword at Osiris's head and shot a blast of dark energy at the forehead where the glowing white head was.

Osiris felt the searing pain and his remaining hand let his guard down. Regret then charged at the hand and destroyed the shield before destroying the hand by stabbing the gem in the middle. It turned into dust and Regret brought his sword back and brought it back forward making a crescent slash speed towards Osiris's head. The head felt the devastating effects of the attack and fell to the floor.

"Give up yet?" Regret said as he pointed his sword at the head.

Osiris gave out a loud laugh. "Why would I give up?" The dust on the floor then regenerates back into the same two hands. Osiris then used his power to make two feet with horns that acted as toenails and a pink gem in the middle of the foot. "The fun just started." The head then floats back into the air.

Regret growled and he got a dark aura. He charged at a hand and slashed a horn off of it. He then carried the horn and threw it at Osiris's head. The head moves out of the way only to get hit by another horn a few moments after that. The head then charges up his dark energy to make another dark blast which hit Regret again and made him fall onto the floor with burn marks on his hands and chest. Regret then gets attacked by all of the hands and feet. Regret uses his sword to push them away and he then jumps into the air.

_I have no choice. I have to use all of my darkness if I am to win this fight. I must remember to hold on to the light though. _Regret thought as he used the last bit of his darkness. He then charges at the two hands and completely obliterates them with a fast slash with his blade on both of their gems. They turn into dust and start to regenerate but Regret shoots a blast of darkness at the regenerating hands destroying them completely. He then charges at the two feet and shoots two blasts of darkness at the gems of the feet at zero range. They get blown into dust and Regret shoots another blast of darkness at the two piles of dust before they can regenerate.

The remaining head of Osiris snarls and shoots a blast of darkness at Regret. "FOOL! BY USING YOUR DARKNESS! YOU'VE ONLY MADE ME STRONGER!"

Regret absorbs the blast of darkness into his blade. "Darkness may be the opposite of light and it may even consume you. But I have remembered to hold on to the light while I'm using it. Something that you and Ladon never did." He then throws the blast of darkness back to Osiris and watched the head fall onto the ground due to the sheer force of the blast. He then runs towards the forehead and looks at the glowing white head. "It's over." He then stabs it in between the two eyes and watches the head of Osiris slowly fade back into darkness.

(_Forze dell Oscurita stops_)

"How could it be? How could you have defeated me?" The fading head of Osiris said.

"The light always defeats the darkness." Regret said as Osiris was shocked.

"But…you used the darkness." Osiris said as only his glowing white head remained.

Regret smiled as he got on his knees. "I already told you, the darkness does not affect me if I hold on to the light."

"This isn't over…Your soul dies with me." Osiris completely disappeared.

Regret then saw a girl over his body. She put her hands on his chest and put white energy into his body. Regret then felt better and did not feel as if he was dying. He opened his eyes only to see a girl with light orange hair, a blue dress and blue sandals looking at a dying girl with gray hair and a long red dress.

"Sun!" Regret said to the orange haired girl. "What happened?"

The orange haired girl looked at Regret and a tear fell out of her blue eyes. "It was Lady Charity. She gave her life to save you."

"But why?" Regret asked the dying girl.

Lady Charity coughed out crimson blood and her gray eyes looked at Regret. "You've taught me that fate can always change. But by resurrecting you, I also brought back the demon that was inside of you. He will be stronger than before and he will pose a greater threat to you in the future. But my faith in you does not waver. Prove it to everyone that my faith is not misplaced." Lady Charity then died in a pool of blood.

Regret then carries the body of Lady Charity. "Let's go home Sun." Regret and Sun then walked back home to bury the body of Lady Charity.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Regret said to the shocked Bugs and Lola.

"Wow. I feel sorry for you doc." Bugs said as Lola wiped a tear from her face. "So if the organization gets its hands on you…"

"They will try to pry the darkness out of me and use it to create chaos am I right?" Regret said as both Bugs and Lola nodded.

A boy with clanky blue armor bowed down in front of Bugs and Lola. He had dark blonde hair in a messy blowout hidden under his tall pointed cone helmet. He also wore heavy gauntlets, pointed toe boots a blue undershirt and loose fitting navy bottoms bloused above his boots. "King Bugs and Queen Lola. A message from King Mickey and Queen Minnie."

King Bugs nodded. "What is the message Pengause?"

Pengause then cleared his throat and looked at the King and Queen. "They want a meeting with you. It's about the thirteen darknesses."

King Bugs nodded. "Thank you. Tell them we will be there."

Pengause bowed down and looked up at them. "Don't I get something else?"

"Go Pengause!" Lola said as he watched Pengause leave in a hurry. "Never satisfied with anything."

Regret looked at them. "I need to look for my son and his friends. Do you have a ship or anything that will let me travel?"

King Bugs smiled. "Of course!" He then points to the hangar. "There's an arsenal of gummi ships over there. Go take one."

Regret bowed down. "Thank you so much." He then ran to the hangar and looked at the arsenal of ships. He then picked a medium sized gummi ship and sat on the pilot's seat. He then blasted off into sky and set the ship on autopilot. _Better learn how to fly this thing first._ Regret then picked up a gummi ship manual and started to read about how to pilot a ship.

Nami walked over to her cabin and plopped herself down onto her bed. _That was so funny when we hung her from the top of her cabin above a bucket of worms._ She thought as she laughed.

_She deserved it for making fun of your parents. _Aqua said laughing a bit herself. _I thought it was sweet for Trey to help you._

Nami then put the blankets on herself. _Are you implying that I like Trey?_

_I KNOW you like Trey, Nami. _Aqua said which made Nami blush.

_Good night Aqua. _Nami said getting frustrated.

_Good night lovebird. _Aqua said making Nami's face turn red.

Trey was walking back to his own cabin when Linn stopped him before he could get in.

"Hey." Linn said.

"Hi." Trey tried to move into the cabin but Linn blocked his way. "What do you want man?"

"You like her don't you?" Linn said making Trey blush.

"What are you talking about?" Trey said pretending not to know.

"Nami of course!" Linn said making Trey's whole face turn red.

"Shut up Linn!" Trey said as he pushed the green haired boy out of the way and walked into him cabin. He made sure to slam the door and lock Linn out.

Linn laughed. _Yep. He likes her._ He then walked back to his own cabin.

Sora was looking up into the night sky and watched the stars.

_I wonder where Kairi is…_ He thought as a pink motorcycle suddenly appeared next to him and out came a person with pink and black armor.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

The armored woman then unsummoned her helmet to reveal a red headed girl with blue eyes. "Forgot me already Sora?"

Sora's eyes turned as wide as saucers when he saw the person in front of him. "Kairi?" He said as he rubbed his eyes, not believing it to be true.

"Yeah it's me!" She then looks at the pauldron that Sora was wearing. "You have one too?"

"Yeah. Got it as a surprise." Sora said with a smile. "You like?"

"Yeah!" Kairi then looks up at the sky along with Sora. "So how's Riku?"

"Sleeping." Sora said as they both laughed. "So what brings you here?"

Kairi smiles and lightly touches Sora's shoulder. "To see you of course."

Sora looked shocked. "Me?"

Kairi then places a kiss on Sora's cheek. "Yes, you." She then yawns. "I should get to sleep." She then gets up and gestures Sora to follow. "C'mon Sora."

Sora touches his cheek and smiles. "Ok." He smiles as Kairi holds his hands as they walked back to their cabin to get sleep.

* * *

"You failed!" Xehanort said as Higanbana looked fearlessly at the old man.

"His darkness was too strong for me to actually capture him. But luckily, I got this." She then takes a small piece of Regret's hair out of her pocket which made the old man smile.

"Good job. At least you accomplished the original mission. Take it to Vexen. Tell him to make a replica of the Seed Of Chaos." Xehanort said as Higanbana looked confused.

"But he's dead…" Higanbana said as the old man made an evil sneer.

"His Absent Silhouette isn't." He then uses the X-Blade to summon a dark portal with a shield outlined by a white aura. Out of it came a man with blond hair worn long with two slightly shorter bangs on his face. He had large, bright green eyes. He had on the organization cloak but he wore the sleeve slightly longer than normal and partially cover his hands and his boots almost wearing it like a gown.

"I am Vexen. How may I be of service?" Higanbana then hands him the piece of Regret's hair. "So you've found the Seed Of Chaos. Excellent. I will get to work on the replica immideately."

Xehanort then smiled as Vexen walked back to his lab. "Get out of my sight Lilith."

Higanbana then flinched at the sound of that name. "I told you already. Call me Higanbana." She then made a dark portal and left the room.

Xehanort made a dark portal and disappeared into the Corridors Of Darkness.

* * *

**Regret: You officially just made me one of the coolest characters in this fanfic.**

**Chael: What about me? When do I wake up?**

**Runa: Probably in the next chapter.**

**Vexen: Great job bringing in the Silhouettes in this fic Ryo!**

**Me: Thanks Vexen.**

**Twilight Thorn: REVERSAL! REVERSAL! REVERSAL! REVERSAL!**

**Roxas: He's singing his own theme. Am I the only one who notices this?**

**Sora: Nope. And it's creepy.**

**Me: Anyway…I am still accepting OCs, and I guess that Drive Forms are going to be on this fic. With a few modifications though.**

**Nami: And don't forget to review!**

**Trey: See ya later!**

**Twilight Thorn: REVERSAL! REVERSAL! REVERSAL! REVERSAL!**

**Me: Will somebody kill this guy already?**


	8. Chapter 7: Degenerated Tribe

**Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core**

_Chapter 7 Degenerated Tribe_

**Marluxia: Sora, you suck in Chain of Memories.**

**Sora: How?**

**Yugi: You don't know how to d-d-d-d…ddddd duel!**

**Me: You're not in Kingdom Hearts!**

**Yugi: Neither are the majority of the people that you are adding.**

**Nami: That is a good point.**

**Me: So you basically want me to fill up this part of the story with random characters?**

**All: YES!**

**Me: Alright if you say so.**

**Yugi: Good. Come out everyone! *everyone comes out* By the way, Ryochix does not own us or anything in Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Elsword, Zenonia, La Tale or Cartoon Network. If he did, I would have gotten a d-d-d-d…**

**Naruto: Sh-sh-sh-sh SHUT UP! He only own Nami, Trey, Linn, Skyler (yes, her group too) and this plot.**

**Goku: Remember, these OCs belong to their respective owners.**

_**Allen- Nenu143's OC**_

_**Ignis- nastalgia's OC**_

_**Ace- Dutch1996's OC**_

_**Kizen- Dodgerjoey's OC**_

_**Higanbana- Witch Of Tragedies's OC**_

_**Pengause Fienderson- Formerly Chilltown's OC**_

_**Malice- bladewielder05's OC**_

**Sauske: And most of us probably won't be in the actual fic.**

**Me: How the hell do you know about my fic?**

**Amon: Prepare to be equalized. *runs after author***

**Me: *runs away* NO! DON'T TAKE AWAY MY WRITING POWERS!**

**Korra: Enjoy the chapter while I take down Amon. *chases Amon and fights him***

* * *

Chael awoke in a hospital bed of leaves and tree bark. He awoke to see Frey looking above him only to see that she didn't look exactly like her. She wore a pointed white hat with a white tank top that showed her belly and a white skirt. She wore no shoes but had red eyes and yellow hair exactly like Frey's but she also had white wings similar to an angel's.

"Frey? You look different. I knew you were as beautiful as an angel but…" Chael stopped as "Frey" put a finger on his lips and smiled.

"I'm not a beautiful angel like Frey. My name is Celine." The girl said as her smile grew slightly wider. "Thank you for saving me from the Kraken."

Chael smiled as get out of his bed. "No problem." He then looks around the hospital tent. "Where's Runa?"

"She went to change into better clothes." She then looks out of the tent to see a crowd around a human sized Runa. "And she's attracted a crowd."

Chael went outside to see Runa wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with black shorts that reached up to her thighs and showed off her legs. She wore tan sandals and had a flower on her hair on the side of her head. She had a crowd around her which admired her beauty.

"Thank you. Thank you. I love you a- eek!" Runa was cut off as Chael grabbed her ear and dragged her over to the tent where Celine was. "What was that for?"

"We need to find Frey and the others." Chael said as Runa laughed.

"So you found out that this wasn't Frey?" Runa said as she face palmed. "Of course. You were unconscious. I suggest that Celine introduced herself to you."

"Yes I have." She then looked at Runa. "You look nice."

"Thank you." Runa then glares at Chael. "At least SOMEONE appreciates how pretty I look."

"Get over yourself." Chael said as she looked at Celine. "So where are we?"

"You are in Midgard. It is the in the center of all of the worlds." Celine said as she walked out of the tent with Chael and Runa following her. "This is the Degenerated Tribe. We live in the middle of our neighbors, the Devil and Angel Tribes."

"There are three tribes?" Chael asked as Celine nodded.

"Yes. The Devil Tribe and the Angel Tribe are currently at war. And they dragged us into it." As she said this, a person with devil wings and black armor tried to attack Celine but he suddenly stopped in his tracks and blood was coming out of his mouth. Chael and Runa noticed that there was a blade sticking out of his chest as he fell to the ground. A person came to retrieve his blade. He had silver hair, a blue headband and white armor with a blue trim. He had two wings coming out of his head. His blade was a golden long sword with a red hilt.

"Shaman! What are you doing here?" The man said as he pointed his blade at Chael. "Who is this man? A lowly degenerated tribe member? How dare you commit wicked deeds to our Shaman!" He slashed his long sword at the boy which he blocked with his own blade.

"I didn't do anything!" Chael said as he dodged another slash from the silver haired man.

"Luxferre!" Celine says with authority. "Stop this now! They saved me from the people who wanted to dispose of me."

Luxferre then stops his attack but growls at Chael. "Yes. Shaman."

"Besides, he's not even a member of this tribe. He's human." Runa said which shocked both Luxferre and Celine. "What?" She asked confused.

"We've never seen a human in this world before." Celine said with worry on her voice as a Devil like person appeared next to Celine. "HELP!"

Chael quickly slashed his sword at the Devil soldier, killing it. "Lemme guess…these are the Devil Tribe members that you were talking about?"

Celine nodded and watched as Luxferre slashed at another one that was attempting to attack the Shaman.

(_Vim and Vigor plays_)

(**Heard in Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep**)

"GET INSIDE!" Luxferre said as the Shaman ran inside of her kingdom as everyone else in the town did the same. "Ok human.." He spat. "Show me what you can do."

_Gladly._ Chael thought as he slashed through one Devil Tribe soldier as Luxferre stabbed his sword through another one.

"Burn!" Runa said as she shot a red hot fire at a Devil Tribe soldier. She then saw a familiar shadowy figure with bright yellow eyes. "Chael! Heartless!"

_Heartless? What are they doing here? _Chael thought as he slashed through one Shadow heartless and kicked the face of a Devil Tribe Soldier.

_What are Heartless? _Luxferre thought as he slashed through a Soldier heartless. _A new Devil Tribe breed? _He then beheaded a Devil Tribe Soldier and stabbed its headless body.

An army of Degenerated Tribe soldiers came to help Chael and Luxferre fight the army of Heartless and Devil Tribe Soldiers. Luxferre yelled out a battle cry and attacked the army along with Chael and the army.

Far away in the distance, Vexen was standing next to a blond haired boy with blue eyes and a dark blue and black bodysuit with the heartless insignia on the middle.

"Do you know what to do?" Vexen asked the blond haired boy.

"Yes creator. I am the replica of Regret, The Seed Of Chaos. I will not fail you." Regret said with a devilish smile.

"Then go Regret. Don't fail me." Vexen said as the Regret replica nodded and attacked the Degenerated Tribe army along with the army of Heartless and Devil Tribe army.

"So you've made the replica already?" A voice asked behind Vexen.

"Yes I have Higanbana. Or should I say, Lilith Scarlett?" Vexen said which made the Lieutenant frustrated.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled angrily. "What do you plan to do with that replica anyway?"

Vexen looked at the battle between the two armies. "I'm testing his capabilities. By giving him orders to destroy his son."

Higanbana smiled. "Excellent." She said as she watched the Degenerated Tribe army slowly dwindle. "Looks like we're winning."

Chael looked around to see that the Degenerated Tribe army was dying. Their forces were falling. "Runa!"

Runa smiled and charged up four balls of energy, each one with a basic element. Chael jumped in front of the balls of elements and felt them circle around him. He used his sword to hit each element at a part of the army.

"Fire!" Chael said as he hit the ball containing fire energy.

"Fire bomb!" Runa said as the fire ball suddenly exploded which burned both Heartless and Devil Tribe Soldiers.

"Water!" Chael said as he hit the ball containing water energy.

"Waterfall!" Runa said as the water ball floated into the air and exploded which doused the army in water. The army seemed confused at first, but that was before Runa used thunder on the army. The pain on the army was enhanced due to the water they had on them.

"Wind!" Chael said as he hit the ball containing wind energy.

"Tornado!" Runa said as the wind ball formed into a tornado which sucked in the army and spun them around until they perished.

"Earth!" Chael said as he hit the ball containing earth energy.

"Earthquake!" Runa said as the ball got sucked into the floor. The floor cracked open under a part of the army and sucked them in. The floor then crashed together, crushing the soldiers and the heartless.

Chael then threw his sword into the air and only watched as Runa charged up light energy into the large sword. Chael caught the sword in his two hands and slashed it forward making a yellow crescent slash. It cut through a part of the army and eliminated them with devastating force.

(_Vim and Vigor stops_)

Chael smiled at seeing the numbers in the Devil Tribe and Heartless army slowly dwindle. "We're almost there!" Chael said as he slashed through another Heartless.

The Regret Replica suddenly came up towards Chael. "Hello little boy." The replica said making it sound like an insult.

Chael almost cried at seeing the image of his father. "Dad!" He said as he held him in a bone-crushing hug.

The replica laughed and pushed Chael off of him. "Fool. You shouldn't have come here."

Chael was shocked at his "dad's" words. "What are you talking about? I came to look for you."

The replica laughed again. "You came to look for bullsh*t. I am already taken over by darkness."

"I can still help you." Chael said as Regret only slapped him. "D-dad?"

"Shut up you bitch!" The replica said as he kicked Chael onto the ground. "You were useless. You thought that you could save Zenonia from destruction…WHEN YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAVE HALF OF THIS ARMY!"

Chael felt a tear fall onto the soft grass of Delfoy. "But…"

"But nothing! You are useless!" The Regret Replica said as Runa came up in front of him.

"Father or not that wasn't very nice!" The fairy said as Regret scoffed.

"I don't care what you think. I am a being of pure darkness!" The replica then gets empowered by darkness and summons his sword. It was a large black sword with a blood red hilt and a dark shaft.

Chael then looks at the replica. "My dad doesn't have that sword."

Runa then notices the bodysuit that he was wearing. "And he doesn't wear a bodysuit. Especially one with the heartless insignia."

Chael then grabs his sword and points it at the replica of his dad. "Who are you? And where's my father?"

(_Face it plays_)

(**Heard in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories**)

The replica smiled. "I am the replica of your father." He then slashed his sword at Chael. "And your worst nightmare."

Luxferre saw this and came to help Chael but Runa got in his way.

"What are you doing?" Luxferre said with a growl. "Degenerated Tribe or not, I'm not going to let one of my comrades die!"

Runa refused to move. "This is his fight. Sorry Luxferre."

Luxferre clenched his hands and nodded in understanding as he watched Chael fight the Regret replica.

"Where is my father?" Chael asked as he blocked the slash from the phony replica of his father. He growled and threw another slash at the replica. "Tell me you phony!"

The Regret Replica growled and jumped into the air. He pointed his sword tip downwards below him and headed for Chael's head. "I AM NOT A PHONY!" He said as he charged his entire body with darkness.

Chael jumped into the air towards the Regret Replica and blocked the strike with his own blade. "Where is my real father?" He asked aggressively.

The Regret replica broke away from Chael and stood a few feet away from Chael. "How am I supposed to know where is? I just got created for Pete's sake."

Chael's feet touched the ground and he then dashed towards the Regret replica. He slashed his blade at the replica only to have it blocked by the replica with a simple movement of his wrist. Chael broke the connection between his and the replica's blade and kicked at the replica's face. "Regret" moved out of the way and kicked upwards at Chael's chin which made contact and sent him flying upwards into the air. The replica then made a Corridor of Darkness above him and jumped into it. He reappeared above Chael and used the hilt of his sword to hit the young boy on the forehead and send him crashing down onto the floor.

"Chael!" Luxferre said. _I feel as if I've seen him before._ He thought as he watched Regret stomp on Chael's stomach.

"Now hold still so that I can dispose of you." "Regret" said as he brought his sword down on Chael.

Chael brought his sword up to block the attack. "No! My father and friends are out there somewhere. I can't give up now!" Chael said as "Regret's" blade continued to clash against his.

"Stupid boy." The replica said as he pushed harder against Chael's blade. "It's hopeless for you to find your friends. They're probably dead."

"Then how come I'm still alive." Said a boy with spiky red hair and a red shirt with black gloves, black sweatpants and white shoes. He had a sword which white on the middle of the blade but the majority was red. The hilt was gray and the shaft was golden yellow.

Chael's eyes widened as he kicked "Regret" off of him. "Elsword?"

"Yeah it's me." The redhead said as he saw the replica. "Why is your father fighting you Chael?"

Chael got off of the ground and threw a slash at the replica. "That's not my father. It's his replica."

Elsword nodded in understanding. "Want some help?" The boy said as he brought his sword back.

"I guess." Chael said as the red headed warrior sent a red crescent slash towards the replica.

"Regret" got pushed into a rock wall and fell to the floor. He got onto his feet and smiled. "Fool. You will never beat the darkness." He then opened a Corridor of Darkness and left the scene.

(_Face it stops_)

Chael then looked at Elsword, Runa and Luxferre. "We need to talk." He said as they walked into the kingdom where Celine was.

* * *

Maleficent was inside a fortress in Radiant Garden with an unconscious Kizen on the floor. It several spindly, crooked, golden-brown towers topped with black cone towers which were also crooked and spindly. It resided over what seems to be a tiny village of ramshackle stone buildings and its facade was dominated by a heartless emblem. They were inside an open room with a balcony looking back at the main Hollow Basion area and the walls having a sliding water effect.

Kizen slowly started to wake up and get into his senses. "What happened?"

Maleficent looked at him and said nothing. "You fainted while fighting those two boys. I took you back to Villain's Vale to recover." She said as Kizen growled in response.

"Those weaklings?" Kizen said getting frustrated. "I could have taken them in my sleep. I only got surprised that's all."

"Whatever. I have another task for you anyways." Maleficent said as she summoned a Corridor of Darkness. "I want you to get rid of the girl."

"What girl?" Kizen asked in confusion.

"The girl known as Nami." Maleficent said as Kizen nodded.

"Just one problem, WHO IS SHE?" Kizen asked as Maleficent opened a Corridor of Darkness.

"You'll find out as soon as you enter Hikari Academy." Maleficent said.

"Doesn't that place block people from getting inside?" Kizen asked as Maleficent smiled.

"Not if you use a Corridor of Darkness." Maleficent said. "Now get out of my sight." She said as Kizen walked inside of the portal.

_Stupid old hag. _Kizen said as he got inside of the portal as it disappeared, leaving Maleficent alone in the fortress.

Maleficent sat in her throne and sighed. "Can't believe I've been pushed back to this decaying fortress."

* * *

Regret was using the gummi ship to float around space. As he did, he decided to reflect on the past.

_I wonder what happened to them. _He thought as he started to remember four individuals. _Lu, Ecne, Morpice, Daza. What happened to you?_

He then remembers with a jolt what happened to one of the four members. _Oh yeah, Ecne's dead…._

* * *

_Flashback_

A girl with a blue robe under a black tank top and black shorts was running around the forest. She had long light blue socks and armored shoes. She had a rifle slung across her back and two pistols on both of her pockets.

"Regret? Where are you?" The girl said as she looked around the forest for Regret. He then stumbled across a man in who wore a black cloak over a light blue shirt, black pants and white shoes. The darkness was slowly consuming him. "Regret?" She asked.

The man looked at her through the darkness that was trying to consume him. "Stay…back…Ecne." He said taking long breaths after each word he said.

"Who did this to you?" The girl known as Ecne asked as a figure came out of Regret's darkness. It had glowing red eyes and two long horns.

"I did." The figure said with a laugh as he looked at Regret. "Stupid boy. He knew that he would eventually get consumed by darkness."

Ecne took out her rifle and shot it at the figure. "I won't let that happen!" She said.

The figure only caught the bullet and crushed it. "Stupid girl. I am Ladon, a being of Chaos and Destruction. You cannot defeat me."

Ecne was shocked. "But…we killed you. I SAW you die."

Ladon laughed. "No matter how many times I die, I will be reborn in the Seed of Chaos. Even though I only have a fragment of power, you cannot kill me."

Ecne then took out her two pistols and aimed them at Ladon. "I've done it once with Lu, Morpice and Daza. I can do it again!"

Ladon laughed. "You weaklings cannot defeat me. Even if I am merely a fragment."

(_The Dread of Night plays_)

(**Heard in Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. Not that big of a spoiler if you ask me.**)

Ladon grew two gigantic arms and swung them at Ecne. She jumped out of the way and shot her two pistols into an arm. The Ladon fragment only laughed as his arm gushed out dark smoke and he grabbed Ecne. He threw her through several trees and shot a beam of darkness at her. She got hit by the beam and got pushed through several more trees as a result. She forced herself to stand on two feet and gripped her two pistols.

"See how powerless you are to save your husband?" Ladon said as he shot a ball of darkness at Ecne.

Ecne quickly got out her rifle and aimed at the ball of darkness. She shot a bullet through the dark ball and it exploded throughout the forest. She then took close aim at one of Ladon's bloodred eyes and shot another bullet at it. Ladon felt the bullet pierce through his right eye and he put one of his gigantic arms onto the bleeding eye in a futile attempt to try and fix his vision.

"You'll pay for that." Ladon said as he shot another ball of darkness at Ecne. "Dark impulse!" The dark ball stretched and wrapped around Ecne, trapping her inside of it. "Now do you believe me when I say you can't beat me?"

Regret was watching the whole scene unfold and managed to stand on both of his feet. "Don't…touch…her." He said while gripping his sword.

Ladon looked at Regret. "Do you really think you can stop me?"

Regret then held his sword into the air. "Dark seal." A dark glowing circle revolved around him and Ladon. "I'm going to destroy you, for good."

"You think you can seal me away?" Ladon said as he had an aura of darkness revolving around him. "Fool! You will die if you do that dreaded seal!"

"Then we're going to die." He said as he stabbed his sword into the middle of the circle. "Together!"

Ecne then managed to break free from the dark ball and ran to Regret. "No. You cannot do this!" She pleaded as Regret didn't even bother to look at her.

"I have to do this. For Chael, for my friends, for my father." Regret said as he continued to hold the sword.

Ecne then pushed him out of the way and held the sword instead. Regret looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Ecne?" He said. His voice barely above a whisper.

"Tell Chael…I'm sorry." Ecne said as she got swallowed by the darkness.

Ladon as he got swallowed by darkness, only gave Regret a death glare. "Remember this boy, I will return one day. But my new Seed of Chaos still lives inside of you." Ladon then got sealed away along with Ecne.

(_The Dread of Night stops_)

_Ecne…I'll miss you. _Regret thought as he picked up his large sword and walked back to his village.

* * *

Regret shed a tear at the memory and continued to pilot the ship. He then saw a world that resembled a coliseum on top of a large, yellow cloud. He then saw ships with the heartless insignia shooting at him.

"What are these things?" Regret asked to himself as he dodged the shots and shot his own round of lasers back at the heartless.

The heartless got shot down and disintegrated in the middle of space. Regret then landed in the world that resembled a coliseum.

_I wonder what the name of this place is…_ Regret asked himself as he stumbled onto a small person. His lower body resembled that of a goat with orange fur and brown hooves. His upper body was that of a small man with an enormous gut with some hair on his chest and arms. The top of his head was bald except for four strands of orange hair while the back of his hair was about shoulder length. He had a curly goatee and two brown goat horns sprouting on the top of his head.

"Welcome to Olympus Coliseum!" The goat said, welcoming the visitor.

"Who are you?" Regret asked.

"I'm Philoctetes. A satyr. The trainer of all heroes!" The half-goat said. "I also run the coliseum."

_A coliseum huh? _Regret thought as he looked at the big coliseum. "So what does it take to join?"

"Hmm…you're going to have to train a bit first. Then we'll see about you joining." Phil said as he directed Regret to the coliseum to train.

* * *

"You failed?" Vexen yelled at "Regret" back in the Castle That Never Was.

The replica scoffed. "That redhead got in the way that's all."

Vexen face palmed and looked at the replica. "Lucky for you, I made you a partner."

"Regret" sighed. "I don't need a partner." He said as a Corridor of Darkness opened with Lilith coming out of it.

"You're getting a partner whether you like it or not." Lilith said as another person walked out of the Corridor of Darkness. It was a boy with black hair, and yellow eyes. He had a black shirt which he wore with black sweatpants and black shoes. He had a black sword with a black blade with many red swirls around it and a dark red hilt. He used a black, armored glove to hold it on his left hand which went up to his arm. His other arm was black and mechanical and on it's fingers was five long claws.

"Who's he?" "Regret" said suddenly interested in this guy.

Lilith smiled. "This is Raven. He's going to help us take down our enemy."

Raven looked at Lilith. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Chael and Runa were talking to Elsword inside of the kingdom while Luxferre went to check on Celine.

"So how exactly did you end up here after Zenonia got destroyed?" Chael asked.

Elsword brushed the dirt off of his sword. "All I know is that after I ended up here, I landed somewhere in the Degenerated Tribe. I knew I couldn't just leave them fighting the Devil Tribe and the Heartless."

"You know about the heartless too?" Runa said as Elsword nodded.

"Celine told me about them." Elsword replied.

"Do you know where Frey, Linn, Trey and my father are?" Chael asked as Elsword shook his head.

"Nope. Do you know where Aisha, Rena, Eve, Raven and Chung are?" Elsword asked as Chael shook his head as well.

"No sorry." Chael said while smiling. "I bet you're worried about Aisha the most." Chael joked making Elsword turn as red as his hair.

"As if you don't feel the same way about Frey." Elsword said making Chael blush as well.

"Shut up." Chael said trying to hide his face.

"I'm guessing you don't know where my sister is either." Elsword said.

"Nope sorry." Chael said as Runa smiled.

"Elisa, leader of the Red Knights. Now there's a warrior. Wonder what happened to her though." Runa said as Elsword nodded.

"I miss her." Elsword said as he wiped away a tear. He then turned to Chael. "You should think about joining the Holy Knights or maybe the Red Knights."

Chael smiled. "I'll think about it thanks."

"So what do we do?" Elsword asked as Chael thought for a moment.

"We're going to stay and help them. Just until we stop the Devil Tribe." Chael said as Elsword nodded.

"I was thinking that too." Elsword said as they walked into the room where Celine was.

"Have you decided?" Celine said as Elsword nodded.

"We'll help you." Chael said as Celine smiled and Luxferre growled.

"Great!" Celine said. "What's the plan though?"

Elsword smiled. "I think that we should…"

* * *

Nami woke up in the middle of the night at the sound of someone knocking on her door.

_Who the hell would knock at this time of the day?_ Nami thought tiredly as she got off her bed. "I'm coming!"

The person seemed to knock harder as Nami was on the front of the door.

"This better be good." Nami said as he opened the door only to see Kizen. "Who the hell are you?"

Kizen smiled and summoned his Heartbreaking Dusk keyblade. "I'm Kizen, here to destroy you. It's sad that I have to kill such a pretty girl." He said as he threw a slash at Nami.

Nami jumped back to avoid the slash. "What do you want?" She said as she summoned her keyblade.

Kizen said nothing and threw another slash at her. Nami blocked it with her keyblade and jumped out of her cabin.

"I know I have to take you down. But maybe if you go out with me, I'll consider letting you go." Kizen said as he walked slowly towards Nami.

"Ew. I'll pass." Nami said as she held her keyblade in a backhand stance.

"Suit yourself." Kizen said as he threw a slash at Nami, but a turtle was there to block it. "A turtle?"

"You know I can't sleep with you making all of this noise." A boy said holding a violin. He wore black and grey striped pants, and a long red and white unbuttoned checkered coat with an ashy-colored shirt with black vertical lines and a neck-frill like collar under the coat. He had a top hat with cat ears on the rims on top of short black hair that ended in spikes and a golden necklace in the shape of a golden four leaf clover was hanging around his neck.

Kizen looked at him. "Who are you?"

The boy smiled and put the violin over his shoulders. "The name's Malice." He then ran to Nami's aid. "Don't forget it."

"Believe me. I won't." Kizen said as he charged towards Nami and Malice.

* * *

**Korra: Just be lucky Amon didn't take away your writing powers and give you Writer's Block.**

**Me: Yeah. Thanks Korra.**

**Linn: Jealous of Kizen aren't you Trey?**

**Trey: What? *blushes***

**Elsword: Don't worry, Kizen will be forever alone.**

**Pete: When am I going to have a place in this plot?**

**Me: I shouldn't answer that yet should I?**

**All (Except Pete): NO!**

**Aisha: When am I coming into this story?**

**Harry Potter: When you beat me in a duel!**

**Aisha: Ok! *kills Harry Potter* done!**

**Me: WHAT THE HELL! DON'T KILL HARRY POTTER I'LL GET FLAMED! *revives Harry Potter with author's powers***

**Harry Potter: But…I killed Voldemort!**

**Me: *laughs* Don't forget to review and I'm still accepting OCs until maybe the last few chapters.**

**Aisha: Then this will be a loooooooong story.**

**Chael: Elsword has a crush on you!**

**Aisha: What?**

**Elsword: *puts hand on Chael's mouth* NOTHING! *blushes***

**Rena: I'm guessing the Elsword fangirls are happy that the author brought Raven in this fic. *smiles at Raven***

**Raven: Just review already.**

**Darkside: REVERSAL! REVERSAL! REVERSAL! REVERSAL!**

**Roxas: But…YOU'RE A HEARTLESS! YOU CAN'T DO REVERSALS!**


	9. Chapter 8: Eternal Core

**Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core**

_Chapter 8 Eternal Core_

**Nappa: Vegeta, what's the count?**

**Vegeta: It's OVER 9000!**

**Me: What are you talking about?**

**Vegeta: We were checking the pollen count.**

**Elsword: Dragon Ball Z characters are strong but they're complete idiots.**

**All: Fact!**

**Goku: That's not true!**

**Me: When people are powering up, why the hell don't you try to stop them.**

**Goku: Cause the force is too strong.**

**Yoda: Excuse me?**

**Me: *sighs* I do not own anything in Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Cartoon Network, Elsword, Zenonia, or La Tale. I don't even own these characters. If I did, I would have gotten rid of the DBZ characters.**

**Trey: You still can.**

**Me: Then I will get a lot of angry fangirls after me.**

**Nami: Remember, these OCs belong to their respective owners.**

_**Allen- Nenu143's OC**_

_**Ignis- nastalgia's OC**_

_**Ace- Dutch1996's OC**_

_**Kizen- Dodgerjoey's OC**_

_**Higanbana- Witch Of Tragedies's OC**_

_**Pengause Fienderson- Formerly Chilltown's OC**_

_**Malice- bladewielder05's OC**_

**Goku: And most of us won't be in this fic.**

**Linn: Hope you like this new chapter!**

* * *

(_The Force In You plays_)

(**Heard in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories**)

Kizen starts off with a slash at Nami's side which she blocked with the hilt of her blade. Malice then played a song on his violin and a lion came and attacked Kizen with fast swipes from its claws.

"Agh!" Kizen yelled as he got scratched in the shoulder. He then sliced through the bear with a fast swipe from his Heartbreaking Dusk and watched the bear fade away into dust. He blocked the slashes that Nami threw soon after.

"Take this!" Nami said as she hit the hilt of her keyblade onto Kizen's side.

Kizen grunted in pain but continued to slash at the two warriors. He then jumped backwards and summoned a few heartless but these specific ones were standing on two feet and had a black body and yellow glowing eyes. They had antennae which were crooked and long and fell back behind their backs. Their feet resembled boots and had five clawed fingers. Their body was lined by several blue veins.

"You're pathetic if you're letting heartless fight your own battles." Nami said as she slashed through one of the humanoid heartless.

"Stupid Neoshadows." Malice said as he played a loud note on his violin and a ghost with pale white skin, long black hair and a purple dress appeared in front of the heartless. "Cover your ears." He said to Nami.

"Why?" Nami asked as she covered her ears as told.

"Just trust me." Malice then played a long, loud note on his violin and the ghost made a loud, bellowing, ear-piercing screech. The vibrations blew away some of the Neoshadows and tore apart their shadowy bodies with the sheer force of the screech. Malice then stopped the note and the ghost stopped screaming. It then disappeared in a flash of purple light.

Nami took her hands off of her ears. "What was that?" She asked.

Malice grinned. "Banshee's screech. Now do you know why I asked you to cover your ears?"

Nami nodded and looked around the camp. "Where's Kizen?"

"Miss me already beautiful?" Kizen yelled as a giant rock suddenly landed a few inches away from Nami and Malice.

"Yeah right!" Nami called back as she moved away from the next rock that was heading towards her. "How is a scrawny boy able to carry giant rocks?" She asked as she jumped over another giant rock.

Kizen smiled and threw another rock at Malice. He then jumped high into the air and landed next to Nami. "Well if you must know…" He then brushed his hands through Nami's hair. "It's my glove."

Nami then turned pale. "GET…YOUR…HANDS…OFF…OF…ME!" She then elbowed Kizen's stomach and landed a strong hit on Kizen's leg.

Kizen then gripped his leg and smiled at Nami. "Can't get enough of me huh?" He said as he jumped back, putting some space in between him and Nami.

Malice looked at Kizen. "Can't you tell rejection when you see it?"

Kizen looked at Malice with a confused face. "What do you mean?"

"You've just been punched, kicked and yelled at a girl. But you did have it coming dude. Rejection hurts but what can you do?" Malice explained as Nami nodded in agreement.

"Besides, you attacked two of my friends!" Nami said as she charged at Kizen and slashed her blade at him which he quickly blocked. Their blades met in a shower of sparks.

"Those two? Oh they can go to hell for all I care." Kizen said as he brought his blade upwards to slash at Nami, but an arrow hit his wrist and he stopped his attack in midair.

"You know it's kinda hard to sleep with you yelling a lot." Linn said as he came out of the shadows, holding a bow and arrow. Trey then came out of the shadows along with him, holding his Earthshaker keyblade.

"You again?" Trey asked as he jumped into the air and slashed his keyblade at Kizen which the scrawny boy easily blocked. "What do you want?"

Kizen smiled and kicked Trey away from him. "I was given orders to destroy that girl."

Trey then jumped in front of her and gripped his Earthshaker. "Leave her alone." He said firmly.

Kizen laughed. "So you like that angel too?" He asked making Trey blush.

Trey didn't answer but threw his keyblade at Kizen which he quickly dodged.

"You really think that you can get me with that trick again?" Kizen asked in a mocking tone.

"Nope. But this can." Trey said as Linn shot an arrow at Kizen which exploded on contact. Trey fell on top of Nami during the explosion to shield her from the blast.

Malice used a reflect spell on both himself and Linn to throw the blast back to Kizen. There was another powerful explosion and Trey felt his back burning from the explosion.

Trey groaned from the force of the explosion. "He should be down now." He said as the area was covered in gray smoke.

Kizen then walked out of the smoke covered in soot and with a few bruises. "You're not rid of me yet." He said as he made a Corridor of Darkness behind him. He then looked at Trey still on top of Nami. "What you gonna do to her?" He said before walking into the corridor.

(_The Force In You stops_)

Trey and Nami both looked at each other and their faces instantly turned bright red. They instantly jumped off of each other and looked at each other not noticing they are blushing.

Nami then notices the burn marks on the back of Trey's shirt. "Are you ok?" She asked in concern as Trey grimaced in pain.

"I'll manage." Trey said as what seemed to be all of the students in the academy come in front of the scene.

"What the hell happened here?" Allen asked as he looked at the burnt grass on the floor.

_What did happen here? _Aqua asked inside Nami's mind.

_It's now you wake up?_ Nami replied as she faced the crowd.

Nami scratched the back of her head. "Well, you see…"

* * *

Chael, Elsword, Runa and Celine were in front of the entrance of Delfoy looking at the townsfolk that waved back to them.

"We'll be back as soon as possible." Celine promised as they walked out of the town entrance and into the dark forest.

"This forest is kinda scary." Elsword commented as he gripped his sword.

"Don't worry. Your fiery head will light the way." Chael joked as Elsword growled.

"Oh ha ha." Elsword said as he saw a shadowy figure. "I think I see something!"

"What?" Celine asked as she looked closer only to see a horde of heartless. "Oh no."

Chael slashed his sword through groups of Shadow Heartless while Elsword and Runa were trying to protect Celine from the Soldier Heartless that were trying to attack her.

"Damn heartless." Runa said as she shot a blast of fire on a Soldier's face.

Elsword slashed a Soldier in half and stabbed his sword through the eye of a Shadow Heartless. He then stabbed his sword onto the ground which created a pillar of fire and slammed into the Solder heartless. It pushed them away and burned them in a fiery explosion. Meanwhile, Chael's sword slashed through Shadow heartless as if they were paper. He was like a whirlwind as he slashed through Shadow heartless and Soldiers.

"That was easy." Chael said as he then saw a new breed of heartless which had a spherical body that was pitch black and streaked with dark blue lines. It had glowing yellow eyes and the mouth had a jagged, toothy opening and was dark blue on the inside. It had three tentacles sprouting from it's body with long pink tips on the end.

"Easy huh?" Elsword asked as he slashed through one of the new breed of heartless with his sword.

Chael then stabbed the eye of another spherical heartless. "I didn't know that we would get attacked by these ball thingies!" He said as he cut one of their tentacles.

Runa laughed. "They're called Darkballs silly." She then scorched the eyes of another Darkball heartless.

Chael ignored this comment as he jumped on Elsword's back.

"Hey!" Elsword said as Chael jumped into the air and sliced a Darkball in half.

Celine only shot balls of light at a few Darkballs, but it only blinded them for a short period of time. Runa saw this chance and shot a blast of ice at the Darkballs which made them fade back into darkness.

Elsword stabbed his sword through a Darkball and watched it disappear in darkness. But a Darkball bit his arm soon after.

"Hey, let me go!" Elsword said as he repeatedly stabbed the Darkball's eyes. It eventually let go of him and got eliminated by a horizontal slash from Elsword's sword. "Take that!"

Chael stabbed the last Darkball on it's forehead and finished it with a vertical slash from his blade. The Darkball faded back into darkness and left the four heroes alone in the dark forest.

Runa casted a cure on everybody. "Everyone ok?"

Elsword looked at the teeth scar on his arm and smiled. "Well, at least it will make me look cooler."

Chael looked at him and frowned. "As if you were ever cool in the first place."

Runa and Celine laughed as they continued to argue with each other over who was cooler. Runa then heard a sound in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Runa asked Celine.

Celine nodded and looked around for the source of the sound. "I don't see anything." He then saw a giant, green figure about to hit Chael and Elsword with a club. "Look out!"

Elsword and Chael looked behind themselves only to get hit with a big club. They rubbed their heads and looked up only to see a green creature with ripped brown pants and black boots. He was shirtless and showed off his fat, green body. And in his right hand he carried a brown, spiked club.

"Who are you?" Chael asked as he unsheathed his sword. "What do you want?"

The green creature slammed his club onto the ground knocking everybody onto the floor. "I am the Ogre King." He then swung his club over his shoulders. "That's all I've got to say before I destroy you." An army of heartless then appeared around him.

A Corridor of darkness opened next to him and Raven came out of it with a smirk on his face. "Hello, Elsword." He said as he unsheathed his sword.

Elsword was shocked. "Raven? What are you doing here?"

Raven smiled and his metallic arm crackled with dark energy. "I was given orders to help the Devil Tribe win this war."

"WHY?" Celine yelled. "Why would you help those animals!"

Raven laughed. "The X-Blade feeds off of destroyed worlds. It needs power in order to open the door to Kingdom Hearts."

"And what then? And what will happen after you destroy all worlds?" Runa asked with anger clouding her voice.

"We will simply recreate them, but this time through the power of darkness." Raven laughed. "Once the seven lights and the thirteen darknesses confront each other. The X-Blade will be complete and Keyblade bearing warriors of light and darkness will flock into the Keyblade Graveyard. Once they meet, they will fight each other once again! It will be the beginning of the Second Keyblade War!"

"You…you're crazy." Runa said while Celine, Chael and Elsword seemed confused. "Why would you do this?"

"We want to know what really happened in the Keyblade War. We also want to know what would happen if another Keyblade War started. And as I said, we want to rearrange the worlds through the power of darkness." Raven said getting Runa angry.

"You're doing this for curiousity and control?" She said as she shot a ray of light at him trying to knock him back to his senses. "You're going to plunge the worlds into nothingness just to know what happens if you plunge them into darkness?"

Raven only bats the ray of light away with his sword. "Darkness is a beginning not an end. We emerge from darkness into a world of light. What we want to know is, will we be worthy of the precious light that the First Keyblade War brung in legend?"

Elsword sighed and gripped his blade harder. "What the hell happened to you Raven?"

Raven's eyes widened for a moment but he quickly changed back into his original expression. "None of your concern." He said as the heartless and the Ogre King attacked the group of four.

(_The Corrupted plays_)

(**Heard in Kingdom Hearts 2**)

Runa started the battle by shooting a blast of light at a Darkball and watching it fade back into darkness. She then shot a blast of fire at a Soldier heartless making it burn into smithereens.

"A little help?" Celine said as she was surrounded by a group of Shadow heartless.

Runa sighed and shot a blast of light energy at the Shadow heartless easily destroying some of them. Celine then saw her chance and shot a blast of light at the heartless as well. They continuously shot blasts of light energy at the heartless until they died down around them.

"Thanks…" Celine panted and Runa smiled in response.

Meanwhile, Chael was fighting the Ogre King. He sent fast slashes at the green creature but they easily got blocked by the Ogre's spiked club.

"The Angel Tribe sent a child after me?" The King scoffed as he swung his club at Chael's face. "Easy kill."

Chael felt his skin ripping as the spiked club slammed into his face. He fell onto the floor with his face ripped and bleeding.

"Damn you!" Chael said as he swung his large sword at the Ogre's eye. "How do you like that?"

The Ogre gripped his eye which was gushing out green blood. "You'll pay for that." He said as he got a dark aura.

Elsword in the meantime, was attacking Raven in a desperate attempt to get him back into his senses.

"Raven what happened to you?" Elsword asked.

Raven responded by using his blade to send multiple slashes at Elsword out of fury. Elsword quickly blocked them and tried to counterattack but Raven grabbed his shirt collar with his metallic arm.

Elsword quickly looked at the arm and his expression turned into anger. "You still have that Nasod arm on you?" He said.

Raven ignored him and threw him onto a tree. Elsword felt the bark rip against his red shirt.

_Raven…_ Elsword thought as he raised his sword to fight.

Raven slashed his sword at him which Elsword quickly blocked with an upward movement with his blade. Elsword then jumped into the air and stabbed his sword into his shoulder. Raven yelled in pain and grabbed Elsword's leg. He then threw the red headed boy into a tree, and slashed his blade across his chest. Elsword yelled in pain and kicked Raven's face to knock the black haired boy backwards.

"How could you?" Elsword said as his blade and Raven's clashed. The friction they made was making sparks fall off of each of their blades. "How could you turn against us?"

Raven growled at Elsword. "I lost everything. My friends, my comrades, even my fiancé! They're all dead!"

"What are you talking about?" Elsword said as he blocked another blow from Raven.

Raven kicked Elsword in the stomach and used his Nasod arm to punch his face. "You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I would." Elsword said as he slashed his sword across Raven's cheek.

Raven growled and grabbed his collar. He then threw Elsword through several trees and shot a fire spell at him. He smiled as he heard an explosion and escaped through a Corridor of Darkness.

Meanwhile, Chael was finishing his battle with the Ogre King. The boy continued to attack the Ogre that was empowered by darkness.

"Give up little boy." The Ogre said as he smacked his club across Chael's face.

Chael looked at him with angered eyes. "NEVER!" He then stabbed his sword through the Ogre King's chest.

The Ogre held his chest that was bleeding out green blood. He fell on his knees and started to fade into darkness. "Guess I underestimated you." He said as he faded away into darkness.

"Got that right." Chael said as he went to check on Celine and Runa.

(_The corrupted stops_)

"Are you ok?" Chael asked as both Celine and Runa nodded.

"Where's Elsword?" Runa asked as the trio looked around.

Chael then saw Elsword walk towards him. His hair was singed and his clothes were slightly on fire.

"What happened to you?" Runa asked as Elsword laughed.

"I tried to fight Raven. Got some singed hair and my clothes are on fire but otherwise I'm fine." Elsword said as everyone else was shocked. "And it's all thanks to one friend." He said as a girl walked next to him. She had light green hair and long ears similar to an elf's. Her eyes were yellow and she wore a green mini dress with black gloves that reached up to her arm. She had long white leggings and dark brown shoes and had a white bow shaped to look like a wing slung across her back.

"Nice to see you again Elsword." The green haired girl said as she healed everyone in the group.

"Thanks. And who are you?" Chael asked as both Elsword and the girl smiled.

"Don't you remember Chael? She's Rena. She's one of the friends that I was looking for." Elsword said as the girl smiled.

"I'm Rena. Nice to meet you." The girl said.

"I'm Chael. This is Rena and Celine." Chael said pointing to each of the girls in order.

"Were going to invade the Devil Tribe camp." Runa said as Rena nodded.

"I can show you the shortest route, follow me." Rena said as the others followed her.

* * *

Nami woke up on her bed when she saw sunlight creep out of her window. She got off her bed and walked out of her cabin to greet the fresh morning air on Hikari Academy. Trey and Linn were outside as well along with Malice and Allen.

"Good morning!" She yelled to all of them as they all waved back. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Trey said with his cheeks burning red.

_You sure it's nothing? _Terra asked making Trey blush harder.

"We should get going." Linn said as Malice, Allen and Trey all nodded.

"Going where?" Nami asked.

Allen turned around and sighed. "We're going to Olympus Coliseum to investigate on some heartless activity."

Nami smiled. "Can I come?"

Trey looked at her with worried eyes. "Are you sure?"

Nami smiled. "Of course I'm sure. I want to fight too."

Linn smiled. "Then let's go!"

"Wait without Sora? Or Riku?" Nami asked as Linn smiled.

"Don't worry. Trey will keep you safe." Linn said laughing as Trey and Nami blushed.

_Awwww. _Aqua said as Nami blushed harder.

_Sh-shut up!_ Nami said as Aqua laughed.

The group of friends got into their gummi ship. They looked around the ship's interior.

"Anybody know how to drive a ship?" Trey asked as everyone shook their heads in response.

"I do!" A familiar voice said inside of the ship.

"Ignis?" Nami and Allen both said.

"Yep it's me." Ignis said as he got onto the pilot's seat. "So where are we going?"

"Olympus Coliseum." Nami said as Ignis smiled.

"I know that place." Ignis said as he started the engines and blasted the gummi ship into space.

Trey and Linn both looked around space from their gummi ship enjoying the sights of space while Malice went in another room to play his violin. Allen went into a room to train and Nami was staring at Trey.

Trey looked behind himself only to see Nami staring at him. "You ok?" He asked the pink haired girl.

Nami blushed and looked away. "I'm fine."

After a brief silence, the sounds of ships exploding could be heard throughout the ship. Eventually, the crew landed in a coliseum like world.

"We're here." Ignis said as everybody except Malice walked out of the ship. "Where's Malice?" Ignis asked.

"Probably still in his room." Nami said as Trey walked inside.

"I'll get him." Trey said as he walked back into the gummi ship and in front of the door leading to the interior of the room Malice was in. He then heard music coming out of the room. "Malice?" Trey said as he opened the door only to see Malice playing his violin. "Wow you're really good." Trey said as Malice looked at him with an angry face.

"Do you knock?" Malice yelled as Trey was shocked at his expression.

"I called your name." Trey said in defense as Malice got up and walked outside angrily.

Nami noticed Malice's expression. "What happened in there?"

"Nothing." Malice said as he and the group walked into the coliseum.

The first thing they saw was Phil watching Regret knock around some barrels as part of his training. As the blond haired man destroyed the last barrel, Phil clapped his hands in applause for Regret.

"Good job Regret. You're in!" Phil said as Regret made a smile.

"Thanks." Regret says as he walked out of the training arena and saw the group of kids. "No way, Trey? Linn?"

"Regret?" Trey and Linn both said as they both hugged the older man.

"Wow. You guys got a death grip." Regret said making the two kids laugh.

"We missed you so much!" Linn said confusing the others a bit.

"You know this guy?" Nami asked as Trey nodded.

"He's one of our friends in Zenonia." Trey said as he turned towards Regret. "How did you end up here?"

Regret pointed at his gummi ship parked next to the group's gummi ship. Trey and the others all nodded in understanding.

"But what are you still doing here? You could leave with us!" Nami said as Regret smiled.

"I wanna join the games." Regret said as the whole ground smiled in appreciation.

Phil suddenly walked next to Regret. "Yep! This boy is getting trained by the best!"

"And that's who?" Nami asked as Regret smirked a little.

Phil looked at the source of the voice. "I've got three words for you…" He then pointed his thumb at himself. "This guy!" As he said this everybody snickered.

"Can we join the games?" Ignis asked as Malice glared at him at the 'we' part.

"We?" Malice asked as Ignis nodded.

"You guys need the training." Ignis said as everybody except Nami and Regret glared at him.

"Need the training?" Linn said getting in front of Ignis's face. "I've been trained by a family of elves and had private lessons from my half-sister and you say I need TRAINING?"

"Linn, let it go." Trey said as he grabbed Linn's shoulders.

Phil sighed and walked into the supply room. "Three words, I'm gonna need a lot more barrels."

Nami sighed. "That Phil needs to go back to kindergarden."

* * *

(_Organization XIII (13) theme plays_)

(**Heard in Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep**)

A Corridor of Darkness opened in the Castle That Never Was with an angry Raven coming out of it. Lilith walked next to him and scowled at him.

"How did it go?" Lilith asked.

"I don't know what happened to the Ogre King but I think the redhead is dead." Raven said with his Nasod arm crackling with electricity.

Lilith sighed. "You think? That's a bad sign."

"Everything to you is a bad sign." Raven said as Vexen walked next to him. "What the hell do you want?"

Vexen scowled at the boy. "Stupid boy. If you weren't Xehanort's pawn I would have destroyed you for disrespecting your elders."

Raven unsheathed his sword and held it at Vexen's throat. "You can try, but you will horribly fail." He then sheathed his sword after taking it away from Vexen's throat. He then looked at the scientist with cold eyes. "And by the way, I'm nobody's pawn."

Vexen's lips curled into an evil smile. "Sure you aren't." He then opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked into it. Leaving Lilith and Raven alone in the room.

"Stupid Vexen." Lilith said as she opened a Corridor of Darkness. "Who am I kidding...you're all idiots." She then walked through the Corridor and left Raven alone in the room.

The Regret replica then appeared next to Raven after a short trip through the Corridors. "Shall we go?"

Raven smiled. "Of course."

They then opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked into it. They then appeared in front of a man with fiery blue hair, blue skin and a dark robe around him.

"Hello Hades." Raven said as he looked at the man with no fear.

The blue skinned man looked at the two and growled. "Lemme guess? Organization 13? What brings you back to the Underworld?"

"Regret" smiled and stabbed his blade onto the ground. "Have you seen any keybearers from Hikari Academy yet?"

Hades smirked. "Actually I have, they were talking to that goat and that yellow haired boy." He then looked at "Regret". "Kinda looks like you." He said to the replica.

"Regret" smirked and pulled his sword out of the ground. "So it seems that the real me is entering the Games huh?"

"What do you want me to do?" Hades asked.

"Get rid of them." Raven said as he opened a Corridor of Darkness. "But leave Nami and Trey alive."

Hades frowned. "Why?"

"Just a special case." The Regret replica said as he brought his sword to Hades's throat. "Unless you have a problem with that."

Hades didn't even look threatened and only blew the replica away with a blast of fire. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to threaten me."

"He is the god of death." Raven said as he grabbed "Regret's" ear and threw him inside of the Corridor. He then turned to Hades. "Don't forget your job."

Hades growled. "Ok fine. But I'm doing it on MY terms."

Raven smiled. "Fair enough." He then walked through the Corridor of Darkness and left Hades alone in the Underworld.

(_Organization XIII (13) theme stops_)

* * *

Bugs and Lola were inside the Disney Castle along with Mickey, and a mouse in a pink dress and big ears just like Mickey.

"Hi Bugs!" Mickey said as Bugs smiled at him.

"Hey Mick!" The bunny said as he shook hands with the female mouse next to him. "Hi Minnie."

"Pleasure to see you again." Minnie said as she hugged Lola. "Lola!"

"Minnie!" Lola said as she hugged back. "How's it going?"

"Just fine." Lola said as she and Bugs sat on a seat while Mickey and Minnie sat on their thrones. "Now I believe we have something to discuss."

Mickey's face then turned into a serious expression. "Yes." He said as a duck in a blue sailor's outfit and a dog in a green, long-sleeved shirt were at both of his sides. "You guys have to go."

The duck known as Donald sighed and left the room. Goofy left the room soon after and followed the duck.

Mickey then turned to Bugs and Lola. "Now as I've told you, the thirteen darknesses have been targeting the Princesses of Heart to try and create the Keyblade Of People's Hearts again."

Bugs nodded. "Why would he do that? What would that dark keyblade have to do with opening Kingdom Hearts?"

Mickey sighed. "As you know, the Keyblade Of People's Hearts can unlock hearts and release the darkness within." He said.

"So?" Lola asked.

Minnie smiled. "You're not getting it. If the Keyblade Of People's Hearts can unlock people's hearts, what do you think it will do to Kingdom Hearts?"

Bugs and Lola both gasped at the thought. "You mean…Kingdom Hearts…Has a heart of it's own?"

Mickey shook his head. "No. But it has an Eternal Core."

Bugs looked at him in confusion. "Umm excuse me?"

"Eternal Core. It works like a heart for Kingdom Hearts…it contains it's light…and it's darkness." Mickey said with a serious expression.

"But I thought Kingdom Hearts was light!" Bugs yelled as Mickey sighed.

"It is light, but darkness surrounds it. But either way, the blade has a way of implanting darkness into the heart of a person or object." Minnie said in a sad expression.

"This was what Sora had to fight against?" Bugs said. "I feel sorry for the boy."

"It wasn't at it's full potential because Kairi's heart was still missing." Minnie said. "If "Ansem" did have Kairi's heart, he would have had a clear path to Kingdom Hearts." She said.

Bugs sighed. "So we have to get the lights to protect the princesses too?"

Mickey cringed. "That's another thing I want to talk about…"

Lola face palmed. "Oh no."

"Two of the lights…died." Mickey said in a sad manner.

Bugs jumped out of his seat. "WHAT? THEN HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO STOP XEHANORT?" He yelled as Lola pushed him back onto his seat.

Mickey smiled. "You're turning into Daffy and Donald." He said as Bugs calmed down a bit. "But they aren't technically dead."

"What do you mean?" Lola asked.

Minnie looked at them with serious eyes. "They are inside two people who are bearing their hearts." She said as she looked at Mickey. "Both are in Hikari Academy but I do not know their current location."

Bugs looked at Mickey. "Who are they?"

"One of their names are Trey." Mickey said with a reassuring smile. "And the second one…"

"What about the second one?" Lola asked. "Come on you can tell us!"

"Well the second one is a Twilight Princess." Mickey said as Lola and Bugs gasped.

"Twilight Princess?" They both said. "The daughter of a user of light…"

"And a user of dark." Mickey finished. "I could tell because of the light aura radiating off of her but I felt a darkness at the same time. It's so…calming and scary at the same time."

"Do you think the Organization knows this too?" Bugs asked.

"I don't know." Mickey said in response. "What should we do about them?"

"They're both obviously keyblade masters since the lights passed on the usage of the keyblade to them. So I think we should train them." Bugs said as he summoned his keyblade. "I'll take Trey."

"Ok, but what about Nami?" Lola asked as Mickey's face lit up.

"I know just the guy!" Mickey said as he jumped off of his throne. "Who else do we know that can't be destroyed by light or darkness?"

The others ponded on the question for a moment. Mickey then sighed and hung his head down.

"Can you tell us doc?" Bugs said using his favorite catchphrase.

Mickey sighed. "Do I really have to tell you?"

They all nodded and Mickey sighed again.

"Riku of course!"

* * *

**Me: Yes I kinda changed what the Keyblade Of People's Hearts can do. But this is only a fanfic so it shouldn't be that big of a deal.**

**Mickey: I'm so glad you finally wrote about our damn meeting.**

**Me: Sorry about that.**

**Trey: How is Nami a princess?**

**Me: She is the daughter of a light user and a dark user.**

**Trey: But how does that make her a princess?**

**Me: The same reason that Kairi is a Princess Of Heart yet she isn't a princess.**

**Trey: But-**

**Me: SHUT UP TREY YOU KNOW YOU FIND IT SEXY!**

**Trey: *blushes and leaves the room***

**Nami: *walks in* What the hell just happened?**

**Linn: Trey ran outside.**

**Nami: Why?**

**Raven: Cause he think's you're- *gets hand covered by me***

**Nami: *gets confused* Just review and PM the author your OCs. And don't worry about the OC limit cause there is none.**

**Me: Yep that's right. Just keep posting your OCs. I might stop accepting at the last few chapters or when things get too confusing in my real life. *continues to cover Raven's mouth***

**Raven: *takes out a sword***

**Nami: I better end this before this gets too bloody to be rated T. Just remember to review, PM OCs and remember that there is no limit to the OCs that are submitted. Bye now!**


	10. Chapter 9: Let The Games Begin!

**Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core**

_Chapter 9 Let The Games Begin!_

**Me: Welcome to the latest chapter of KH: EC.**

**Nami: Why the abbreviation?**

**Me: Thought it sounded cool?**

**Linn: And to make it shorter.**

**Hades: Just get on with the disclaimer!**

**Me: Nami you do it.**

**Nami: Why me? Do it yourself!**

**Me: I can always delete you.**

**Nami: Ok. Ryochix does not own anything in Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Cartoon Network, Elsword, Zenonia or La Tale. If he did, he would have left me alone by now.**

**Me: No I wouldn't. Now say the OCs.**

**Nami: These OCs belong to their respective owners.**

_**Allen- Nenu143's OC**_

_**Ignis- nastalgia's OC**_

_**Ace- Dutch1996's OC**_

_**Kizen- Dodgerjoey's OC**_

_**Higanbana- Witch Of Tragedies's OC**_

_**Pengause Fienderson- Formerly Chilltown's OC**_

_**Malice- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Allistair- PieroXVII17's OC**_

**Me: Now you get to make out with Trey.**

**Nami: REALLY?**

**Me: Nope. You should have seen the look on your face.**

**Linn: Ahahahaha**

**Trey: What's going on?**

**Nami: *covers both of our mouths* NOTHING! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Trey: ?**

* * *

Elsword, Chael, Runa, Celine and their newfound member Rena set up a small camp near the Devil Tribe camp. They set up a campfire to keep themselves warm.

"So how exactly did you end up here Rena?" Elsword asked as Rena gave a big sigh.

"I don't know. One minute I was waiting for my little brother to come home and now I ended up here." Rena responded.

Chael smiled. "You mean Linn?"

"Yep. My baby brother." Rena said with a warm smile.

"What does he look like?" Celine asked.

"I think I have a picture." Rena said as he fished into the pockets in her dress. "Here." She handed it to Celine for her to see. It was a picture of her and Linn together. Rena seemed to be badly beaten with rips on her dress with Linn trying to carry her on his back.

"Why are you hurt in that picture?" Chael asked as Elsword laughed.

"I remember! That's when we got bored and attacked something in the forest!" Elsword asked.

"Your brother doesn't even look like you." Celine commented.

"He's half-human." Rena said. "My elf dad left the family and my mom married a human."

"He's cute!" Runa said.

Rena smiled. "I think he might like a person like you."

Chael yawned. "Good night." He said as he walked into the tent and fell asleep.

"I guess I should rest too." She turned into her small size and fell asleep inside of the tent.

Elsword sat next to Rena. "Have you heard about Raven?"

Rena grew tears in her eyes. "Yeah."

"What do you think happened to him?" Elsword asked.

"I don't know." Rena responded. "All I know is that something went terribly wrong with him."

"He said something about losing his fiancé, his comrades, and his friends." Elsword said as Rena gasped.

"He must be talking about his past…" Rena said to herself.

"His past?" Elsword asked.

"It's nothing." Rena said trying to change the subject.

"Tell me!" Elsword pestered.

Rena hesitated for a moment before answering. "Well it was back in Zenonia at the Velder Kingdom…"

* * *

_Flashback_

A man was walking on a wooden bridge leading to a kingdom with white stone walls and red flags around the edges. The man had black armor with blood red highlights and a black sword with a black blade with many red swirls around it and a dark red hilt. He had black hair and yellow eyes and a red headband. He walked up to the soldier guarding the entrance of the castle.

"Hello, Raven." The soldier greeted.

"Hey, Cladus." Raven said. "Are you gonna let me in?"

"Sure I will." Cladus said as Raven walked into the kingdom. The floor of the kingdom was marble while their walls were stone colored black and carved to perfection.

Raven walked in the red carpet floor that was spread out in the kingdom. He walked up to a girl with auburn hair and a long white dress with sparkly blue diamonds.

"How's my fiancé doing?" Raven asked as he kissed the girl's cheek.

The girl smiled and hugged Raven. "Just fine."

A knight in iron black armor walked towards Raven. "Captain Raven. We would like for you to attend our meeting."

"Can't it wait?" Raven asked as he hugged the auburn haired girl.

The knight gave out a light laugh. "The Crow Mercenaries do not wait."

Raven sighed. "I'll be right back Seris." He said to the auburn haired girl.

"Alright." The girl said as she watched Raven walk away with the knight.

"This better be good Hectic." Raven said to the black knight.

Hectic looked at Raven and sighed. "It's not good actually. It's really bad."

"How bad?" Raven asked as he entered a room with a bunch of people in black iron knight armor.

"You'll find out." Hectic said as he walked next to a boy with yellow hair with white highlights.

Raven looked over at his comrades. "What's the problem?"

The knights looked at each other in nervousness.

"You're the problem." One of them said.

Raven looked at that knight and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Hectic sighed and put a hand on Raven's shoulder. "The king of Velder Kingdom wants to dispose of you."

Raven's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "But why?"

"He says that you have created jealousy among the nobles by being a commoner in such a high ranking position." Hectic said with tears in his eyes. "They say that it makes them look bad."

"HOW?" Raven yelled as he slammed his fist onto the wooden table. "HOW EXACTLY DOES IT MAKE THEM LOOK BAD?"

One of the knights shrugged. "I dunno. But either way it's not good for you."

Raven looked over at the knights. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Run away." Hectic said. "Run away and never come back."

"But I can't do that to Seris." Raven said with tears forming on his eyes.

"She can come with us." One of the knights replied.

"Even if I decide to leave, you guys do realize the price for helping a fugitive right?" Raven asked with tears flowing out of his eyes. "You'll get killed!"

Hectic grabbed both of his shoulders. "We're willing to do whatever it takes to try and save you Captain Raven."

Raven touched his chest where his heart was. "That's touching. But I don't want you to sacrifice yourselves for me. I'm going to take my-ugh!" He looked behind himself only to see a needle stabbed onto his back by his fiancé.

"Seris?" Raven asked. "But…why?" As he said this, he felt his vision waver.

"It's for your own good Raven." Seris said as Raven fell onto the ground unconscious. "Let's get out of here before the nobles show up."

They ran out of the kingdom and into the forest. They put Raven onto the floor and gathered around him.

"We should be safe for-ugh!" One of the knights got stabbed on the back by a longsword. He fell lifeless onto the floor.

(_Night Of Tragedy plays_)

(**Heard in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep**)

"What?" Hectic said as he looked up to see a man in white robes and white hair. He had a long sword on his left hand and a spear slung across his back. "Alex? How could you?"

The man known as Alex said nothing as he stabbed another soldier with his spear and watched him drop to the floor into a pool of blood. He then snapped his fingers and Velder soldiers in white armor came and attacked the rest of the Crow Mercenaries. Alex grabbed Seris by her neck and started to choke her.

Raven awoke and rubbed his aching head. He looked around the forest only to see most of his comrades and beloved friends dead and Seris being choked by Alex. "Alex…why?"

"You were a fool Raven. To put your trust in me." Alex said as he stabbed his sword through Hectic's body.

"NO!" Raven got up but fell back onto the floor due to his body still having the sleeping venom. "You were like a brother to me Alex. Why would you betray me?"

Alex smiled and stabbed his sword through Seris. "None of your concern."

"SERIS!" Raven crawled towards Alex but only got stabbed on his hand by Alex's spear.

"Fool." Alex then threw Seris's corpse into a bush and stabbed his sword through Raven's chest. "I hope you die a horrible death."

Raven felt like his body was on fire but got the strength to yell at Alex. "HOW COULD YOU LET THE DARKNESS TAKE YOU?" When he got no answer, he lied on the floor and felt his vision waver. He then saw a white, robotic figure walk in front of Raven.

"I could give you a new life, a new destiny." The figure said as he extended a hand.

"What use….is it now?" Raven panted as he felt his vision get worse.

"You're dying aren't you?" The robotic figure said with his hand still extended. "Time's running out. Will you accept my offer or not?"

Raven hesitated but grabbed the figure's hand. Then everything went black.

(_Night Of Tragedy stops_)

* * *

Rena wiped away a tear after finishing the story. "And I suppose you know what happened after that."

Elsword nodded. "He got his Nasod arm."

Rena smiled. "After that he must've lost his mind. Like last time…"

"He almost destroyed the Velder Kingdom." Elsword smiled at the memory. "But we only got him back into his senses for a short time."

Rena sighed. "Let's talk about this later." Rena crawled into the tent and fell asleep.

Elsword sighed and looked into the sky. "Elisa, where are you?"

* * *

_Flashback_

(_Innocent Times plays_)

(**Heard in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep**)

A young red headed boy was using a long, iron sword to slash a bear with jet black claws and brown fur. The red headed boy had red eyes, orange shorts, and a white shirt.

"Take this!" The boy said as he stabbed the bear on the stomach. But it only seemed to make it angrier. "Uh oh." He then got scratched on the face and the leg by the bear.

In the distance, a girl with long red hair and a white dress with tan sandals was watching the boy fight the bear. She watched him as he continued to get scratched with every slash the bear threw at him.

"I should probably help him." The redheaded girl said as she ran to the boy.

The redheaded boy blocked a slash from the brown bear and stabbed it in it's leg. He then fell onto the floor and raised his sword in a sad attempt to block the attacks from the bear. The bear was ready to deliver a final blow to the boy when suddenly a spear was thrusted straight through the brown bear. The bear collapsed lifeless onto the floor and much to the boy's surprise, the redheaded girl was there.

The redheaded girl smiled and rubbed the boy's head. "You did good Elsword."

The young boy known as Elsword smiled despite his injuries. "Thanks Elisa."

(_Innocent Times stops_)

* * *

Elsword smiled at the memory and fell asleep with the others inside of the tent. _I'll find you Elisa. Then I'll show you how strong I've gotten._

* * *

Nami destroyed the last barrel with a swift slash of her keyblade. She looked at Phil and waited for his approval.

"Well?" Nami asked getting a little impatient.

Phil smiled. "Very impressive. But no."

"What? Why?" Nami asked.

Phil sighed as if it were obvious. "You don't have what it takes to be a hero. Simple as that."

"But I-" Nami started but Phil cut her off.

"But nothing! Go home kid." Phil said as Nami stormed off.

"Stupid goat. I do have what it takes to be a hero." Nami said as she walked in front of the coliseum gates.

_I think you're a hero._ Aqua said.

_Thanks Aqua._ Nami replied.

She then walked in front of the gummi ship where all of her friends were waiting for her. She smiled at them and sighed.

Trey was the first to run to her side. "How did it go?"

Nami sighed. "Well.." She then stopped as she saw four darkball heartless appear around her. She summoned her Aurora keyblade and charged at them. But before she could touch them, they all suddenly disappeared. All that was left was a man in a brown hooded cloak holding a keyblade with a red blade and a blue hilt with a keychain in the shape of a square with a glowing yellow circle inside of it.

"What the hell just happened?" Trey asked as everyone else just shrugged and took out their weapons.

(_Deep Anxiety_)

(**Heard In Kingdom Hearts 2**)

The man in a brown cloak only sighed and made a red crescent slash with his keyblade. The crescent slash pushed everyone away except Nami who jumped over it. She charged at the man with her keyblade but the man puickly blocked it with a swift movement of his wrist. The man smiled under his hood and pushed Nami away.

"Let's see what you can do." The man said as he lifted his hand and made a barrier of dark fire and separated both himself and Nami from the others.

"Nami!" Trey yelled as he slashed his keyblade through the dark fire trying to get through. "We have to help her!"

Linn sighed and put his hand on Trey's shoulder. "We can't do anything. We can only wait and watch."

Trey pushed his hand away. "But we have to do something!"

Malice only sighed and sat down while Allen and Ignis watched Nami and the hooded man with interest. Regret walked towards Trey and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey I know that you care about your girlfriend a lot but she's gonna be fine ok." Regret said.

Trey sighed and swung his keyblade onto his shoulder. "Fine. And she's NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Regret smiled. "Sure she's not."

Meanwhile, Nami was getting ready to engage in combat with the hooded man.

"Who are you?" Nami asked as she held her keyblade backhand.

The cloaked man smiled and took off his cloak. He was revealed to be a boy with long purple hair and sliver eyes which also appeared to be grayish. He was tall and somewhat built and wore a royal purple blazer's jacket which had a sky blue dress shirt under it and had amethyst cuff links. He wore black dress slacks and his shoes were a shiny onyx color. He also wore a black dress tie.

"My name is Allistair. I was sent here to test your strengths." The man said.

"By who?" Nami asked even though she already knew who it was.

"The King himself." Allistair said as he lunged towards Nami.

"Mickey?" Nami asked as her keyblade collided with Allistair's. "Why did he send you?"

"Something about testing you." Allistair said with a smile. "And after you, that boy you call Trey is next."

_Me and Trey? What the hell is Mickey planning?_ Nami thought as she ducked under a slash from Allistair. She then jumped into the air and brought her keyblade down on Allistair which he quickly blocked.

Allistair jumped a few feet away from Nami and charged up some energy on the tip of his key. _I should start off slow._ He thought. "Fire." He said as a burst of fire blasted out of his keyblade.

Nami rolled out of the way and threw her keyblade at Allistair. It missed him by inches and flew out into the sky.

"Is that all you got princess?" Allistair taunted as he charged up energy at the tip of his keyblade again.

Nami smiled and held out her hand. She called back her keyblade and jumped into the air. She braced herself for Allistair's attack.

"Fire!" Allistair said as blast of fire blasted into the air. He then extended his hand at the fire made by his keyblade. "Ice!" He yelled out as a blast of ice shot out of his hand and spread around the fire.

Nami gasped as she saw a fireball empowered with ice heading towards her. She threw her keyblade into the fireball and watched it explode. She got blown away by the force of the explosion and got thrown into a wall. She fell down onto the ground and struggled to get up.

"C'mon. I thought you could do better than that." Allistair said as he charged up energy in the tip of his keyblade. He felt his darkness tempting him to finish her.

Nami then braced herself for a fatal attack. Then suddenly a flash of light appeared around her.

"Fire!" Allistair said as a blast of fire shot out of his keyblade and sped towards the pink haired girl.

A flash of white light appeared around Nami and engulfed her in a giant sphere. The sphere reflected the fire blast back towards Allistair and blasted him into a wall.

"What just happened?" Nami asked.

_You're welcome. Learn to use spells for once. _Aqua said in Nami's mind.

_Like what? _Nami asked.

_Like the spells your friend Allistair just used. _Aqua replied.

Allistair had just recovered his energy and charged at Nami. _I thought I just killed her. I better learn how to control my darkness properly._

Nami charged at Allistair and swung her keyblade at the boy with all of her strength. Her keyblade clashed with Allistair's and each one tried to push the other away. Nami felt Allistair push her back with his strength.

_A little help?_ Nami asked Aqua.

_Oh fine._ Aqua replied as she lent Nami some of her energy.

Nami felt strength surge through her body and she felt herself push Allistair back with her and Aqua's combined strength. Allistair was surprised and used his full strength to push Nami away from himself. Nami was heading into the dark fire but Allistair made it disappear before it could burn her. She fell into Trey's arms…again.

(_Deep Anxiety stops_)

"Umm…" Trey said as both he and Nami's faces turned red.

Linn smiled at the two but then looked at Allistair. "What the heck was that for?"

Allistair smiled. "I was supposed to test Nami and Trey. So far, I think that Nami is doing well with the keyblade. But she depends too much on Aqua's energy."

_Aqua? _Terra said inside of Trey's head.

_Who's she?_ Trey asked.

"What do you mean 'depend too much on Aqua's energy'?" Nami asked Allistair.

Allistair sighed. "Basically you depend mostly on energy radiating from the person bound to your heart. And on top of that, you know no spells."

"Nobody ever taught me any." Nami complained.

Trey smiled. "I could teach you some."

Nami looked at him. "You know some?"

"Regret taught me a few spells back when I lived with Chael." Trey said as he pointed his keyblade at a wall. "Bizzard!" He yelled as a blast of ice hit the coliseum walls next to Phil who was standing next to the walls.

"Hey! Watch were you're shooting at will ya?" Phil said as he walked in front of Nami. "I saw that fight. Seems like you might have what it takes to be a hero. But that doesn't mean you know what it means to be one."

"Well, what does it mean to be one?" Trey asked.

"You'll have to find out yourselves." Phil said as he started to walk away. "And Nami…" He said as Nami turned around to listen. "The games start at noon. Be ready till' then." He then walked into the coliseum.

Nami smiled. "Guess I'm in the games?"

Trey smiled as well. "I guess." He then grabbed Nami's shoulder. "Wait a minute, there's something I need to ask you."

Nami blushed and looked at Trey. "What is it?"

Trey put his hands behind his head. "What do you know about Aqua?"

Nami smiled. "Well…"

* * *

Sora, Riku and Kairi were walking around Hikari Academy when King Mickey suddenly appeared in front of them. They were shocked at first but Mickey then held out his hand which held a Star Shard.

"I come with a message." Mickey said. "Sora, Kairi can you let me talk with Riku alone please."

Sora and Kairi bowed down and walked away, leaving Riku and Mickey alone in the middle of the Academy.

"What is it Mickey? Is it another problem with the thirteen darknesses?" Riku asked as Mickey shook his head.

"It has something to do with Nami and Trey." Mickey said as Riku nodded.

"What about them?" Riku asked.

Mickey sighed. "I want you to train Nami."

Riku nodded. "I figured that but why?"

Mickey turned around and put his hands behind his back. "How do I say this, Nami can use both light and darkness."

"Another Dawn?" Riku asked as Mickey shook his head.

"No, Twilight." Mickey said as Riku was slightly confused. "A person born to parents of both light and darkness."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with me?" Riku asked still confused.

"You are her protector and mentor." Mickey said with a smile. "And the only one who has a relation with light and darkness."

"Wait, protector?" Riku said getting shocked.

"Did I mention that she's the Twilight Princess?" Mickey said.

"Not a Princess of Heart huh?" Riku said as Mickey nodded.

"She could help us in the war." Mickey said smiling. "And as you know she contains the heart of Aqua which is essential to her revival."

"Ok I get it. But what about Trey?" Riku asked as Mickey sighed.

"Well as you know, he contains the heart of Terra." Mickey said as Riku nodded. "And he also has another presence in his heart…"

"What is it?" Riku asked as Mickey sighed. "What is it?" He pestered.

"All I know is that it's something dark and evil. And I don't know if Bugs can handle it." Mickey said as Riku nodded. "So I want you to keep an eye on him as well."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Riku said as Mickey sighed again.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Mickey said as he used the Star Shard to leave Riku alone in the Academy.

Riku then walked in front of his cabin and the first thing he did was look through the window. He saw Sora and Kairi kissing each other passionately.

_I knew those two would eventually get together._ Riku thought with a smile. He then started walking around the Academy with no real destination. _I wish I could find someone to care about._

* * *

"Kizen!" Maleficent yelled. "How could you fail!"

Kizen sighed as she looked at Maleficent fearlessly. "There were just too many people helping her."

Pete then walked next to Kizen. "Maleficent. I've got you a new base!"

Maleficent then glared at Kizen. "See? Even the idiot completes the mission."

Kizen sighed. "Whatever." He then opened a Corridor Of Darkness and walked through it along with Maleficent and Pete.

The trio then walked into a world which had a stone castle with hordes of heartless around the gates. The sky was dark and cloudy and the brown ground appeared to be black because of the sheer amount of heartless hiding inside of it. The stone castle had the heartless insignia on the front doors and two heartless knights guarded the front of the doors.

"Wow." Was all that Kizen had said.

Maleficent smiled and opened the doors after the heartless knights let them in. The interior of the stone castle had a dark theme to it since it had a blood red carpet with black walls with the heartless insignia on them. On the very end of the hall was a black throne with the heartless insignia on the top.

"Perfect." Maleficent said as she sat on the throne. "Soon everything will be mine!"

* * *

"Thunder!" Nami yelled as she held her keyblade high into the air and made lightning bolts hit the floor.

Trey smiled. "That's amazing."

Regret smiled. "She's really improving."

_I still can't believe that happened to Aqua though. _Terra said inside of Trey.

_She's fine Terra. _Trey replied as she watched Nami do a bizzard spell.

_Yeah, but…_ Terra said but Trey cut him off.

_She's in good hands._ Trey said as he watched Nami do a fire spell.

Phil then walked in front of the two. "Ok, lovebirds it's time for the Games."

Nami and Trey both blushed. "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" They both said simultaneously as the others laughed

"Yeah whatever. Trey you're up first." Phil said as Trey walked into the coliseum.

Allen smiled. "Good luck Trey."

Linn smiled. "Yeah good luck." He then looked at Nami. "Aren't you going to wish your boyfriend good luck?"

Nami blushed harder. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Malice looked at them and sighed.

Trey smiled and went into the arena. He was then greeted by a cheering crowd.

"I don't remember a crowd here." A voice said next to him.

Trey looked to his left to see Ignis holding his keyblade and ready to face whatever was coming to him.

"Why are you here?" Trey asked.

"I'm your partner." Ignis replied as Trey sighed.

_I was hoping for Nami._ Trey thought to himself.

_So you do like her._ Terra said playfully.

_Shut up. As if you don't feel the same way about Aqua._ Trey replied.

"Oh look our opponents are here." Ignis said as he looked on the other side to see Allistair and a man with a blue jacket with a white shirt under it and blue shorts. He had a horn on his forehead and spiky brown hair.

"Daza?" Trey said realizing the horned man.

The man known as Daza smiled and got into a fighting stance. "Nice to see you again Trey."

Allistair smirked and looked at Trey. "Looks like I get to test your strengths." He said as he lunged towards Trey.

Trey summoned his Earthshaker keyblade and prepared for a tough fight.

* * *

**Trey: And just when I'm gonna get a worthwhile fight you leave it at that.**

**Me: It's called suspense.**

**Daza: About time you put me into this fic.**

**Chael: WHAT ABOUT ME!**

**Me: You'll be back soon. Now just remember to review.**

**Linn: And PM the authors your OCs.**

**Jalapeno Targical: When am I gonna be-*gets blown away by author***

**Me: You'll get your damn chance!**

**Nami: Just review and PM the author your damn OCs before this gets too bloody.**

**Gogeta: Spirit Bomb! *throws a big ball of energy at the fanfic to end it***

**Me: Relfect. *reflects energy back towards Gogeta***

**Gogeta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *dies***

**Me: Read, review, rate, and PM me your OCs.**

**Nami: How many times are you gonna say that? *ends transmission***


	11. Chapter 10: The Mark Of Ladon

**Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core**

_Chapter 10 The Mark Of Ladon_

**Ladon: That stupid author finally gave me a place in this fic.**

**Me: You're lucky I decided not to delete you.**

**Trey: Can we just do the disclaimer already?!**

**Me: Fine. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Cartoon Network, Elsword, Zenonia or La Tale. If I did, I would have gotten rid of Ladon.**

**Ladon: Haha very funny. These OCs belong to their respective owners.**

_**Allen- Nenu143's OC**_

_**Ignis- nastalgia's OC**_

_**Ace- Dutch1996's OC**_

_**Kizen- Dodgerjoey's OC**_

_**Higanbana- Witch Of Tragedies's OC**_

_**Pengause Fienderson- Formerly Chilltown's OC**_

_**Malice- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Allistair- PieroXVII17's OC**_

_**Caxe Masaomi- Caxe's OC**_

_**Gexo Masaomi- Caxe's OC**_

**Me: Thank you Ladon, that was very nice of…**

**Ladon: NOW DIE!  
**

**Me: HELP!**

* * *

(_Go For It!_ _Plays_)

(**Heard in the original Kingdom Hearts**)

Trey blocked a blow from Allistair and tried to push him away from himself while Ignis slashed his keyblade at Daza who swiftly dodged the blow as if it were nothing.

Ignis smiled at Daza. "You're good." He then slammed his hilt onto Daza's leg which made the horned man grip his leg and fall onto the ground. "How do you like tha-" He didn't finish his sentence since Daza used his foot to trip Ignis and make him fall onto the floor.

"Sorry what were you saying?" Daza asked as he brought his foot up and quickly brought it down on Ignis's chest with extreme force.

Ignis gripped his chest and felt that he could barely breathe. "Damn…you…" He said as he slashed his blade at Daza's foot which he swiftly dodged.

"Sorry dude. I had to do this so that Hades would keep me alive." Daza said as he kicked his foot at Ignis.

Ignis rolled out of the way. "What do you mean? You were dead before?"

Daza sighed and kicked at Ignis's face. He watched the keybearer fall onto the ground. "Less talking, more fighting!"

Meanwhile, Trey was blocking numerous blows from Allistair. He rolled away from an ice blast that Allistair shot from his hand.

"Gravity!" Trey yelled as he shot a spell from his keyblade which shot out a white light spiraling around a yellow thread. It started to attract Allistair towards it.

Allistair threw his keyblade at the gravity spell and watched the spell explode once it hit it. Allistair then resummoned his keyblade back to his hand and shot a fire spell at Trey.

Trey smiled and used his keyblade to deflect the fire back towards Allistair who deflected it back towards Trey. They continued to deflect the fire spell at each other as if it were a game of ping-pong.

_This is getting nowhere._ Trey thought as he deflected his fire spell into the sky and watched it explode in a red light. He then slashed his keyblade at Allistair which he easily blocked.

"You sure have knowledge of the various spells. And you have experience using the keyblade." Allistair said as Trey kicked his face.

"I'm not some newbie at this you know." Trey said as blocked a slash from Allistair.

Allistair then slammed his hilt onto Trey's head and watched as he fell onto the floor. He then put his foot onto Trey's chest which kept him from getting up.

"I thought you could do better." Allistair said as Trey suddenly gained a yellow aura which Allistair felt on his foot. "Another one." He simply said as he jumped away from the boy.

Trey got onto his feet and smiled. "Now I'm gonna get serious!" He said with his voice mixed with Terra's.

Daza kicked Ignis into a wall. "Now do you give up?"

Ignis got out of the wall leaving a big crater on it. "No way." He slashed his keyblade across Daza's chest and kicked his face to make him fall onto the floor.

Daza gripped his bleeding chest and stood on his feet. He then kicked Ignis's chest twice which sent him flying into the air and falling into the arena at fast speed. Ignis struggled to get up but Daza grabbed his collar with his free hand and carried him high into the air.

"Hmph. I thought you would have been stronger." Daza said as he put energy into his hand and got ready to punch Ignis.

Ignis smiled and charged up fire energy into his body. He then let it all out in a fiery explosion which was burning Daza and pushing him away from him. Daza then flew into the air and slammed into one of the coliseum walls and fell onto the ground unresponsive. Ignis smiled and collapsed into the ground as well.

Nami, Linn, Regret, Malice and Allen sat on a few coliseum seats and watched the match. They saw Ignis and Daza sprawled on the floor and watched Trey and Allistair fight.

_I hope he'll be ok._ Nami thought to herself.

Trey slashed his blade at Allistair which he easily dodged. Trey then slammed his Earthshaker into the ground and the earth around Allistair moved and launched him into the sky. Trey jumped into the air and got several aerial attacks on him. Trey landed on the ground on his two feet while Allistair dropped to the ground. Allistair got up and shot a blast of ice at Trey which froze him. Allistair then jumped into the air and shot a blast of light at Trey. As the light was traveling towards Trey, it started to turn into a blast of darkness.

_Not again…_ Allistair thought as his dark impulse took control. The dark blast which was shot at Trey shattered his icy prison and made Trey slam into the coliseum wall. Allistair then clenched his hand and it got empowered by darkness. He then punched Trey repeatedly on the stomach which shook the wall and the entire coliseum.

Trey felt his connection with Terra waver after being punched several times. When he finally lost his connection with Terra, he then fell onto the ground and coughed out blood onto the coliseum floor. Allistair then kicked Trey onto the side which made him roll over the arena and made his keyblade fall out of his hand.

Trey felt his body getting weaker with every hit that Allistair landed on him. When he felt that he could no longer go on, he suddenly felt a dark force inside him.

_Let me give you power…_ It said as Trey started to have dark energy seeping out of his body. He felt himself lose control of his body.

_Who are you?_ Trey asked the mysterious creature before he lost his body. His eyes were now black instead of blue and his keyblade came back to his hand. He kicked Allistair off of him and got ready to fight.

_I am Ladon._ The mysterious creature answered as Trey slashed at Allistair.

Allistair used his keyblade to block the blow but Trey pushed him onto the ground. Trey then used his hand to carry Allistair and throw him into a wall.

_What is this power?_ Allistair thought as he used his hand to shoot an ice spell and his keyblade to shoot out a fire spell.

Trey tilted his head and slammed his keyblade into the ground. It made the earth rise in front of Trey and block the two spells. He then uses his keyblade to split the earth into chunks and empower it with darkness and threw it at Allistair. The chunks of rock slammed into Allistair and pushed him into the coliseum wall.

"What…are you?" Allistair said as he felt blood rushing out of his mouth.

Trey said nothing and charged darkness into his keyblade. He ran towards Allistair with his keyblade raised high and then suddenly appeared next to him. Allistair was confused for a moment but then felt a sharp pain on his chest. As he gripped his chest, he felt himself losing consciousness and fell onto the floor. A puddle of blood appeared around him as he lost his strength. Trey's eyes then returned to their normal sapphire blue and he looked around himself. He saw the bleeding body of Allistair and gasped as the crowd started to cheer.

(_Go For It! Stops_)

Nami smiled. _Well, at least he's ok._

Linn looked at Allen and held out his hand. "Give me my munny!" He said as Allen fished into his pocket and took out spheres which were half yellow and half blue. Linn snatched the munny out of Allen's hand.

Regret looked at Trey and shook his head. "Could that be…"

Trey looked at Allistair and carried his body to the infirmary. As he walked out he pondered about what happened during the match.

_Was I the one who did that to him?_ Trey thought as he walked towards his friends. He was first greeted by a hug from Nami.

"You're ok!" Nami said before she suddenly blushed and let go of him suddenly.

Trey blushed as well but was then greeted with a slap on the back by Linn. He then got a noogie from Allen and a smile from Regret.

Regret smiled at Trey. "Can I talk to you for a moment Trey?"

Trey nodded and they both went into another room in the coliseum. Regret then gripped both of Trey's shoulders.

"Tell me what happened in that match Trey." Regret said as Trey nodded.

"Well, it all started when I ran towards Allistair…" Trey started as he explained the whole situation to Regret.

"Oh no, this is bad." Regret said as Trey looked confused.

"What?" Trey asked as Regret turned towards him.

"I think…I might've sealed Ladon into you." Regret said as he walked out of the room.

_Ladon?_ Trey thought to himself before walking out of the room as well.

* * *

Chael, Elsword, Runa, Celine and Rena were outside the gates of the Devil Tribe camp and tried to formulate a plan to destroy the camp.

"Maybe we can run up the walls?" Runa suggested as Rena shook her head.

"No. They'll just shoot arrows at us." Rena said as Elsword sighed.

"I say we attack them head-on!" Elsword said as Chael shook his head.

"Do you not see the sheer amount of the army?!" Chael yelled as Elsword scratched the back of his head.

"What else is there to do?" Elsword asked.

(_Sinister Shadows plays_)

(**Heard in Kingdom Hearts 2**)

Suddenly there was a scream inside of the devil tribe camp. Elsword opened the door to peek into the camp to see what happened. He saw two people fighting the entire Devil Tribe army. One of the individuals had gray hair that hangs straight down and goes a bit passed his shoulder blades. He also had blood red eyes and wore a black shirt with red graffiti on it, a pair of dark gray pants and large black and red shoes with a gray slash down each side and a pair of black sunglasses resting on his head. He had a keyblade that was a multitude of red and was shaped into a vortex of dark red fire and the teeth form five tongues of dark red flames and the guard was shaped into four bend flame pillars. The token is a pair of deep red fireballs circling each other and is connected by a bright red chain. The other individual had bright blue hair that stops at his shoulders, his bangs cover his right eye, which are a bright blue. He wore a bright blue T-shirt, dark blue pants, and large red shoes with a cyan slash on each side. He had a keyblade which was a vortex of fire and ice, and the teeth are tongues of fire and sharp icicles. The guard is a bent version of the blade, the token is a fireball surrounded by a ring of ice and is connected by a red and blue chain.

"Caxe! Your left!" The blue haired individual said to the gray haired teen.

The gray haired individual known as Caxe looked at his left and beheaded a Devil Tribe soldier and stabbed a Shadow Heartless soon after. "Thanks Gexo!"

The blue haired teen known as Gexo slashed open a Darkball Heartless and froze another Devil Tribe soldier with an ice spell. He then stood back to back with his brother and prepared to face several of the Devil Tribe soldiers and heartless. Caxe put his keyblade Concieted Flames into his left hand and used his right hand to summon another keyblade. This one was a pitch black and dark purple keyblade, the blade is formed from three large black chain links with dark purple "veins" that give off a soft purple light. From the top of the third chain link rests a dark purple gem from which the teeth are, the teeth take the shape of a large shadow claw. The guard is a pair of dark purple demonic wings, and the token is a large dark orb connected by four chain links. This keyblade was known as Dark Eclipse.

Gexo smiled and gripped his Frozen Flare keyblade harder. "We can't take them all." He said.

Chael suddenly showed up and cut a Devil Tribe soldier in half. He stood next to the two keyblade wielders and smiled at them.

"I brought friends." Chael said as all of his friends came and attacked the army of Devil Tribe soldiers and heartless.

Elsword slashed open a Darkball heartless and stabbed his sword through a Neoshadow while Rena shot arrows through both heartless and Devil Tribe soldiers. Runa shot elemental blasts of energy at the army while Celine shot blasts of light at the heartless. Elsword suddenly then shot out a blast of fire at the army while Rena shot an arrow into the sky. The arrow flew into the sky and gathered energy from nature. It then came plummeting down point first and touched Elsword's fire spell. It caused a bright explosion and red and white and destroyed most of the army. Caxe then destroyed the remaining heartless while Gexo destroyed the remaining Devil Tribe soldiers. The group of fighters then stood on an empty campsite.

(_Sinister Shadows stops_)

Gexo then looked at the people who he was fighting alongside. "Who are you guys?"

Chael then started to introduce himself and the others. "I'm Chael. This is Elsword, Runa, Rena, and Celine." He pointed to each individual in order.

Gexo brushed the dirt off of his clothes. "I'm Gexo." He then pointed to Caxe. "This is my brother Caxe."

Caxe then unsummoned his keyblades. "Hey." He said as Gexo did the same.

Celine started to ask them questions. "Why were you in the Devil Tribe camp?"

Gexo sighed. "We woke up here when we were exploring the worlds when Caxe decided to slam our gummi ship into an asteroid. Then we just woke up here with this entire army wanting to eliminate us or something."

Chael shook his hands. "Wait a minute. They could help us!"

"Hell no!" Runa said with anger. "If they can't even pilot a ship how exactly do you expect them to help us?!"

"They fought this army just fine to me." Elsword said with everybody but Runa agreeing. "I think we should let them help us."

Caxe sighed. "Well we have nothing else to do…"

Runa folded her hands. "Fine."

The group then walked out of the camp gates only to see a giant, fat creature with white skin and stitched all over his body. The creature had a giant, brown leather jacket and a pair of blood red eyes. It had a big, black club which looked like it could crush an entire fortress.

Caxe looked at the creature and cringed. "Ew! That's one ugly man."

The creature growled and smashed his club into the ground. It knocked everybody onto the floor. "I'm a girl!"

The group looked at the creature and tried to hold the urge to throw up. Rena then notched an arrow onto her bow.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Rena asked.

The creature swung her club over her back. "I'm Scylla. The general of this Devil Tribe camp." She then looked over at her demolished camp. "How dare you attack my camp!" She slammed her club onto the ground. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" She said as everyone in the group took out their weapons.

(_Squirming Evil plays_)

(**Heard in the original Kingdom Hearts game**)

Rena shot an arrow at Scylla's eye which the creature simply caught and threw back at her. Rena was not prepared for this and got an arrow on her arm. She felt blood rush out of her arm and could only watch as Scylla brought her club up and brought it down with extreme force. Caxe ran to her side and casted a reflect spell which made a sphere of white light envolop around both of them and block the impact. It then counterattacked with a spray of light and pushed Scylla back a few feet.

"Armageddon Blade!" Elsword yelled as his sword turned into a yellow blade with red highlights. He ran at Scylla with his enhanced blade and landed heavy slashes on her body.

"Face my wrath!" Scylla said as she became powered by darkness and a small group of heartless appeared around her. She then smashed her club onto the ground and made a dark shockwave which knocked the entire group on the floor.

Elsword fell onto the floor and lost his sword enhancement. He then ran towards Scylla with his sword raised high but Scylla easily knocked him away with her club. Celine and Runa then shot two separated blasts of light. The two blasts mixed together to make a powerful white light which slammed into Scylla and knocked her down. Gexo saw this chance and shot a gravity spell at her which made her float into the sky. Chael then jumped into the air and got several aerial attacks on her before they both fell onto the ground.

"Ow!" Caxe said as a Soldier heartless bit into his shoulder. He slashed through the shadowy creature and took care of two more that ran towards him. He then saw the remaining heartless charging at Gexo. "Gexo!"

Gexo looked at his brother but then notice the heartless charging at him. He held his keyblade into the air and used a thunder spell which destroyed the remaining heartless. He then threw his keyblade as Scylla which the creature easily batted away.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" Scylla said as she completely got sucked into the darkness and shot a big blast of dark energy at the group which would have destroyed them if Runa had not used cure beforehand. Scylla was then out of breath and kneeled onto the floor.

"This is our chance!" Elsword said as he and Chael both ran at Scylla.

Scylla saw this and struggled to get up but was greeted by a fury of blade thrusts. She smashed her club onto the ground and made a dark barrier around her in a desperate attempt to stay alive, but it was easily broken by the combined effort of Elsword and Chael. They stabbed their blades onto Scylla's chest where her heart was and watched her slowly sink back into darkness.

"Fools…Tariq will destroy you all…" Scylla said as she faded into darkness.

(_Squirming Evil stops_)

"What was that all about?!" Celine asked as she brushed the dirt off of her dress. "And who's Tariq?"

The entire group shrugged and stood in silence. Then suddenly Chael started walking forward.

Runa looked at Chael and raised an eyebrow. "Chael what are you doing?"

Chael looked at her and smiled. "To find out who Tariq is of course." He then pointed forward. "Onward!" He said as his friends began to walk with him.

In the distance, a green haired man in a black cloak and a curved sword on his back was watching the group. He had black eyes and tan skin.

"The organization will love to hear this, don't you think Luxferre?" The green haired man said to what it seemed to be nobody in particular.

Then suddenly, a figure in the shadows walked next to the green haired man. It was revealed to be Luxferre and he also was wearing a black cloak.

"Yes, they would." Luxferre said as he looked at Chael and scowled. "I hate how the Shaman is hanging around that worthless human."

The green haired man smirked and opened a Corridor of Darkness. "You'll get your revenge soon Luxferre. Shall we go?"

Luxferre nodded. "Yes, Negir."

They both then walked into the Corridor and disappeared without a trace of proof to show that they were once there.

* * *

Raven and the Regret replica were on the Underworld once again talking to Hades.

"What's your plan?" Raven asked as he was getting a little impatient.

Hades smiled and whistled. When he did this, two creatures came next to him. One of them being a giant, black dog with three heads and each one having blood red eyes. The other one was a brown, scaly giant creature with many heads and yellow silts for eyes.

"These guys will help me." Hades said with a smirk.

"Regret" then examined them and after a few moments, his face turned into a smile. "Excellent."

"But remember, bring the heart bearers to us." Raven said with authority.

Hades smiled. "I thought you might say that. Which is why I decided to restart the Hades Cup!"

"Regret" made a confused face and tilted his head. "What's the Hades Cup?"

Hades smirked again. "Oh you'll see." He said with a sneer. "After my plan goes into action."

Raven raised an eyebrow and walked around the Underworld dragging "Regret" with him.

* * *

Ace was watching the moon on a cliff. He closed his eyes as he thought about his life and his mistakes.

"So there you are." A voice said behind him.

Ace looked behind himself for the source of the voice only to see a blue haired man with an X shaped scar that extends halfway up to his forehead in one direction and just under his eyes in the other.

"I'm guessing you're the somebody of Saix." Ace said as he unsheathed his wrist blades which were connected to leather straps. "Isa isn't it?"

The man known as Isa summoned his weapon. It was a two handed weapon which was decorated with many addictives that resemble the nobody logo.

"I want my nobody back." Isa said as Ace smirked.

"Well you can't have him. He's a part of me now and I won't let you use him for your own evil deeds." Ace said as he started to glow with a white aura.

Isa smirked and got into his fighting stance. "Then I will have to use force."

(_The 13__th__ Dilemma plays_)

(**Heard in Kingdom Hearts 2**)

Ace lunged towards Isa and slashed his wrist blades at him which Isa easily dodged. Isa then smashed his claymore onto the ground which created a shockwave and sent Ace flying into the air. Ace then recovered in the air and dashed towards Isa. He slashed his wrist blades at him which Isa easily blocked with his claymore. Sparks showered the area as both of their weapons clashed.

"You'll never win." Isa said as he broke away from Ace. "The thirteen darknesses will shower the world in darkness."

Ace slammed his wristblades onto the ground and created a shockwave. "No they won't!"

Isa easily jumped over the shockwave but this was revealed to be a distraction after Ace teleported behind him. Ace landed several hits on the blue haired moon warrior and fell back to the ground on his two feet while Isa's body fell to the floor.

"Hmph." Isa said as he teleported behind Ace and swung his claymore at him.

Ace saw this and arched his back to swiftly dodge under it. He then slashed one of his wristblades at Isa which the blue haired man easily jumped over. Ace then made another shockwave as Isa came down making the elder moon warrior get blasted into a rocky wall.

"Grr…" Isa said as he got enveloped in a white aura. He then smashed his claymore onto the ground several times creating several strong shockwaves. Ace got hit by every single one of them and then got hit on the back by Isa's claymore and slammed into the floor.

Isa was about to land another set of shockwaves at Ace, but he then suddenly blocked his claymore before it could touch the ground and slashed his wrist blades at Isa several times. Isa batted Ace away from him with his claymore and got into his berserk state once again. Ace saw this and got into his berserk state as well. Their weapons clashed against each other when they ran towards each other with unbelievable speed. Rocks were bouncing around them making them seem like they were levitating. Ace then held Isa's claymore with his left wrist blade and used his right wrist blade to stab Isa on the leg. Isa let out a loud yell and slammed his claymore onto Ace's cheek which made him slam onto the floor with extreme force.

(_The 13__th__ Dilemma stops_)

Isa gripped his leg and growled at Ace. "Next time boy." He then made a Corridor of Darkness and left the scene.

Ace got up with his face bloody and beaten. He then decided it was best that he should go to the hospital to fix these wounds and started off on his path.

* * *

(_Go For It! Plays_)

Nami and Allen were facing several heartless back at Olympus Coliseum. Allen slashed at the heartless while Nami used spells to finish them off.

"Thunder!" Nami said as she pointed her keyblade into the air. A blast of thunder shocked several heartless and made them disappear back into darkness.

Allen took down the rest of the heartless by slashing his Lightshard keyblade through them. When the two saw an empty arena, they were praised by a cheering crowd. Allen and Nami went back into one of the coliseum rooms where their friends were waiting for them.

(_Go For It! stops_)

Phil walked up to Nami. "Ok your next match is a four way match between you, Trey, Linn, and Malice."

Allen pouted. "What about me?"

"Simple, you and Regret face the winner." Phil said with a smile.

"Isn't that kinda unfair?" Nami asked as Phil shook his head.

"Nope." Phil said as he walked out of the room.

Regret walked towards Nami. "Nami, can I talk to you for a moment."

Nami nodded and followed Regret to another room. "What's up?"

"Keep a close eye on Trey." Regret said. "He has this darkness inside of him. It's like a mark that won't go away."

Nami made a confused expression. "Huh?"

Regret smiled and put both of his hands on Nami's shoulders. "He has this dark being inside of him. And it's trying to take over his mind. But I think that you might be the only person that could knock him into his senses."

Nami tilted her head. "I'll try my best Regret." She said as Regret walked out of the room.

Nami then walked back to her friends and walked towards Trey. "Hi."

Trey looked at her and smiled. "Hey."

Nami then sat next to him. "Is something wrong?"

Trey sighed and put a hand onto his chest. "Regret told me that I'm containing some kind of creature that almost destroyed my world once."

_So that's what he meant._ Nami thought as she put a hand on his arm. "Everything's gonna be ok Trey. You're a good person."

Trey blushed at her touch and looked at her. "You think so?"

"Of course I do." Nami said.

"Next match coming up!" Phil suddenly said as Linn, Nami, Trey and Malice walked into the arena.

"Well, I'm not gonna hold back Trey." Linn said to Trey.

Trey smiled at the hybrid. "I'm not holding back either."

Nami smiled at them. "Don't leave me out just because I'm a girl."

Trey smiled at her. "Don't worry I won't."

Malice looked at them and took out his violin. "Good luck." He said as the others took out their weapons.

Regret and Allen walked into the coliseum seats and watched the match.

"This will be interesting." Allen said as he took out some popcorn.

_I wonder if Nami is going to be able to help Trey._ Regret thought as he watched the match.

* * *

**Me: What an amazing chapter.**

**Trey: Wow. Ladon really played a major part in this fic.**

**Ladon: You bet your sorry ass I did!**

**Linn: That won't keep Trey and Nami from making out with each other though.**

**Nami: *blushes***

**Trey: *blushes* Sh-Shut up Linn!**

**Suigetsu: Sup.**

**Me: Say hello to one of my favorite Naruto characters!**

**Suigetsu: Whoa really?  
**

**Me: Yep. Now just remember to come over here every chapter.**

**Suigetsu: Ok….**

**Me: Now readers! Just remember to review and PM me your OCs!**

**Nami: New rule, NO MORE KEYBLADE WEILDERS! AND NO MORE HEART BEARERS! Seriously, I'm supposed to be something original.**

**Trey: So…you don't like me?**

**Nami: *hugs Trey* Of course I do.**

**Linn: *winks at Trey***

**Trey: ? *hugs back***

**Me: Umm bye now!**


	12. Chapter 11: Reversed

**Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core**

_Chapter 11 Reversed_

**Me: Wow. Eleven chapters already?**

**Nami: Great accomplishment author! *rolls eyes***

**Me: I SAW THAT! Just for that you will say the disclaimer today.**

**Nami: Aw what?!**

**Me: DO IT OR I'LL DELETE YOU!**

**Nami: FINE! Ryochix does not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Elsword, Zenonia, La Tale or Cartoon Network. If he did, he would have been much less annoying.**

**Me: HEY! Just for that you'll do the OCs too!**

**Nami: Ugh! Remember, these OCs belong to their respective owners.**

_**Allen- Nenu143's OC**_

_**Ignis- nastalgia's OC**_

_**Ace- Dutch1996's OC**_

_**Kizen- Dodgerjoey's OC**_

_**Higanbana- Witch Of Tragedies's OC**_

_**Pengause Fienderson- Formerly Chilltown's OC**_

_**Malice- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Allistair- PieroXVII17's OC**_

_**Caxe Masaomi- Caxe's OC**_

_**Gexo Masaomi- Caxe's OC**_

_**Sai- ascendingDeath's OC**_

_**Phez- ascendingDeath's OC**_

**Trey: Leave her alone will ya?**

**Me: Fine I won't bother your girlfriend anymore.**

**Nami and Trey: He's Not my…**

**Me: Enjoy the next chapter! And sorry for taking so long I was in a trip. I'm not telling you where! *whispers* Stalkers.**

* * *

(_Destiny's Force plays_)

(**Heard in the original Kingdom Hearts game**)

Nami lunged at Malice and slashed her keyblade at his face but Malice easily blocked it with his violin. Malice then played a loud note and a lion suddenly appeared in front of him. It let out a loud roar and blew Nami backwards a few feet into a coliseum wall.

"Ow." Nami said as she charged at Malice and her keyblade locked with his violin.

Malice then jumped into the air and played a soft note on the violin. A panda bear suddenly appeared and sat on Nami.

Nami then glared at Malice. "Seriously?!" She then stabbed her keyblade onto the panda and watched it disappear before getting up and whacking Malice on the side of the head with her hilt.

"Ow!" Malice said before swinging his violin and it collided with Nami's keyblade.

Trey in the meantime was fighting Linn who continued to shoot arrows at him.

Trey slashed at Linn who jumped away to avoid the impact. "Linn fights like a man will you?!" At that moment the ground exploded around Trey.

Linn smiled and held his dagger. "Exploding arrow. You like?" He then dashed towards Trey and slashed his dagger at him.

Trey quickly blocked the dagger and kicked Linn's stomach. "Nope."

Linn clutched his stomach and blocked a blow from Trey with his dagger. "I don't think so." He then tripped Trey and held him onto the floor.

Allistair then walked into one of the coliseum seats and watched the match. "Trey…" He said to himself.

Malice played a loud note on the floor and a swarm of snakes appeared and slithered towards Nami. Nami saw this and used a gravity spell on herself to walk onto the walls of the coliseum. Trey and Linn saw this too and did the same for themselves. As Trey was on the walls, he glared at Malice who was standing among the pile of snakes.

"Seriously?!" Trey asked as Malice only shrugged.

Linn then shot an arrow at Malice and shot another one at Nami. Nami deflected the arrow towards Malice and Malice blocked both of the arrows with his violin. Nami then suddenly appeared next to Linn and kicked him into the pile of snakes. Malice's eyes widened and he played a song on his violin which made the snakes calmly move around Linn.

"What the hell?!" Linn said as he suddenly heard a loud thump in the arena. "Did anyone else hear that?"

(_Destiny's force stops_)

Regret, Allen, and Allistair looked around for the source of the sound but saw nothing. The audience also was looking around to see the source of the sound but saw nothing.

Malice then turned around and a giant, three headed dog with blood red eyes and a giant, scaly creature with many heads and yellow silts for eyes broke into the arena. Malice lost control of his snakes and they seemed to be attracted to the scaly creature.

"Cerberus and the Hydra?!" Malice said as he casted a gravity spell onto himself and stuck onto the walls along with the others.

Trey looked at Malice. "I thought those only existed in legend."

"Oh they're real." A voice suddenly said next to them. The group turned around to see Ignis on the first seat next to them. "And they'll kill you if you're not careful."

Phil then ran around the coliseum. "If only Hercules was here but he's on Olympus!" He said panicking.

Nami then felt a hand grab her and saw Hades. But before she could say anything, he disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the snakes.

Trey looked at Hades holding the now terrified Nami. "Nami!" He then used his Earthshaker to make a piece of the earth rise on the arena and jumped onto it. "Let her go!"

Hades smiled and held Nami by her head. "Ok kid." He then dropped Nami onto the floor of snakes. "My name's Hades by the way."

_Idiot._ Regret and Allistair thought as they watched calmly.

Nami felt the snakes slither around her. She felt her blood go cold and she tried to keep from screaming. Trey on the other hand was enraged. He was getting an aura of darkness and his eyes turned black.

From afar, Raven and "Regret" watched the scene.

"Let's see what you can do Trey." Raven said.

_This should be fun to watch._ "Regret" thought as he started to eat some popcorn.

(_The Encounter plays_)

(**Heard in Kingdom Hearts 2, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance**)

Hades smirked and shot a big blast of fire at Trey. Trey reflected it back towards Hades who simply batted it away. Trey then looked at Nami who had tears running down on her eyes and then looked back to the evil Hades. Trey stabbed his blade onto the ground and made the earth rise around Nami. Nami looked up to see that she had no snakes on her and that Trey had a dark aura around him.

"Trey!" Nami said desperately trying to call out to him. But she then saw Cerberus terrifying the audience and gasped. _Wait for me Trey…_ She then summoned her Aurora keyblade and ran towards Cerberus.

Trey then shot a blast of dark fire at Hades which the god easily batted away. Trey then suddenly appeared next to Hades and hit the hilt of his blade onto his neck.

"Agh!" Hades yelled before he slammed into the pile of snakes.

Malice then played his violin and made his snakes disappear in black smoke. He and Linn then jumped onto the floor and attacked the hydra. Linn shot arrows at it's heads while Malice shot spells at it's body. Meanwhile, Nami was trying to attack Cerberus. The three headed dog tried to bite Nami but she rolled out of the way and it only bit off a part of her shirt.

"Damn dog!" Nami said as she shot a fire spell at one of it's heads. Seeing that it had no effect, Nami then jumped into the air and slashed at one of it's heads. She fell back onto the ground, only to be held onto the floor by Cerberus's foot. She closed her eyes when the dog tried to bite her, but the impact didn't come. She opened her eyes only to see Regret, Allen and Ignis holding back the three heads.

"Go!" Regret said as he jumped into the air and knocked his hilt onto one of the heads and held it onto the floor. "Help Trey!"

Nami nodded and ran towards Trey and Hades. Trey was getting choked by Hades and still had a dark aura flowing out of him. Nami ran towards Hades and slashed at his hand which made him drop Trey. Nami then got a white aura and her eyes turned into a darker shade of blue. She attacked Hades with fast slashes which Hades didn't have time to block. She then jumped away from Hades and shot an ice spell at his head. It hit Hades head on and the fire on the top of his head went out and he flew into a wall. Nami then ran to Trey's side.

"Trey! Do you hear me?" Nami said holding his shoulders.

"Na….mi….." Trey said his dark aura subsiding only slightly.

"Please come to your senses." Nami said as Hades started to run towards the two but Nami casted a magnet spell at the god and a white sphere appeared above his head and started to suck Hades into it. While Hades was distracted, Nami continued to talk to Trey. "Please Trey…" She then hugged Trey.

Trey looked at Nami and his eyes turned into their normal sapphire blue. "Thank you." He said to Nami as he blushed and hugged back.

Nami blushed and continued to hug Trey until Hades got out of the magnet spell and shot multiple blasts of fire at them both. Trey used reflect to block the fire blasts and a spray of light hit Hades with the same amount of force that Hades tried to give. Hades got blasted backwards into a wall and fell onto the ground.

Hades then got up and scowled at the two kids. "I'll get you two next time!" He disappeared in a flash of red fire and left the coliseum.

Trey smiled as Hades left but then realized that he was still holding Nami. He blushed and broke away from her. Nami blushed and dispelled Aqua's aura.

"So should we take care of those things?" Trey said as he saw Regret, Allen and Ignis fighting Cerberus and Linn and Malice fighting the Hydra.

Nami smiled. "Yeah, I'll go take care of the Hydra. You go fight Cerberus." She said as she ran towards the Hydra.

Trey smiled as she ran to help fight the Hydra. _Wow._

_Like the view?_ Terra said inside of Trey.

_Shut up._ Trey said as he ran towards Cerberus. He ran towards Cerberus and threw his blade at one of it's heads.

Cerberus felt one of his heads collapse as soon as the keyblade slammed into it. The other two heads lunged towards the group of four and would have been able to tear them apart. That is if Regret did not use a stop spell.

"Hurry attack the heads before they move again!" Regret said as he started to slash at the heads along with Allen, Ignis and Trey.

Cerberus broke free from the stop spell and started to move towards the four heroes. But it suddenly fell down due to the amount of blows that it had to take.

"Yeah!" Trey said as he looked at Nami, Linn and Malice fighting the Hydra. "Should we help them?"

Nami then cut off the last remaining head of the Hydra. She smiled and waved at the group of four.

"Guess not." Allen said as a bunch of other heads grew out of the Hydra's body and attacked the trio. "Nevermind." He got a white aura which he got from Zack and attacked the Hydra.

Trey got a white aura as well and called on the power of Terra. He ran towards the Hydra and attacked it's body along with Allen.

Nami on the other hand was cutting off all of the regrown heads with her keyblade.

"No if you keep on hitting them…" Trey started as more heads grew from the destroyed ones. "More grow back."

Nami then called on the power of Aqua. "Sorry." She said with her voice a mix of her's and Aqua's.

Trey smiled. "It's alright." He said with his voice a mix of his and Terra's.

"Hey. If you two are done will you help me with this guy!?" Allen asked his voice a mix of his own and Zack's. He was trying to defend himself from the heads.

"I don't know what to do!" Nami said in frustration. "How am I going to kill it if I can't cut of it's heads?!"

Trey stopped to think but then suddenly got an idea. "I've got an idea." He then slashed his keyblade at the Hydra's body. "Why don't we just destroy the body instead?"

Nami looked at Trey and smiled. "That's a great idea!" She then slashed her keyblade through the Hydra's body along with Trey and Allen.

The Hydra let out a loud roar and collapsed onto the ground. Linn smiled and shot an arrow onto the body.

"What's a tiny arrow supposed to do?" Allen asked as Trey and Nami started running away from it. Allen then ran to their side. "What are we running from?" He asked as an explosion was heard.

"That." Trey said as pieces of the Hydra fell around the coliseum.

(_The Encounter stops_)

Nami then looked at the two defeated monsters and smiled. "I'm surprised we're still in good shape." She then looked at her ripped shirt and pants. "Well, most of us anyway."

Regret looked at Trey and smiled. _I guess Nami really can help you Trey._

The heroes were then greeted by a cheering audience despite the coliseum being half destroyed. Phil then walked up to them and smiled.

"Congrats! You killed two monsters but destroyed half of my coliseum which I worked so hard to fix after last time. How do you feel?" Phil asked.

"Great!" Ignis said while everyone else was laughing.

"What I miss?" Said a man who was extremely muscular, had blue eyes and was wearing greek like armor in the colors of orange and brown. His brown sandals were knee high and have cross shaped straps and he had a blue cape on his back. He had a sword strapped to the side of his belt and he had rust colored hair with a reddish-brown headband tied around it.

"It's now you show up Hercules?" Phil asked as the man known as Hercules scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry about that. My dad wanted me to run a few errands for him." Hercules said as he looked around the coliseum. "What happened here?"

"Hades." Everyone else said.

"WHAT!?" Hercules said with shock.

"He had Cerberus and the Hydra with him." Phil said.

"And for some reason he has Daza." Trey added.

Hercules scowled. "I'm going to the Underworld." He then started to run out of the coliseum.

Regret ran after him. "Wait! I'm coming too!"

Trey, Linn and Allistair ran after him. Trey then suddenly turned towards Nami, Allen, Ignis and Malice.

"Aren't you coming?" Trey asked.

"Can't. We have to let Sora and Riku know what happened." Malice said.

"We do?" Nami said surprised.

"Yes. And we have to do it NOW." Malice said.

Allen sighed. "Why now?! Can't we just do it later?!" He yelled.

"No. Cause they need to know if we need help or backup." Malice said.

"Fine." Nami said with obvious frustration in her voice. "You'll be ok while we're gone." She asked Trey.

Trey smiled. "Of course." He then walked back to the others but turned around to wave back.

Nami waved back and walked into the gummi ship along with Allen, Ignis and Malice. Allen then came out with a forced smile on his face as he walked towards Regret.

"By the way, your ship's broken." Allen said as he ran back into the ship.

Regret looked at him gummi ship which was now demolished into many pieces. "Damn it!" He yelled as the remaining gummi ship flew into the sky and blasted away into space.

Linn looked at Regret with a confused expression. "What?" He then looked at the demolished gummi ship. "Oh. Now how are we gonna get out of here?"

Trey smiled. "They'll come back." He then looked into the sky. "I know they will."

Hercules then came in front of the group. "He kidnapped Meg!" He said as he ran into a cave.

"Who?" Linn asked as Regret ran after Hercules.

"Come on!" Regret yelled to Trey, Linn and Allistair before running into the cave along with Hercules.

Allistair looked at Trey and Linn. "You heard the man." He said as he, Trey and Linn ran into the cave along with Hercules.

"Regret" and Raven saw the whole scene from afar. They looked at each other as if they already devised a plan.

"So you know what to do?" Raven asked.

"Regret" smiled. "Just leave it to me!" He said as he opened a Corridor of Darkness and left Raven alone.

"I guess it's time for me to play my part." Raven said as he too disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

Chael, Runa, Elsword, Rena, Celine, Caxe and Gexo walked around the forest with no real destination. They stopped once they saw two separate paths in the forest.

"So what should we do?" Elsword asked as Gexo shook his head.

"Do the logical thing, split up." Gexo said as he went into the left path and dragged Caxe along with him.

Celine walked into the left path without a word said and lit a ball of light on her hand.

Rena decided to follow the three in their path. "I'll go with them." She said before disappearing in the left path.

Chael. Elsword and Runa walked into the right path.

"I hope we don't run into anything." Elsword said before a horde of Darkballs appear in front of them. "Me and my big mouth." He said as he took out his red sword.

(_Hand in Hand plays_)

(**Heard in the original Kingdom Hearts game**)

Chael smirked. "No kidding." He said before slashing at a Darkball.

"I've been looking for a chance to try out these new gloves Rena gave me." Runa said before putting her hand in front of a Darkball and shooting a blast of fire at it in zero range. It disappeared in black smoke while being burned by fire. Runa smiled and punched a Darkball's eye.

Elsword slashed open a Darkball and kicked another into a tree. He then shot a fire spell at small group of Darkballs and watched the small fireball explode and destroy the group of Darkballs. Elsword pumped his fist and slashed another Darkball open. Chael in the meantime, was slashing through many Darkballs and eventually saw a man with a hooded cloak on the trees. He was smiling as he watched the group of three struggle with the heartless. Chael growled and ran up the tree. He slashed through the heartless that the man called to stop him and kicked the man off of the tree. He and the man both fell onto the ground.

"Who are you?!" Chael asked the man.

The man smiled and took of his hood. "Hello. I am Negir." The man said before taking out a curved sword behind his back and charged at Chael.

"Whoa!" Chael said as he blocked the blow and tried to land hits on Negir.

Elsword and Runa tried to help but a horde of Darkballs blocked the way to the two fighters. They decided to fight through the horde of Darkballs to reach Chael. Runa shot out fire spells while Elsword slashed through the monsters. Chael in the meantime, was trying to take down the man known as Negir.

"Grr…" Chael said as his sword clashed with Negir's and made a shower of sparks. He used all of his strength to try and push Negir away from himself.

Negir said nothing but only watched Chael's aggression. He broke the contact between his and Chael's sword and kicked Chael into a wall and destroyed it into rubble. He made a Corridor of Darkness and got ready to walk into it.

Chael's head popped out of the rubble and he looked at Negir who was ready to escape. "Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" He said as he ran at Negir with his sword held high.

Negir smiled and started to disappear inside of the Corridor. "That's right. Get stronger Chael." He said before disappearing inside of the Corridor.

Chael's sword only touched air as he tried to land a hit on Negir. He looked at Elsword and Runa and saw that they were finished with the horde of Darkballs and were filled with scratches. Runa casted a healing spell on the entire party and they all felt the warmth flow around them.

(_Hand in Hand stops_)

"Should we keep going?" Elsword asked as Chael shook his head.

"When I went up that tree, I saw the rest of the path." Chael said. "It only leads to a cliff." He then started to walk back to where they came from.

"So we're going into the left path now?" Runa asked.

"What's it to you? You can fly." Chael pointed out.

"Not forever. I need to conserve some energy too you know." Runa said as she walked along with Chael.

Elsword said nothing but walked along with the two. As they all walked into the left path, they saw only Rena, Caxe and Gexo.

"Where's Celine?!" Chael asked worriedly.

Caxe sighed and looked at Chael. "Well…"

* * *

_Flashback_

Caxe, Gexo, Rena and Celine were walking in the left side of the two paths. They were getting nowhere and they decided to stop after a few minutes of walking.

"I'm so bored." Caxe said suddenly as he sat down.

"Will you shut up already?!" Gexo suddenly said. "I'm so tired of your whining."

"What'd you say?!" Caxe said and the two got into an argument.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Rena said in a rather scary tone.

Caxe and Gexo looked at Rena and immediately calmed down. Celine looked at the three and sighed.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Celine said sadly as a Corridor of Darkness opened behind her and Luxferre came out of it and grabbed her mouth so she couldn't scream. Celine bit Luxferre's hand and yelled loudly.

Rena looked at Luxferre and immediately got her bow ready. "Let her go!"

A Corridor of Darkness opened next to Luxferre and out came Pete. Luxferre looked at the big cat and scowled.

"You'll take care of them?" Luxferre said in disgust.

"Yeah I'll take care of them! Just do your job already!" Pete said as Luxferre disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness with Celine.

"Celine!" Gexo said as he and Caxe summoned their keyblades. "You'll pay for this!"

(_Desire For All That Is Lost plays_)

(**Heard in Kingdom Hearts 2**)

Pete got into his stance and summoned a horde of heartless which resembled a blue bat and had a yellow hook at the bottom of it's tail. The bat like heartless known as Hook Bats attacked the group of three. Rena shot his arrows at the Hook Bats while Caxe and Gexo attacked Pete. The cat tried to throw a bomb at the two but Gexo deflected the bomb with his keyblade while Caxe attacked Pete. The cat got hit several times and was already almost out of energy. Caxe looked at Pete and sighed.

"Really?" Caxe said as he slammed the hilt of his keyblade onto Pete's face, knocking him out. "This guy's a joke."

Rena kicked away a heartless that was trying to scratch her with it's hook. She then shot an arrow at another Hook Bat and dodged another hook attack at her face. Gexo looked at Rena struggling with the Hook Bats and helped destroy Hook bats along with her. Soon enough, Caxe joined in on the attack.

"Done already?" Gexo asked.

Caxe said nothing as he slashed through a Hook Bat and shot a fire spell at another. Soon enough, Gexo used ice spells on the Hook Bats and froze them into submission. Rena then suddenly moved away from the two and jumped onto a tree.

"Get out of the way!" Rena said as she shot an arrow onto the floor of Caxe, Gexo and the heartless.

"Why should we-" Caxe was cut off when the arrow suddenly exploded leaving a scorched Caxe and Gexo.

(_Desire For All That Is Lost stops_)

Pete got up and opened a Corridor of Darkness. "I'll get you three next time!" The cat then disappeared into the Corridor leaving a frustrated Rena and a confused Caxe and Gexo.

"What just happened?" Rena asked as Caxe sighed.

"Don't you see? He used himself as a diversion to get Celine away from us." Caxe said as he slumped to the floor. "He played us for fools."

Rena patted his head. "We'll save her."

* * *

"And that's when you came." Caxe finished.

Gexo looked into the distance and saw a figure in the distance. "I think I see a town a few feet ahead."

Chael then walked into Gexo's face. "Celine's kidnapped and all you can think about is a town?!"

Elsword scoffed at Chael. "I'm gonna tell Frey about Celine." He said making Chael blush.

"Shut up!" Chael said as Caxe put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll save her. I promise." Caxe said. "But we all need some rest and to be honest…" He looked over at Elsword, Chael, and Runa's weapons. "Your weapons suck."

"What about yours?!" Runa asked as Caxe and Gexo showed them their keyblades.

"They don't rust, they don't need polishing, you summon them instead of holding them onto your back-" Gexo said as Runa cut him off.

"Fine! We'll fix our weapons." Runa said.

"And get some sleep." Caxe said as Chael sighed and walked towards the town with the others following him.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Nami and Skyler said to Sora.

"I just said that I need you two to go to Radiant Garden." Sora said as Nami and Skyler yelled again.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO GO WITH HER?!" They both said pointing at each other.

"You need to learn compassion, and on top of that I can't really send anybody else since Allen and Ignis are already going to the Underworld to help Trey." Sora said. "Malice decided to not to go for some reason. Said that he was looking for someone."

"Why can't you send me there?!" Nami said.

"Besides the fact that you'd be useless over there?!" Skyler said with a smile. "They should send me there." Skyler said as she watched Nami's aggravated face.

"YOU CAN'T DO SHIT!" Nami yelled at Skyler and the two got into a heated argument.

Sora pushed the two girls into a gummi ship and pushed the autopilot button. The ship then blasted off and sent the two girls flying into space.

"Great! I'm stuck with you!" Skyler said.

"I'm not happy either." Nami said. "Let's just get this over with."

"Whatever." Skyler said as she landed on Radiant Garden. "Ok we're in Radiant Garden." She said as Nami didn't answer. "Hey stop thinking about your ugly boyfriend and get over here!" She suddenly felt a punch hit her jaw and she fell out of the ship.

"Oops. My hand must've slipped." Nami said as she walked out of the gummi ship. She then felt Skyler punch her face and kick her stomach. Nami punched her back and they got into a big fight. A boy then walked in front of them.

"Cat fight huh?" The boy said as both Skyler and Nami looked up.

The boy wore a gray shirt and white pants, he had gray sneakers and wore a pair of headphones on top of his spiky black hair which was silked down.

"And who might you be?" Nami asked still pulling on Skyler's hair.

"Not the hair! Not the hair!" Skyler said as a horde of humanoid purple creatures with gray energy seeping off of them appeared around them. "What the hell are those?!"

Nami pulled on Skyler's hair with more force. "You talking about me?!" She then saw the purple creatures and immediately dropped Skyler. "What the-"

"Reversed!" The boy said as he summoned a silver sword with a golden hilt.

Skyler looked at the boy. "That's one weird name."

The boy looked at Skyler and sighed. "My name is Sai." He then pointed at the purple creatures. "Those are Reversed."

"Didn't I see you before?!" Nami asked as she summoned her keyblade.

Sai then looked her over. "Yes you have. Academy tryouts correct?"

"Yeah I've seen you before." Nami said as Skyler summoned her claymore sword.

"Let's just get this over with." Skyler said.

* * *

Negir then suddenly appeared in a dark castle and the first thing he saw was Luxferre standing above an unconscious Celine.

"So you've done it." Negir said as Luxferre nodded.

"Yes. It was pretty easy." Luxferre nodded as he looked at Negir's scratches. "I'm guessing Chael gave you a bit of trouble?"

"Yep. He's stronger than he looks." Negir said as a Corridor of Darkness opened in between the two. "Oh great, he's here."

The first person who came out was a man in a big hood and a purple face and bright red eyes. The other individual was none other than…

"Maleficent." Luxferre said as he looked at the green woman. "We did as asked. We brought to you the Shaman. Now what?"

Maleficent then looked at the purple faced man. "Now Tariq will lock her in the chamber with the other girl."

"The other girl?" Negir asked as they all walked into a small chamber and saw a chained girl in a white dress, blue eyes and yellow hair. "Oh her. The girl known as Frey."

The purple faced man known as Tariq laughed. "Once we fuse them together, we will gain power."

"How?! She can just rebel against us!" Negir said as Maleficent smiled.

"Maybe so…but the Void Princess can help us." As Maleficent said this, another portal opened next to her and out came a purple haired girl with black leggings and purple shoes. She also wore a small, sleeveless tank top which showed her belly and only covered her top chest. She also wore black shorts.

"Hello. I'm Aisha. The Void Princess." The girl said with an evil smile.

* * *

Trey, Linn, Allistair and Regret were walking inside of the Underworld. They were trying to catch up with Hercules.

"Come on!" Hercules said behind him.

The group of four struggled to catch up with them but they suddenly stopped when Hercules was looking at Hades.

"Where's Meg?!" Hercules asked Hades.

"Over there!" Hades said as she pointed to a woman in a pink dress and red hair. She had purple sandals and had cheery red lips. "But you have to do something for me first."

Trey then caught up and summoned his keyblade. "What is it old man!?" He asked.

Hades smiled. "COMPETE IN THE HADES CUP!" As he said this a stadium was shining on a flash of light which was currently showing a human fighting a woman with snakes as hair.

"Don't look!" Regret said as everyone closed their eyes. When they all looked back, the man was turned into stone. "Poor guy."

"The Underdrome will be ready in a few minutes." Hades said as he walked away. "Oh and by the way kid…I'M NOT OLD!" He said as he turned flaming red and shot balls of fire at Trey.

Trey rolled away from each of the fireballs while Hercules tried to attack Hades but the god disappeared in a flash of blue fire.

"Damn it!" Linn said as he looked at Meg. "Guess we got no choice."

Trey looked at his friends and sighed. "Let's just sign up already."

* * *

**Me: Wow. I can't believe I got a chapter in two days before school.**

**Nami: Lucky for us…We fight heartless instead of going to school.**

**Me: Just for that, I'm ending this part of the story early.**

**Trey: Awww.**

**Me: Just review, and PM me your OCs if you have any to give to me.**

**Xemnas: Don't you mean…SUBMIT?!**

**Me: Shut up…..**

**Trey: And by the way, since school is coming the author will have to balance homework, studying, and this fanfic. So don't be surprised if you don't see a new chapter for a few weeks.  
**

**Nami: Thank you all for reading this new chapter. Have a nice day!  
**


	13. Chapter 12: The Hades Cup!

**Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core**

_Chapter 12 The Hades Cup_

**Me: Yay new chappie!**

**Nami: Eh.**

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Nami: Eh…..**

**Linn: I think she's sad.**

**Me: Is that true Nam?**

**Nami: Eh…**

**Me: I'll find out later… so anyway, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Elsword, Zenonia, La Tale or Cartoon Network. If I did I would have already turned Nami's face into a smile.**

**Nami: Eh….**

**Linn: Remember that these OCs belong to their respective owners!**

_**Allen- Nenu143's OC**_

_**Ignis- nastalgia's OC**_

_**Ace- Dutch1996's OC**_

_**Kizen- Dodgerjoey's OC**_

_**Higanbana- Witch Of Tragedies's OC**_

_**Pengause Fienderson- Formerly Chilltown's OC**_

_**Malice- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Allistair- PieroXVII17's OC**_

_**Caxe Masaomi- Caxe's OC**_

_**Gexo Masaomi- Caxe's OC**_

_**Sai- ascendingDeath's OC**_

_**Phez- ascendingDeath's OC**_

**Me: Have fun! And help me find out what's wrong with Nami! And i made some edits to the last chapter. Now you know who the girl in the white dress is.  
**

* * *

(_Night of Fate plays_)

(**Heard in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance and the original Kingdom Hearts game**)

Nami slashed through a Reversed and kicked at another one but her foot passed through it as if it were kicking at air.

"Wha-" Nami said before she got punched in the jaw by a Reversed and scratched in the arm by another. She scowled at them and decapitated both of the Reversed that were attacking her.

Sai jumped into the air and used his sword to stab it through a Reversed. He watched it disappear and then suddenly decapitated another that was behind him.

Skyler swiftly slashed through two Reversed and stabbed through another Reversed just after it was going to bite her with it's sharp teeth. "Damn purple things." She said after she slashed through a Reversed that was about to grab Nami.

"Thanks." Nami said after slashing through three more Reversed.

Meanwhile, Lilith was watching the three fight the Reversed along with an man in white armor, black hair under a white helmet and two giant swords behind his back.

"Do you know what to do Temir?" Lilith asked the white armored man.

The man known as Temir looked at Lilith and smiled. "Leave it to me. That boy will be dead soon enough." He then made a Corridor of Darkness and disappeared.

Another Corridor of Darkness opened next to Lilith and out came a boy wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. He wears a black hat on top of his dark brown hair.

"You called?" The boy asked.

"Yes. Destroy them." Lilith pointed to Nami, Skyler and Sai fighting the Reversed.

The boy made a sinister smile and made a Corridor of Darkness. "Done." He said before disappearing through the Corridor.

"Take them down Phez." Lilith said as she also made a Corridor of Darkness and disappeared.

Sai slashed through the last Reversed and watched it disappear into thin air. He looked at the two girls that helped him and smiled.

(_Night of Fate stops_)

"Thanks." Sai said with a smile.

"No problem!" Nami said with a smile. "So you live in Radiant Garden?"

"Well yeah." Sai said with a smile. "It's my home."

"So why did you want to go to Hikari Academy?" Nami asked to which Sai's expression turned bitter.

"To train hard enough to defeat my brother. Phez." Sai said with a growl.

"Who's right behind you." Said a voice from behind Nami.

Nami looked behind herself and quickly ducked at a katana that was aiming for her head. She jumped back and stood a few feet away from her attacker. Nami looked up to find Phez with a black katana and ready to attack.

"Phez!" Sai said as he gripped his sword known as Heart of Artremis.

"Sai. So nice to see you." Phez said as he stabbed his katana known as Sinister Shadows onto the ground. "NOT!" Around him Reversed started to appear.

Nami gripped her keyblade harder. "What do you want?!"

Phez did not say anything but Sai suddenly snapped his fingers and everything seemed to go slower. Sai slashed through all of the Reversed before they could attack and his blade collided with Phez's katana. Sai snapped his fingers again and everything went back to normal speed.

Nami felt lightheaded while Skyler felt the need to throw up. They were surprised when they saw Sai fighting Phez.

"What the heck?" Nami said.

"Shut up." Skyler said with a frown.

"Do you hate everything I say?!" Nami said.

"Yes. Wasn't it obvious?" Skyler simply responded.

Nami simply growled and watched Sai fight Phez. Sai slashed at Phez but Phez only jumped into the air and stayed there. Phez simply smiled at Sai's angered face.

"Get down here!" Sai said as he gripped his sword harder.

Phez looked at his wrist as if he expected there to be a watch and smiled. "Sorry but it's time for me to go." He said as he opened a Corridor of Darkness while still in the air. "See you later brother." He disappeared through the Corridor leaving an angry Sai and a confused Nami and Skyler.

"What just happened?" Nami asked.

Skyler pointed her thumb at Nami. "Ignore her she's an idiot."

Nami punched her face and would have almost started a fight if Sai had not gotten in between them.

"Seriously. You two need to learn how to get along." Sai said before grabbing the two of them by the ear and dragging them around.

"Where are we going?" Nami said grimacing because of the pain.

"Hollow Basion Restoration Committee Headquarters." Sai simply said before walking with the two girls.

* * *

Trey, Linn, Regret and Allistair were waiting in the Underworld to fight in the Hades Cup. They saw two individuals running towards them. The two individuals were revealed to be Allen and Ignis. They ran to the group of four and gasped for air after running for a long amount of time.

"We ran…as fast as we could." Allen said pausing to take a breath.

"Sorry, sign ups are closed." Regret said.

"What?" Ignis said.

"They're closed. The matches are gonna start…" Linn then looked at the Underdrome. "Right about now. Trey let's go." Linn said as he and Trey left to fight in their first match in the Underdrome.

"I guess Hercules's match is finished." Allistair said.

Just then, Hercules ran towards them. "That demon never had a chance."

"I'll say." Regret said as he looked in disgust at the demon's remains.

Allen and Ignis sat down and watched Trey and Linn walk into the Underdrome.

"I wonder who we're fighting." Trey said.

"Eh, it can't be that bad." As Linn said this, Daza walked into the Underdrome and got into his fighting stance. "Wow I was wrong BIG TIME!"

"Daza do you remember us?" Trey asked.

Daza sighed and looked at Trey. "I do. But if I don't fight you, Hades will send me back to the Underworld."

"Wait, you died when Zenonia was destroyed?" Linn asked.

"Yep." Daza said. "I'm probably the only one since I don't see Lu or Morpice in the Underworld."

Hades suddenly appeared in the sidelines and held a doll that resembled Daza. "Less talking more fighting!" He said as he put dark energy into the doll.

Daza then felt dark energy seep onto him and it gave him a tremendous amount of pain. "I'm…so sorry guys." He slumped his head down and when he lifted it back up, his eyes was completely black with no sign of a consciousness inside of him.

"Daza?" Trey said as he walked towards Daza. He then got kicked on the face and got thrown onto the floor.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Hades yelled as everyone in the Underworld cheered except for Regret, Allen, Ignis, Allistair and Hercules.

Trey got up and summoned his Earthshaker. _Terra?_

_About time you called me._ Terra replied clearly annoyed.

_What happened to you? Why couldn't I talk to you?_ Trey asked.

_Cause your dear friend Ladon was controlling you so I couldn't even get a clear connection to you._ Terra replied.

_Oh. Sorry about that. Can you help me with this battle?_ Trey asked.

_Fine._ Terra said as he lent energy to Trey to help him fight against Daza.

"Linn let's go!" Trey said his voice a mixture of his own and Terra's.

"Gotcha." Linn replied.

(_Shrouding Dark Cloud plays_)

(**Heard in the original Kingdom Hearts game**)

Linn shot two arrows at Daza but the horned man easily dodged away from them and suddenly appeared behind Trey. He kicked Trey into the air and then kicked him back onto the ground after jumping into the air towards him. Linn shot an arrow at Daza which the horned man easily caught. The arrow then suddenly exploded in front of Daza and he fell onto the ground with parts of his body scorched and burned. Trey ran towards Daza and slashed at him with his keyblade.

"Linn now!" Trey suddenly said as Linn shot an arrow at Daza. Trey then shot a blizzard spell at the arrow which completely froze the arrow while it was still flying towards Daza.

When the arrow reached Daza, it suddenly exploded which sent big chunks of ice flying towards Daza. Daza punched through all of the ice pieces but got scratched by a few ice shards after punching the chunks of ice. Trey then shot a fire spell at Daza which the horned man easily dodged but Linn then ran at him with his dagger and slashed at his chest making a big wound open up on Daza's chest. Daza howled and held his chest to try and keep the blood from flowing out of his chest. Daza then ran towards Trey and clenched his hand into a fist. He fueled it with dark energy and punched Trey right on the face with it. Trey flew towards the edge of the Underdrome and almost fell into the pool of souls, but Linn ran to his side and carried him on his back.

"Thanks…buddy…" Trey said with his face full of blood. He raised his keyblade into the air and casted a cure spell on himself which healed the wounds on his face. "So how do we beat this guy?"

Linn then looked around and saw Hades playing around with the Daza doll. He then smiled as he got an idea. "Trey, listen closely." He then whispered something into Trey's ear to which Trey nodded to each word he said.

"Ok let's do this!" Linn said as he ran towards Daza. He then grabbed him and held him onto the floor.

Trey then jumped into the air and stuck his knee out at Daza. "Take this!" Trey said as he slammed his knee onto Daza's chest.

Daza felt an exteme pain on his chest and felt a few of his ribs break. Linn then got off of Daza and shot a fire arrow at the Daza doll that Hades was holding. The doll slipped from Hades's hands and stuck onto the wall with the arrow impaled onto the doll's chest. It burned into ashes and the darkness seeped out of the destroyed doll. As this happened, the darkness left Daza and his eyes returned to their normal color. Daza opened his eyes only to find himself in extreme pain because of his broken ribs. Trey casted a healing spell on the martial arts master which mended his ribs.

(_Shrouding Dark Cloud stops_)

Daza rubbed his head and looked around. "What happened?"

Linn walked towards Daza and Trey. "You've been possessed by Hades. You're free now."

"Free from his control huh?" Daza said as both Linn and Trey nodded. "About time." He then walked out of the Underdrome with Trey and Linn and got into a fighting stance. "You're finally going to pay." He said to Hades as Trey and Linn also got into their fighting stances as well.

Hades only growled. "You have to fight. What about Meg huh?"

"She's right here!" Hercules said as he walked towards Hades with Megara by his side.

Soon enough, Regret, Ignis, Allistair walked towards Hades as well. They all took out their weapons and got ready to confront the death god.

Hades then disappeared and reappeared in the Underdrome. The group of heroes ran into the Underdrome as well. A Corridor of Darkness opened next to Hades and Raven came out.

"Finish them Hades!" Raven said with a smile.

"Raven! You are a part of this?!" Trey yelled.

Raven only looked at Trey and smiled. "You're hanging out with these freaks huh Trey?"

"Who are you calling freaks?!" Linn yelled as Raven only glared at him.

"You're all only a tool in our quest for power." Raven said to all of them as he opened a Corridor of Darkness. "Oh and by the way, your friends are in another world."

Trey looked at Raven in surprise. "Really?! Where?!"

Raven smiled and walked into the Corridor. "You'll have to find out." He disappeared into the Corridor and left the group with Hades.

Hades then turned red and fire burned onto his palms. "Let's get this started shall we?!"

(_The Encounter plays_)

(**Heard in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, Kingdom Hearts 2 and the original Kingdom Hearts game**)

Hades shot blasts of fire from his palms but Trey used a reflect spell to reflect the blasts of fire back to him and a spray of light hit him after the reflect spell was over.

"What? How can you hit me?!" Hades said as he shot fireballs at the group.

Regret smiled and sliced through the fireballs before they could hit any of them. "We used an Olympus Stone on ourselves. You can thank Hercules for that."

Hercules smiled at Regret and ran behind Hades. He then grabbed both of Hades's hands from behind his back and gained a golden aura that made his skin glow yellow. Linn then shot two arrows at Hades which exploded on impact. Hercules appeared to be fine during the aftermath of the explosion but Hades's face was filled with smoke. Hades then made an explosion of fire appear around him. The fire scorched Hercules and he got thrown into one of the edges of the Underdrome.

"Hercules!" Allistair said as he casted a healing spell on Hercules.

"Thanks." Hercules said as Allen called on Zack's power and ran towards Hades who was once again scarlet red and filled with anger.

Allen then threw a powerful slash at Hades but the death god only grabbed his keyblade and made it get engulfed by fire. Allen dropped his keyblade because it was burning his hand but it kept coming back to him still intact but filled with fire that continued to burn Allen's hand.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Allen continued to say as Regret shot a blizzard spell at his keyblade which put out the fire. "Thanks." Allen said as he casted a healing spell on his scorched hand.

Ignis then threw a slash at Hades's side which severely hurt Hades since Ignis made the keyblade get engulfed in green fire. Trey then jumped into the air and shot a blizzard spell at Hades in zero range. Hades clawed at his face and his skin turned blue once again. Trey then threw a strong slash at Hades's chest which brought the death god to his knees. Hades tried to throw another fireball but Trey shot a blizzard spell at Hades's hand which put out the fire that he was trying to create.

(_The Encounter stops_)

"For a god, you're pretty weak." Trey said as Hades growled.

"I AM NOT WEAK! I AM-WAHH!" Hades was punched into the sea of souls by Hercules.

"Finally got him to shut up." Hercules said with a smile as he turned to the others. "That was amazing. This would be a story to beat all stories! In fact, it should be told right now in Olympus."

Linn was about to say something but Trey covered his mouth. "Sorry but we have to go home." Trey said as he glared at Linn.

Hercules smiled. "Then I'll go tell them myself!"

Meg smiled and shook her head. "Same old Wonderboy."

Hercules blushed as he heard Megara's words. The others looked at Hercules and instantly started to laugh. They all then started to make their way out of the Underworld but they then saw a bright light in the sky which resembled a keyhole.

"What's that?" Trey asked.

Allistair smiled. "That's the keyhole. It's what the heartless are after. When it is destroyed, then so is the world it is in."

"How do we keep the heartless from getting it?" Trey asked as Allistair laughed.

"Just point your keyblade at it." Allistair said as he pointed his keyblade at the keyhole.

Trey, Ignis, and Allen followed this action and pointed their keyblades to the keyhole. A bright light flowed out of all of their keyblades and went into the keyhole. They then heard a loud click and the keyhole disappeared.

"Now can we go home?" Trey asked.

"Sure." Allistair said as they continued to make their way out of the Underworld.

* * *

Chael was sleeping in an inn and suddenly awoke to the sounds of footsteps. He looked around and saw the Regret replica in front of him. Chael instantly took out his sword which was now polished to perfection.

"Is that the way you greet your father?" The replica said.

Chael growled. "Please. First off, my father does not sneak up on me. And my father does not wear a bodysuit."

"Regret" smirked and looked at Chael. "Smart boy. But I'm not here to fight."

Chael still kept his stance. "What do you want then?!"

"I'm just here to tell you that your precious Frey and Celine are both being kept in captivity." The replica said.

_Frey?_"I KNOW THAT!" Chael said as he tried to slash at the replica but he blocked it with his own sword.

"But you don't know where she is do you?" "Regret" said with a smile.

Chael sighed and jumped away from "Regret". "Fine. Where are they?"

"In a dark forest." "Regret" simply said before making a Corridor of Darkness. "Oh and I forgot, that forest has a dark castle." He said before disappearing.

Chael sighed and plopped back onto his bed. _A dark forest and a dark castle. What kind of directions are those?_ He said before falling to sleep.

On top of the inn, "Regret" was standing next to Lilith who was watching the sunset.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lilith asked. "You just told the boy about his girlfriend's coordinates. What do you think you're planning?"

"Regret" only sat down next to her and smiled. "That Lilith is called killing two birds with one stone."

* * *

"Where is she?!" Trey asked Sora.

"In Radiant Garden with Skyler why?" Sora replied.

"Why did you send Nami with her?!" Trey yelled.

"I figured that they would learn how to deal being with each other if they stay with each other long enough. Maybe even become friends." Sora said as Trey nodded.

"I guess that makes sense." Trey said with a smile. "I'm kinda worried about her-I MEAN them."

Sora smiled. "If you're worried about her then you can just go to Radiant Garden with them."

Trey blushed. "I'm not-"

"Yeah I used to say that too. But then you end up with the most wonderful person in your life." Sora said thinking of Kairi.

Trey smiled and ran to the gummi ships. "Thanks Sora." He then ran into one of the gummi ships and blasted off into the sky.

"You're welcome Trey." Sora said as he watched Trey's ship disappear in the sky.

* * *

**Me: So you're worried about Nami huh Trey?**

**Trey: SHUT UP!**

**Linn: I knew you liked her.**

**Nami: *turns around* Likes who?**

**Trey: NOTHING!  
**

**Me: It's nothing Nami.**

**Nami: Are you sure?**

**Me: Yes I'm sure. Now go away or I'll send you to the fortess of solitude! And what was wrong with you?**

**Nami: I was sad duh. *leaves***

**Me: That wasn't specific….Anyway, remember to send in your OCs if you have any and don't forget to review!**

**Trey: And by the way, Ryochix has added a new poll debating if he should add how the theme song would be if this were an actual game. Whether you do or don't want the theme song please vote.**

**Linn: Bye.**

**Alex: Oh by the way, in this story I- *gets hit by a frying pan and passes out***

**Me: NOTHING BYE!**


	14. Announcements 1

**Kingdom Hearts: Eternal** **Core**

I am truly sorry about not posting the new chapter for this story that all of you readers love. But since my working computer is currently undergoing problems *glares at brother* I cannot write this story...yet. But i promise all of you readers that I will not give up on this story that you guys love.

Linn: Yeah we know our author's an idiot.

Me: GTFO out of here! *kicks Linn out of Announcements* But really i will get back onto this story as soon as i fix that computer or get a new one. And btw, that is the last time i ever let my bro use the comp EVER AGAIN! And by the way, please vote if you want me to write what the theme song would look like if this were an actual game. It's on my profile FOR REAL this time. Sorry about forgetting to put it. *knocks head* WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! *static*

Nami: The author is going through some mental issues but we will get this story up and running soon i promise.

Me: I AM NOT MENTAL!


	15. Chapter 13: The Story Of Space And Time

**Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core**

_Chapter 13 The Story Of Space and Time_

**Naruto: About time you posted the next chapter.**

**Me: I'm sorry I had to fix my computer!**

**Naruto: *rolls his eyes* Sure...and I eat a bowl of ramen every single day.**

**Me: *facepalms* Yes, you do.**

**Suigetsu: Can I kill him yet?**

**Me: NO!**

**Goku: Can I go SS4 now?!**

**Me: NO!**

**Linn: Will you start the next chapter already?**

**Me: NO! Wait, yes.**

**Naruto: Idiot.**

**Me: Just for that, you're doing the disclaimer today.**

**Naruto: BUT…I'M NOT EVEN IN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Me: Don't F***ing care. Just do it!**

**Naruto: Ryochix does not own me, Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Elsword, Zenonia, La Tale or Cartoon Network. Hell he probably does not even own this fic.**

**Me: Yes I do.**

**Sasuke: Remember these OCs belong to their respective owners.**

_**Allen- Nenu143's OC**_

_**Ignis- nastalgia's OC**_

_**Ace- Dutch1996's OC**_

_**Kizen- Dodgerjoey's OC**_

_**Higanbana- Witch Of Tragedies's OC**_

_**Pengause Fienderson- Formerly Chilltown's OC**_

_**Malice- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Allistair- PieroXVII17's OC**_

_**Caxe Masaomi- Caxe's OC**_

_**Gexo Masaomi- Caxe's OC**_

_**Sai- ascendingDeath's OC**_

_**Phez- ascendingDeath's OC**_

_**Ichira Misyga- Caxe's OC**_

_**Floyd- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Iame- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Exark- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Ruxinom- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Tia- bladewielder05's OC**_

**Naruto: SASUKE! *charges at Sasuke***

**Sasuke: NARUTO! *charges at Naruto***

**Me: Aw damn it! Now I have this mess to fix. *jumps in and is getting beaten to a pulp***

**Linn: Enjoy this chapter everyone! *shoots an exploding arrow at the three and watches it explode* Oh and by the way the author is going to start doing cross music. Which means that he is going to start using music from different shows, games, movies, stuff like that.**

* * *

Malice returned to Hikari Academy and walked into his cabin. _No sign of my sister._ He thought as he looked into the sky through his window. _Alice, where are you?_

* * *

_Flashback_

A young Malice was inside of his room which was cramped with music books on the floor and some of the wood torn apart and was currently filled with red stains on the wall. On the floor just a few inches away from him, was the deceased body of his father which he had stabbed to death after transforming his violin into a dagger.

His mother walked in and gasped at the scene in front of her. "Malice! How could you?!"

Malice said nothing and only looked down in hatred at his deceased father first and his mother second.

She grabbed Malice and walked out of the run down house. She then dropped her in front of what seemed to be an asylum with the fences filled with spikes and the top of stone building are two searchlight shining in the sky and two others next to the windows ready to go down on anyone who tried to escape. Malice looked at the front of the fence post and saw his sister's picture in the front with a wanted poster in the front. She had long black hair and a striped black and white prison coat and black shoes. She had emerald eyes just like Malice and was holding a card which had her prison number.

"What?" Malice whispered to himself as he mother threw her into the asylum.

"And stay out!" His mother said as she left Malice in the terrible asylum.

Malice saw a nearby prisoner and ran towards him. "What happened to Alice?"

The prisoner scratched his head. "Dunno. She just left with this guy with a white robe and white hair. Never to be seen again."

_She's gone?!_ Malice thought to himself as he walked around the asylum ready to get accustomed to the prison life.

* * *

Malice sighed at remembering that memory. He lied on bed and took a good long nap on his bed. During his nap he had a dream.

* * *

(_Organization XIII theme plays_)

(**Heard in Kingdom Hearts 2, Kingdom Hearts 358 days/2 days and Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance**)

Malice was watching a man with white hair and a white robe. He had a spear and a long sword on his back and was sitting down on the dark floor meditating while a figure appeared next to him. It was revealed to be his sister in the same appearance she had five years ago except she had glowing dark eyes and purple skin.

"Alice!" He said trying to reach out to her but nobody heard her. He then saw two Corridors of Darkness open and out came Kizen and Maleficent.

"What do you want Organization scum?" Maleficent asked.

"This better be good." Kizen said crossing his arms.

The man in white robes stood on his feet and looked at the two villains. "I am Alex. I was sent to make you guys a proposition. And if you refuse, I may have to go to my….alternative means." As he said this, Alice's hands started to crackle with darkness.

"What is it?" Maleficent asked.

Alex spread his hands apart. "Help the Organization. And you will have the greatest rewards."

"Why should we?" Kizen asked.

"Cause we have actually destroyed numerous world already. And we have the same goal as you two." Alex said.

"Which is..?" Kizen asked.

"Domination over all worlds." The weird looking Alice said.

Malice gasped as he watched this go down. _Am I watching a meeting between two of our greatest enemies?_

Maleficent thought for a moment. "An interesting offer. But no thanks. We already have all the allies we need." Just as she said this, a portal that seemed to be made of data opened next to Kizen. "And here comes one now."

The man who came out had wild black hair that seemed to defy gravity and his eyes were a brilliant green. He wore a deep blue sleeveless shirt which was torn slightly at the bottom and exposed some of his torso which was slightly toned. He wore loose fitting black shorts and a pair of large black shoes. Around his forearms are a pair of onyx gauntlets that are adorned with four charms each. The charms on his right onyx gauntlet were a fireball, an angel wing, a lightning bolt, and a small tornado while the charms on the left onyx gauntlet were a raindrop, a demon wing, a metal star, and a boulder.

"Say hello to Ichira Misyga." Kizen said pointing to the man with wild black hair.

"Hmph." Was the only thing Ichira said as a Corridor of Darkness opened and revealed Lilith and the Regret replica.

"Ichira." Lilith said.

"Higanbana." Ichira said.

"You two know each other?" "Regret" asked.

"We ran across each other a few times." Ichira said. "So you've joined the organization."

"Yes I have. Got a problem?" Lilith said her face showing no emotion.

"Nope not at all. Just surprised that someone like you joined the almighty organization."

"Is that a challenge?" Lilith asked.

"Lilith, we have no time to be sparring with old friends." Alex said. "We have to get back to Master Xehanort."

"Fine. I'll do a sparring match. But not here. It has to be somewhere else." Ichira said as he opened another data portal.

"What place do you have in mind?" Lilith said as she put a foot into the data portal.

"You'll see." Ichira said as he and Lilith both walked into the data portal and disappeared.

Maleficent opened a Corridor of Darkness and looked at Kizen. "Are you coming?"

"Just a sec." Kizen said as he watched Maleficent leave. He then turned towards Alex and "Regret". "So how's your mission going?"

"We haven't captured any of the heart bearers. But we found out one crucial thing that may help us with our plans." Alex said as Kizen nodded.

"What is it?" Kizen asked as Alex smiled.

"The boy known as Trey is the Mark Of Ladon." Alex said as Kizen's eyes widened.

"I've heard about them. They're just like heart bearers except they house demonic spirits instead of hearts." Kizen said as Alex nodded.

"There are currently three Marks in existence. The only known one is Trey but the other two are unknown but we think that they are related to Trey in some way." Alex said.

"How do you know that?" Kizen asked.

"Let's just say that me and Trey's parents had a small dispute during the war in Zenonia." Alex said as Kizen nodded.

"I understand." Kizen then opened a Corridor of Darkness and put one foot into it. "So do you still want me to continue gathering intel on Maleficent?"

"Yes. Once we get rid of all of the minor threats in our way then getting towards our goal will be much easier." Alex said as Kizen walked into the portal.

_Kizen's a double agent?_ Malice thought to himself.

Kizen's head then popped out of the Corridor and he looked at Alex. "By the way, do you still need more bodies."

Alex thought for a moment. "So far I have two. Alice and Hectic. But yes, I would like more bodies."

_Bodies?!_ Malice thought to himself as he felt the dream start to fade away.

(_Organization XIII theme stops_)

* * *

Malice awoke and a tear fell out of his face. _Alice…_ He then ran out of his door and ran to tell everyone the intel that he had found on both Maleficent and the Organization.

* * *

Nami, Skyler, and Sai were in the Restoration Committee and were watching the awkward eyes of the Committee lay their eyes on them.

"So you know Sora?" One of the people in the Restoration asked. He had brown hair and wore a black short sleeved jacket with a white shirt under it. He had black pants and leather shoes and on his back was a sword that had the hilt of what seemed to be a gun and a silver blade.

"Yeah, so who the hell are you?!" Skyler asked.

"Don't be rude." Nami said as she smiled at the Committee. "I'm Nami, and this is Skyler." Nami said with a smile.

"Sai why did you bring them here?" Said a man with a blue wizard's hat and blue robes. He also had a long beard and wore glasses with circular lenses.

"They were both from Hikari Academy and one of them is a keybearer." Sai said as Nami summoned her keyblade to prove it.

"Interesting." Said the man with the gunblade on his back. "I'm Leon and this is Merlin." The swordsman said as he pointed to the man in a wizard's hat.

"And I'm Aerith." Said woman with orange hair and with pink bows on the top of her head and a pink dress. "Would you like some tea."

"Umm I guess." Nami said as she took a cup of tea and drunk it. She then pushed it away after taking one sip and had a look of disgust on her face. _It tastes like salt._

"Where's Tifa and Yuffie?" Sai asked.

"They're out taking down some Heartless and Reversed." Leon said as he gripped his sword. "Which reminds me, I should get going too." He then ran out the door.

Aerith looked at Nami's clothes and softly held her hand. "Would you like some new clothes?"

Nami looked at her clothes. "I thought they looked fine."

Skyler touched her shoulder. "No offense pinky but they don't. And if you really want Trey to like you then I suggest you get some new clothes."

Nami thought about this for a moment. "That was actually some good advice Sky. Thanks." Nami then walked with Aerith down the hall.

Skyler was shocked since she expected a snappy comeback from Nami. "What just happened?"

Sai smiled. "It's called friendship."

A few minutes later, Nami appeared in a black tank top and black shorts. She had black fingerless gloves and black shoes.

"Makes you look a little goth but I think it looks fine." Skyler said with a smile.

"Thanks…I guess." Nami said as a gummi ship landed in front of the building. "Who's that?" She said as she pointed to the gummi ship.

Trey then came out and walked into the building. "Hi." Trey said to Sai and then gave a glare towards Skyler. When he looked at Nami however, his eyes widened.

"Trey!" Nami said with a smile but then noticed that he wasn't speaking. "Is something wrong?"

"Uhm…you changed your clothes…." Trey said with a smile.

Nami blushed and looked at Trey. "Do you like it?" She said as she saw Skyler smirk.

"Yeah." Trey said as he continued to look at Nami. "So are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Nami asked. "I just got hurt by a few Reversed but overall I'm ok."

"Reversed?" Trey asked.

"They're the creatures that are created by my brother's power over Space." Sai said with a frown.

"Who's your brother?" Trey asked.

"Phez. He has control over Space while I have control over Time." Sai said.

"So your brother is some bad guy who also wants to kill us." Trey said as everyone nodded.

"He wasn't always this bad. He used to be good even though he was on the side of darkness. But he suddenly turned evil, as if something just snapped." Sai said.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

Sai sighed. "Listen to my story and you will understand."

* * *

_Flashback_

Sai was on top of one of the many buildings in Radiant Garden. He was laying down on the floor and looked at the stars. He smiled when he saw a shooting star blast through the sky.

"Beautiful." Sai said with a smile.

"Hey little bro." Said a voice behind him. Sai looked behind him and saw Phez in front of him. His black hair was glowing in the moonlight. "Ready to train?" Phez said as he got onto his fighting stance.

Sai got into his fighting stance as well and got ready to face his brother.

(_Training Field _(_Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 version_)_ plays_)

(**Heard in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2**)

Sai threw a punch at Phez but Phez jumped over the punch and kicked Sai's face. Sai rolled backwards into the floor and felt a foot on his chest. He looked up to see his brother standing over him.

"Hmph. Your fighting style needs some work." Phez said as Sai grabbed his foot and flipped him over.

Sai then stopped time and walked towards his brother. He then landed multiple punches and kicks at him. When he made time work again, his brother fell to the floor due to the amount of hits he got.

"Ow. Good work." Phez said with a smile. "But now it's my turn." Phez then made a meteor fall onto the ground onto Sai. After Sai was painfully pinned to the ground, Phez broke the meteor into many pieces and threw them at Sai.

Sai felt the pieces hitting at his skin and bones. He fell to the floor and smiled at his brother. "Nice. You must have trained a lot."

Phez only smiled and charged at his brother again. They both continued to land blows toward each other not realizing that someone was watching them. The figure was revealed to be Xehanort who then shot a ball of darkness at Phez. Phez got hit by the ball of darkness and fell to the floor.

"PHEZ!" Sai said as he grabbed his brother and tried to wake him up.

(_Training Field _(_Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 version_) _stops_)

Sai continued to hold his brother Phez and waited for him to wake up. When Phez did wake up, he summoned a black katana and slashed at Sai but the time user quickly jumped out of the way.

(_Sorrowful Eyes plays_)

(**Heard in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 1**)

"Phez?" Sai asked as Phez swung his sword again this time getting his brother's shoulder. Sai held his bleeding shoulder in pain and rolled away from another slash that Phez threw.

A sword then fell in front of Sai which was revealed to be the Heart of Artemis that he uses today. Sai looked behind him and saw Xehanort disappearing through a Corridor of Darkness. Sai then blocked a slash that Phez threw at him and jumped into the air. Sai held his sword downward as gravity pulled him down and the sword stabbed into Phez's shoulder. Phez let out a yell and threw Sai off of him. Sai fell to the ground and saw Phez raise his katana above his chest where his heart was. Sai's sword came back to him and he used it to block the blow that would have meant certain death for the time user.

"Snap out of it Phez!" Sai said trying to knock his brother back into his senses.

Phez said nothing and summoned a giant meteor. He jumped away as Sai stood up and brought the meteor down on Sai. Sai's Heart of Artremis started to glow silver and he used it to cut through the meteor as if it were paper. Sai then ran towards Phez and locked his blade with his katana. Sai looked into his brother's eyes and instead of seeing those happy blue eyes he saw only cold, dark hatred. Sai then jumped away from his brother and got into a defensive stance as he saw his brother lunge towards him.

"Phez! Please stop!" Sai said as he blocked a barrage of fast, angry slashes. Sai was only able to block them through his usage of time. Sai then shot a fire spell at Phez which the space user countered with an ice spell.

Sai's sword started to glow silver again and he saw that his brother's sword was seeping with dark energy.

"Let's finish this." Phez said with his newfound evil voice which sent chills to Sai's body.

The two brothers ran at each other ready to take down their opposite. Their weapons clash and it sent a flash of silver and purple light clashing with each other just like the two brothers were. When the light subsided, Phez was seen standing over an unconscious Sai. He tried to land the finishing blow to end his life, but found that he couldn't. Why? Because even though his heart was filled with darkness, he couldn't get rid of the only thing that he cared about the most. His brother.

(_Sorrowful Eyes stops_)

"I'm sorry my light. I must go." Phez said as a tear fell off of his eye and fell on his brother's forehead. "I know that darkness will soon overcome me and I will kill many people. But you, you're the only one that can stop me. Please Sai, the next time you see me….just kill me. And when you do, just remember that….I love you." Phez said as he opened a Corridor of Darkness and left his brother unconscious on the rooftop.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Sai said, already in tears when he finished the story.

"I'm so sorry." Trey said as he remembered the pain that he felt when he lost his family.

"It's ok." Sai said as he wiped his tears.

Just then, King Mickey and Bugs Bunny walked into the building and smiled at Nami and Trey.

"King Mickey?" Nami said in confusion. "Who's the rabbit?"

"I'm not a rabbit! I'm a bunny. Bugs Bunny!" Bugs said, slightly annoyed.

Trey looked at the two individuals with shock. _A talking mouse and a talking rabbit. This day can't get any weirder._

"Why are you here?" Nami asked as Bugs smiled.

"To teach you how to use your powers Princess." Bugs said shocking everybody except Mickey.

"Princess?" Nami said to clarify what Bugs had just said.

"That's right. You're the Princess of Twilight." Bugs said with a smile as he looked at Trey. "And you have too much darkness in your heart. You must learn the path of Dawn."

"Huh?" Said Nami, Trey, Skyler and Sai.

* * *

Lilith and Ichira came out of the data portal and appeared in a dark forest. All of the trees were purple with no life and no leaves on their brances and the grass was black due to the amount of darkness in the forest.

"Midgard huh?" Lilith asked.

"Mmhm." Ichira said as he got into his fighting stance. "Ready."

"I'll try not to kill you." Lilith said with a vicious smile.

Little did they know that Tariq was watching from his crystal ball inside of his dark castle. "Interesting."

* * *

**Nami: Finally we're done.**

**Trey: YAY I'm learning Dawn!**

**Naruto: I like how you used my songs from two of my best videogames.**

**Me: What can i say? It's some of the best videogame soundtracks I've every heard.**

**Sasuke: I'll still kill you.**

**Me: Where's Linn?**

**All except me: In the infirmary.**

**Me: Really why?**

**All except me: *points to the top of the chapter***

**Me: Oh. Remember readers, Review, Rate, PM me your OCs if you have any and please hope for Linn to get better.**

**Everyone: BYE!**

**Elsword: Wait where are we in this chapter?**

**Me: You're not in it at all but you'll be in the next one. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 14: Training and Surpressing

**Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core**

_Chapter 14 Training and Surpressing_

**Me: I think the last chapter went pretty well.**

**Nami: You think?!**

**Malice: ….**

**Trey: Malice you're here?**

**Malice: Yeah.**

**Me: I decided to let other OCs participate in here because of possible boredom.**

**Nami: Oh ok.**

**Me: Do the disclaimer Malice.**

**Malice: Fine. Ryochix does not own me, Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Elsword, Zenonia, La Tale or Cartoon Network. If he did, he would have taken off all of the crap that's on Cartoon Network now.**

**Me: You know I would! Now remember, these OCs belong to their respective owners.**

_**Allen- Nenu143's OC**_

_**Ignis- nastalgia's OC**_

_**Ace- Dutch1996's OC**_

_**Kizen- Dodgerjoey's OC**_

_**Higanbana- Witch Of Tragedies's OC**_

_**Pengause Fienderson- Formerly Chilltown's OC**_

_**Malice- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Allistair- PieroXVII17's OC**_

_**Caxe Masaomi- Caxe's OC**_

_**Gexo Masaomi- Caxe's OC**_

_**Sai- ascendingDeath's OC**_

_**Phez- ascendingDeath's OC**_

_**Ichira Misyga- Caxe's OC**_

_**Floyd- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Iame- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Exark- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Ruxinom- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Tia- bladewielder05's OC**_

**Regret: Have fun reading this new chapter!**

* * *

Regret was on a tree branch looking at the sunset on the sky at Hikari Academy. _I wonder how Trey and Chael are doing._ He thought as he lied down on the branch.

Meanwhile, Malice was telling Sora and Riku about the dream that he just had.

"Hmm Kizen a double agent? I didn't realize that." Sora said as Mickey suddenly appeared.

"King Mickey?!" Malice said slightly surprised. "When did you get here?!"

"I used a Star Shard." Mickey said as he turned towards Riku. "I need your help."

"Why?" Riku asked in confusion. "Is someone in trouble?"

"Trey's going to be in trouble if you don't teach him the Path Of Dawn." Mickey said as he grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

"I'm gonna be gone for a while Sora." Riku said with a smile. "Take care of Kairi."

"See you Riku!" Sora said with a smile.

And in just a second, they were gone. Sora then turned back to Malice and patted his shoulder. "Now what were you saying?"

"I told you about Kizen being a double agent." Malice said as Sora nodded. "And then he said something to Alex."

"What was it Malice?" Sora asked.

"He asked if he needed any more bodies." Malice said with tears running down his face. "And Alex said that he already has my sister and somebody named Hectic."

Sora wiped the tears from Malice's face and smiled. "Don't worry. We'll get her back."

Malice smiled as well. "Thanks Sora."

Regret continued to lie on the branch and listened to the soft sounds of nature. He smiled and fell into a deep sleep. But during his nap, he had a dream.

* * *

Regret was back in Zenonia but he saw two individuals fighting on what seemed to be a giant crater. Those two individuals were revealed to be Trey and Linn. Trey was seeping with the dark power of Ladon with his hair spikier than Sora's while Linn had glowing gray eyes that seemed to be as bright as the moon.

"Trey…stop." Nami said in a desperate attempt to stop Trey from fighting Linn.

"I have to bring him back!" Trey said as he stood in a fighting stance.

Linn smiled and looked at Trey. "I will avenge Regret! Tariq will pay for what he has done!"

Regret gasped as he heard this. He then saw Sora walk towards the scene and look at the two fighters.

Sora then looked at Linn and shook his head. "We will get him. But revenge is not the way to go."

"SHUT UP!" Linn yelled at Sora. "If nobody's going to help me then…I'll do it myself!"

Rena started to speak up. "Linn are you sure you want to do this?"

Linn thought about this for a moment and looked at her sister. "Yes. I'm sure." He then looked at Runa who stood silent throughout this whole argument.

Trey looked at Linn and growled. "If words won't convince you…" He then summoned his Earthshaker keyblade which turned black due to the dark energy of Ladon. "Then maybe violence will."

_Unbelievable. His bond with Linn is keeping Ladon from taking over his body. _Regret thought as he watched the young Mark.

Linn then took out his dagger which turned into a silver sword. He then started to revolve around the mysterious gray energy. "Get out of my way Trey. Or I'll kill you."

Everyone gasped at this but Trey only growled and his keyblade changed into a stronger form of itself. It became heavier, the hilt became bigger and the blade grew longer. His Earthshaker keyblade turned into the Ends of the Earth. In it's normal form it would have looked like an upgraded version of Earthshaker but instead, it seeped with darkness and the whole keyblade turned black.

"I won't let you make this reckless choice! Tariq nearly took over your body last time, I'm not gonna let that happen again!" Trey said as he stabbed his blade onto the ground creating a dark shockwave.

"I'm gonna settle this!" Linn said as he charged at Trey. "TRRREEEY!"

"LIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!" Trey said as he charged towards Linn as well.

Everyone else backed away, trying not to get caught up in the vicious fight. Linn and Trey's weapons clashed making a big shockwave. They then jumped away from each other to ready themselves for one of their worst enemies. Each other.

(_Crimson Spiral and Black Thunder plays_)

(**Heard in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 1, and Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations**)

"I won't let this happen!" Trey said as he charged at Linn on all fours with his keyblade strapped to his back.

Linn jumped into the air and hit the hilt of his sword on Trey's back. The blow was thrown so hard that it should have broken Trey's back but due to the dark energy of Ladon his bones seemed to be able to endure more punishment than the normal Trey would.

"Die Trey!" Linn said as his blade slammed into the ground. Linn closed his eyes when the blade dropped onto Trey with a loud _Bonk!_ Linn opened his eyes but saw only dirt made by the crater.

Trey suddenly appeared behind Linn and landed a hard kick onto his side. Linn was thrown sideways into the ground and quickly got up. He rolled away from Trey's dark blasts of fire which he sent with his keyblade and dashed towards the demonic boy by using the gray energy that was revolving around him. He then slashed at Trey's shoulder and after two seconds after seeing that it was bleeding, he landed a good hard kick on Trey's face which made the Mark fly into the air and drop with a sickening _Thud!_

"Trey!" Nami yelled.

Trey suddenly started to rise with the dark energy that was seeping off of him. His aura started to burn into his body and made it turn black. Trey yelled at this horrible pain but struggled to control the feelings of anger that started to spawn during the transformation.

_Must…Save…Linn…_Were Trey's only thoughts when he finished transforming. His dark skin was completely black and his eyes were completely white with no iris in sight. His clothes turned black as well and his teeth were even sharper than an adult shark's full set of teeth.

Linn's eyes widened at the sight of Trey's transformation. "What the hell are you?!" Linn yelled.

Trey then strapped his keyblade onto his back and got ready to fight in full hand to hand combat. "YOUR FRIEND!" Trey said before he charged at Linn and quickly landed a fury of slashed onto his body.

Linn tried to slash at him with his sword but Trey caught it with his hand. His hand started to ooze black blood as he stabbed the sword onto Linn's foot. Before Linn could even yell, Trey punched his stomach with such force that it sent him flying straight through several trees and slamming into a boulder. Trey then jumped towards Linn and slammed into him. He put his arm onto Linn's neck as they stood on the boulder, pinning him forcefully.

"Did that wake you up?!" Trey yelled still trying to push away the influence of Ladon.

Linn smiled. "Let me ask you something Trey." Linn said as his skin turned gray and his hair became longer and spikier. His eyes turned completely white and his eyes had black lining around them. "How hard is it to control the power of Ladon?" Linn said as he kicked Trey off of himself and before the Mark's feet could even touch the ground, Linn burned his face by using gray energy onto his fingertips and threw him back into the crater where everyone else was waiting.

"Linn…" Runa said as a tear fell out of her face.

Linn then jumped into the air and landed onto the crater where Trey and everyone else was. Linn then looked at Trey and laughed. "Why would you risk so much for me?"

Trey then got up and growled. "Cause the first bond I ever had was with you and I don't want it to be thrown away like a piece of trash."

Linn was saddened at hearing these words but didn't show it. Because he had to avenge Regret. "So be it." Linn then took out the sword that was sticking onto his foot and yanked it out. He then charged some gray energy into it and it formed into a gray dragon.

Trey saw this and held out his hand. A ball of what seemed to be Dawn energy appeared onto the palm of his hand. But instead of the bright light that it was supposed to be, it turned into a sphere of darkness and it formed into a dark tiger.

"Let's finish this." Linn said as he charged towards his best friend.

Trey ran at Linn just a second after Linn charged. Their speed increased with every step they took. But just a millisecond after their attacks clashed, they both saw each others eyes.

_Eyes burning with cold hatred…_

Linn leaped into the air….

_Eyes burning with warm love…_

Trey leaped into the air as well…

_Will one day clash to make one of the greatest showdowns in history._

Their attacks both clashed and for a few seconds there was nothing but silence. But then a white light started to result from the two powerful attacks colliding. Not a sound was heard as the bright white light blinded everyone that was watching the battle. They were then for some reason blown away by the force made by the bright light as the two warriors clashed. A sound still wasn't heard.

(_Crimson Spiral and Black Thunder stops_)

_A dragon…_

Regret was floating in bright, white nothingness.

_A tiger…_

Regret vision started to get fuzzy.

_Will one day fight to make one of the greatest showdowns in history._

Regret's eyes completely closed as he was taken by the nothingness.

* * *

Regret awoke after witnessing the horrifying thing that he just witnessed. _Was that…the future?_ He then looked into the sunset once again and sighed. _I'm dead in the future…and Trey and Linn will fight over revenge. It makes no sense._

"You seem to be shocked." Said a voice behind Regret.

Regret turned around to see Yen Sid. "Who are you?"

"I am Yen Sid. I see that you have seen the dream that I sent to you." Yen Sid said making Regret get shocked.

"You showed me that dream? Why?!" Regret asked.

"Because you must know that this will one day happen in the future. And it is because of your death." Yen Sid said as Regret gasped.

"I die in the future?!" Regret asked. "Why?!"

"I cannot tell you why. But all you must know is that if Trey dies, Terra dies too and that means that Xehanort already won the war between light and darkness." Yen Sid explained as Regret was still confused.

"What?!" Regret asked.

"Come with me Regret. We have a lot to talk about." Yen Sid said as he grabbed Regret's hand and they teleported to another world.

* * *

(_Forest of Dead Trees_)

(**Heard in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2**)

Lilith summons a blue rifle and shoots ice at Ichira but he jumps over it and shoots a blast of fire at Lilith through his fire charm after tapping on it. Lilith rolls away from the burst of fire, makes a sphere of darkness and hurls it towards Ichira who was still in midair. Ichira sees this and makes a data portal below himself to dodge the sphere, he then reappears behind Lilith and taps on his metal charm and makes a metal sword out of the element. He swings it at Lilith but the girl quickly summons a levitating sword and uses it to block Ichira's sword. Lilith then hits Ichira on the side of the head with her ice rifle.

"Ouch!" Ichira said as he rolled onto the dark floor of the forest. "My turn." Ichira then tapped onto his fire charm and shot a blast of fire at Lilith.

Lilith smiled and jumped into the air to dodge the blast of fire. What she did not notice was that Ichira already made a data portal behind her. Before she could turn around, Ichira already tapped onto his lightning charm and shot a blast of thunder at her on zero range. Lilith fell to the ground while Ichira gracefully landed on a tree.

Ichira smirked when he saw Lilith get up. "I didn't expect you to survive that." He said as he looked at Lilith.

Lilith smiled as she removed her transparent force field. "There are a lot of thing you don't know about me." She said as she dispelled her blue rifle and summoned a red rifle on her left hand and a gray one on her right hand. She then aimed both of the rifles at Ichira. "Burning Hurricane!" A hurricane of wind and fire was shot at Ichira.

Ichira smiled and made a data portal before the hurricane could touch him, but Lilith, knowing that Ichira would appear behind him again, shot a blast of wind behind herself. When Ichira appeared behind Lilith, he was greeted with a hurricane that blew him into one of the many trees in the dark forest.

"Got you." Said a voice above Lilith.

Lilith looked up to see Ichira above him. He tapped on his Earth charm and made a gigantic ball of rock fall onto Lilith. All that was heard was a deafening _Crash!_

"Oops. Hope I didn't kill you." Ichira said as the fire clone that was blown into a tree burned to ashed. He then landed on top of the ball of rock but then found that he couldn't move his feet. Ichira looked to see a smirking Lilith above him.

"Gotcha!" Lilith said as she once again shot both her wind and fire muskets at Ichira to create a burning hurricane.

Ichira tried to jump into a portal but found that he couldn't move because Lilith had trapped him into the forcefield once he landed on the rock. Lilith smirked as the burning hurricane scorched Ichira and broke gigantic rock sphere to pieces. Lilith then landed on a tree branch and smiled as she saw Ichira unconscious on the ground.

(_Forest of Dead Trees_)

Lilith then knelt down next to Ichira and placed two fingers on his neck. _Damn. There's still a pulse._ She thought as she made a Corridor of Darkness and threw Ichira into it. _Save Maleficent some time for once._ She thought as she made a Corridor of Darkness which led back to the Place Where Nothing Gathers.

Little did she know that Tariq saw the entire thing.

_So the girl won eh? Suppose I must keep an eye on her, and the boy too._ Tariq thought before suddenly disappearing in a dark portal he made below his feet.

* * *

(_Organization XIII theme_)

Lilith sighed as she saw Alex waiting for her when she appeared in the Place Where Nothing Gathers. "What is it?"

Alex stood on his feet and next to his side was Alice and Hectic (**Author's Note: The one from Raven's past.**). "I'm surprised you barely have a scratch on you."

Lilith smiled. "He wasn't even a challenge." Lilith said as she walked away.

Alex smirked under his organization hood. "These Organization people are interesting."

(_Organization XII theme stops_)

* * *

Maleficent sees a Corridor of Darkness open in her dark castle and out comes Ichira. She scowls as she sees the unconscious boy.

"So the Organization is stronger than I thought." Maleficent said to herself.

* * *

Chael, Rena, Runa, Elsword, Caxe and Gexo were walking on a trail to the dark forest. They could tell it was the trail because the path reeked with the smell of darkness.

Caxe held his nose with two fingers. "This place stinks."

"Just deal with it." Runa said as she levitated just two feet from the ground.

Gexo sighed and read a book as he was walking. "Will you shut up already Caxe?"

Caxe sighed and continued to walk. He then saw something flying towards them. It seemed to be a skeletal dragon.

"Guys?!" Caxe said as he saw the dragon coming closer towards them.

"Caxe I swear if it's about the trail…" Elsword said gritting his teeth.

"But look!" Caxe said as he pointed above them.

Everyone looked up to see a skeletal dragon that was seeping with darkness. Once it caught sight of the six heroes, it boosted towards them with surprising speed.

(_The Dread Of Night plays_)

(**Heard in Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance**)

Chael jumped into the air and slashed at a the dragon's skeletal wing, but it didn't even budge. The dragon then proceeded to slap Chael away with it's wing. Caxe and Gexo then jumped into the air and did numerous aerial combos on the dragon. Their keyblades had absolutely no effect on the dragon as it's skeletal bones didn't even budge. The dragon then backed away from Caxe and Gexo and beat it's wings making a dark tornado which Caxe and Gexo got caught in. The two keybearers both fell to the ground feeling dizzy.

Elsword looked up at the dragon and smirked. "Must've drunk lots of milk when it was alive." He said as he made his sword glow as the dragon touched the ground. He then slashed his sword numerous times at the dragon's belly, each time not having any effect. "What the hell?" Elsword said as he tried to back away from the dragon, but it grabbed the back of his shirt with his massive, skeletal jaw and shook the red headed boy around.

Tariq and Aisha were watching on top of the trees in the dark forest. They smiled as they saw the six heroes struggle against the skeletal dragon.

"Little do they know that the bones of an undead dragon heartless are as strong as iron. They don't stand a chance." Tariq said as he watched the heroes continue to fight the dragon.

Aisha glared at the hooded individual. "It was my idea to make the dragon a heartless. And it took my magic to turn it into one!" She said with aggression.

Tariq made a Corridor of Darkness under his feet. "Indeed it was." The individual said as he slowly disappeared into the portal.

Aisha looked at the fight once again to see the skeletal dragon shaking Elsword and watched as Rena came to help. She then felt her head hurt and she fell of the tree and fell onto the ground.

_Elsword…_ Aisha thought as she almost fell to the ground but made a Corridor of Darkness before she touched the dark floor. She then reappeared on top of the tree again. _Damn emotions. Trying to bring me back to the light._ She said as she made a Corridor of Darkness and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Rena helped drag Elsword away from the dragon and shot two arrows at the two holes where the eyes should be, but even that had no effect on the dragon. It just shot blasts of dark energy at Rena which hit her directly and made her fall onto the ground unconscious. Runa saw this and shot a blast of light at the dragon's hollow head and it seemed to have had a severe effect on the dragon. Chael saw this and he stood in front of the dragon.

"EVERYBODY GET BACK!" Chael said as he started to glow a white light and got two angelic wings. A huge amount of holy weapons then appear above the dragon. "Holy arsenal, descend." Chael said as the multitude of weapons then dropped onto the undead dragon. It stabbed through all of it's bones and even cut through the dark aura that the dragon had.

The dragon gave out a large, bellowing _Roar!_ Before falling onto the ground with all of it's bones broken and it's dark aura subsided. Chael fell to the ground almost ready to pass out.

(_The Dread of Night stops_)

Elsword and Caxe came to Chael's sides and carried him by supporting him though his arms.

"That attack takes a lot out of me." Chael said as he passed out.

"Let's stay here for the night." Elsword said.

"Are you sure?" Gexo said as Elsword nodded.

"Of course! What could go wrong?" Elsword said as all of his friends gave him 'WTF?' looks. "What?"

* * *

Nami sat on the ground, panting as she glared at the red, scorched punching bag that she wasted all of her energy on. Merlin then sat on a bench, observing her progress.

"Again!" Merlin said as Nami groaned.

"Really?" Nami said as she painfully stood on her feet. "Can't it just wait?"

"Just one more time. And then I promise you can rest." Merlin said as Nami held out her palm to the punching bag.

A white blast of twilight then shot at the punching bag and exploded on impact. When the smoke subsided, the red punching bag was so scorched from all of those twilight blasts that it appeared black. Nami then smiled at her progress and fell onto the ground.

"Nami!" Merlin said, knowing that using up all of your energy could possibly kill you. He was then relieved to hear soft breathing sounds from the pink haired girl. "Must have been exhausting for her."

Meanwhile, Trey was slashing at a punching bag that Bugs told him to slash at. He used his Earthshaker keyblade to land different kinds of slashes and sometimes used his body to throw punches and kicks at the side of the punching bag. Eventually, he looked at Bugs and groaned.

"How much longer?!" Trey whined.

"Until I say you can stop." Bugs said as he ate a carrot.

"I don't see how this is gonna help me at all." Trey said as Bugs finished his carrot and threw the leftover onto the floor.

"Fine, you don't see how?" Bugs then summoned his keyblade the Kingdom Key L (**Author's Note: 'L' standing for 'Light'**). "Then try and land a few hits onto me."

Trey smiled and looked at the bunny. "You are so going to lose rabbit."

(_Hand in Hand plays_)

(**Heard in the original Kingdom Hearts game**)

Trey charges at Bugs who took out a book and didn't even bother to look at Trey. Trey smiled as he saw the bunny not paying attention towards him and jumped into the air.

_He's not gonna expect an aerial attack!_ Trey said as he threw a slash at Bugs while he was in the air.

Bugs easily blocked the slash with his keyblade still looking into his book and chuckling. He then hit his hilt onto Trey's head and made the Mark fall onto the floor. Before Trey could even get up, Bugs put a foot on his head.

"Still think you don't need training?" Bugs said as Trey grabbed his foot.

"As if!" Trey then flipped Bugs over but saw that the bunny gracefully landed on his two feet.

"Blizzaga." Bugs said as he froze Trey's feet.

Trey struggled to get up but couldn't even move due to the ice that froze his feet. "Damn!" Trey said as he pointed his keyblade at Bugs. "Fire!" Trey said as a fire spell shot out of his keyblade and flew towards Bugs.

"Reflect." Bugs simply said as the blast of fire then directly hit the floor just inches away from Trey's face. "Blizzaga." Bugs said as he froze both of Trey's hands.

Trey growled and realized he did need more training. He tried to call onto Terra's power.

_Nope. _Terra said as he spoke inside of Trey's mind. _Sorry but this is your battle._

_Dang it! Thanks anyway._ Trey replied.

_No problem. At least you were nicer than Ladon. _Terra said as Trey stood onto the floor with his hands and feet frozen.

(_Hand in Hand stops_)

Bugs knelt down in front of Trey's face. "Now do you see why you need training? I didn't even need to look to beat you."

Trey then banged his head onto the floor. "Fine. I need training but hitting a punching bag isn't gonna help!"

"I'll help!" Said a voice behind Trey.

Trey looked up and saw Riku smiling above him. "Riku!"

"Ready to learn the Path Of Dawn?" Mickey asked as he looked down at Trey. "And to surpress Ladon?"

"You gotta thaw me out first." Trey smiled.

* * *

Sora was in the forest taking a walk with Kairi.

"Oh, look a sunset!" Kairi said as he saw the orange sun glow in the sky. "It's beautiful."

"Like you." Sora said with a smile.

Kairi wrapped his arms around Sora. "That's so cheesy." She said as she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Aww. I thought you loved me Kairi!" Said a voice behind the two lovers.

They were pulled out of their heaven only to see Kizen smirking behind them.

"Ew." Kairi said as she and Sora summoned their keyblades.

Kizen shook his head. "First Nami now you. Why does everybody say that when they see me?" Kizen said as he summoned his Heartbreaking Dusk.

"Cause you're a disgusting creature of darkness!" Sora said as he and Kairi kept their stances.

Kizen shook his head. "You won't think the darkness is so disgusting after all of the worlds are taken over by it!" Kizen said as he charged at Sora and Kairi who were ready to face him.

* * *

**Me: Another spectacular chapter!**

**Nami: YAY!  
**

**Vegeta: The word count for this story is OVER 9000! *breaks scouter***

**Kizen: STFU Vegeta.**

**Tia: STFU Kizen!**

**Me: GTFO Tia! *pushes Tia into the waiting room* You're not even in this story yet!**

**Trey: Now for some serious business.**

**Me: Oh yeah. *pulls out list* Ah, that's it.**

**Littleking9512: It specifically says in the intro DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ DUMBASS! Don't need to flame my story for that you worthless piece of shit. And I hope you got the PM I sent you. And you know perfectly why I deleted your comments. Oh, and nice try trying to make it look like a bunch of guests were flaming my story. Everybody is smart enough to know that nobody ESPECIALLY A GUEST would waste their valuable time flaming a story they don't like. And notice that by saying that my story sucks, you just insulted like 9 users cause they put their OCs in this story cause THEY LIKE IT! And you better hope that I don't suddenly decide to report you cause I know your REAL account and I'm not afraid to report you if you flame my story again. You've been warned. And Nami is NOT a Mary-Sue. I took two Mary-Sue tests and she got a low score so STFU DUMBASS!**

**Guest:** _**Quote: "Cool story, you should be famous!"**_** No. Just, no. And think really hard about why I deleted your comment. It's not that it's bad but….it just might embarrass me in front of other users.**

**Nami: And the author posted the best pairing poll!**

**Me: I dunno why but I just feel like I have to. So vote for the pairing you like the most andwhoever wins…GETS THEIR OWN SHORT ONESHOT IN ONE OF THESE CHAPTERS! (It's not gonna be related to the plot in any way) And the theme song for this story is coming up but it's not going to be in this story it gonna be in a separate story.**

**Trey: Now remember, Rate, Review and PM the author your OCs!**

**Me: BYE!**


	17. Announcements 2

** Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core**

_Announcements 2_

Me: Wow. I really forgot this time.

Linn: You sure did. *gets bonked over the head by me*

Me: Anyway, I suppose you want a reason for why I have been gone a long time. Well, rest assured there is a perfectly good reason.

Linn: He's got lots of homework and feels no motivation for this fic.

All: AW!

Linn: But he got his motivation back.

All: YAY!

Me: Yeah, sorry bout that. Heh heh. Hope you're not mad at me.

All: You better post the Halloween special soon.

Me: Ok.

Linn: Even if it takes until after Halloween.

Me: but that's stupid.

All: JUST DO IT!

Me: Ok fine, fine. I'll do it. *looks at readers* I'll see you guys later and don't worry i'm still working on this fic. I WILL NOT LET IT BE DISCONTINUED! THAT'S A PROMISE!

Nami: Give them a sneak peek.

Me: Of what?

Nami: A crucial part in the story dumbass!

Me: Fine ok. I hope this will make up for my mistake.

* * *

Trey falls onto the ground and as he reaches down onto the floor, he makes a small crater on the destroyed ground of Hikari Academy.

"No. It can't be true." Trey said as his golden eyes scanned around the area, looking for a sign of life. He then saw that sign on top of the mountains and sighed knowing that everyone was ok.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Trey asked.

His answer came in the form of seven individuals. Each one having dark eyes and dark skin. One of them stepped foward and summoned a black katana.

"The Mark of Ladon has finally arrived." The man says as Nami jumps in front of Trey to protect him.

"Go away!" Trey said.

Nami said nothing as she summoned both of her keyblades Aurora and _.

"Hmph. Love. I don't know why people would kill themselves over it." The man then summoned a Dream Eater shaped into a T-Rex. He then sent it running towards Nami.

Nami stood her ground ready to die for her friend but she then suddenly saw a flash of yellow quickly move past her vision. She then saw Trey put both of his hands on each part of the Dream Eater's jaw and kept pushing it apart until the T-Rex ripped in half. Trey then dropped both halves of the Dream Eater's corpse onto the ground and slowly watched as it disappeared into tiny stars.

_He really did it._ Nami thought as she looked at her now glowing friend.

"Because sometimes...Love is all we have!" Trey said as he crossed his arms and looked up at his enemy.

* * *

Me: Who is that mysterious man?

Linn: It's *gets bonked over the head again*

Trey: Shut up.

Me: And before i go? *looks at audience* SERIOUSLY? I leave for a while and all i have on my poll are 2 votes? TWO VOTES? Come on! Step it up people.


	18. Chapter 15: Dawn, Twilight and Midnight

**Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core**

_Chapter 15 Dawn, Twilight and Midnight (and a late Halloween special)_

**Naruto: I laugh at how you play that stupid superhero game.**

**Me: DC Universe Online is NOT stupid.**

**Leonardo: Oh great. Another ninja rip-off.**

**Naruto: Shut up you anorexic turtle.**

**Everyone: -_-**

**Me: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was the best show back in 2003. You shut your dirty mouth.**

**Suigetsu: Yeah, take some notes Naruto!**

**Nami: You're in the same show as him. -_-**

**Suigetsu: I know but this is fun. ;)**

**Sasuke: Idiots.**

**Linn: I know right. *eats popcorn***

**Me: I hate doing this every chapter but some people are just f***ing idiots. *glares at LittleKing9512* I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Zenonia, Cartoon Network, Elsword or La Tale. If I did I would have even less time to write this story. -_-**

**Trey: Remember, these OCs belong to their respective owners.**

_**Allen- Nenu143's OC**_

_**Ignis- nastalgia's OC**_

_**Ace- Dutch1996's OC**_

_**Kizen- Dodgerjoey's OC**_

_**Higanbana- Witch Of Tragedies's OC**_

_**Pengause Fienderson- Formerly Chilltown's OC**_

_**Malice- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Allistair- PieroXVII17's OC**_

_**Caxe Masaomi- Caxe's OC**_

_**Gexo Masaomi- Caxe's OC**_

_**Sai- ascendingDeath's OC**_

_**Phez- ascendingDeath's OC**_

_**Ichira Misyga- Caxe's OC**_

_**Floyd- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Iame- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Exark- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Ruxinom- bladewielder05's OC**_

_**Tia- bladewielder05's OC**_

**Kizen: That's right nobody but Dodgerjoey owns me!**

**Trey: Shut up Kizen.**

**Me: Enjoy this chapter which I put lots of work on. And by the way, there's going to be a small Halloween special at the end.**

**Batman Beyond; Sup guys?**

**Me: *looks at Leonardo* Take notes. Instead of coping with that "Fast Forward" sh*t.**

* * *

Linn walked into the forest thinking about how Nami and Trey were doing in Radiant Garden.

_Knowing Trey, he would have gone to Radiant Garden along with her. _Linn sighed and looked up to the sky. _Will anyone love me?_ He thought as he continued to walk down the forest.

Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi were kneeling onto the floor because of tiredness and exhaustion.

"Darn it! I used up all of my potions!" Sora said in sadness. "But I have to keep trying." He said as he stood on his two feet.

"You coward!" Kairi shouted up at Kizen.

Kizen was standing on a giant tree monster. It's bark was purplish and it's leaves were dark green. It's eyes were a bright, dark yellow. Around it was an army of heartless which consisted of Shadow Heartless.

"Darn. I don't have enough power to summon some more powerful heartless since I already summoned this new kind of heartless. I wonder what I should call it…" The scrawny boy thought for a moment. "The Evil Treant!"

"That's a stupid name!" A person said on a tree branch. That person was revealed to be Linn and he shot an arrow at Kizen. "You will pay for hurting my friends!"

Kizen caught the arrow. "I think no-" The arrow then exploded in Kizen's face leaving a few burn marks on the right side of it. Kizen made a Corridor of Darkness and stepped into it. "Destroy them!" Kizen said as he held the burnt side of his face.

(_Moonlight's Rhythm plays_)

(**Heard in the Elsword game**)

The sky turned dark as if in cue to signify the big fight that was going to happen. All the monsters hid in the shadows and got ready to land a sneak attack on each person. Linn jumped onto the floor and in front of his friends, they both stood up and got ready to fight in the darkness.

"Ugh, no powers and no energy since he decided to set that thing on us." Kairi said as she struggled to figure out where the monsters were hiding.

Linn looked into the sky and looked at the full moon. He seemed to be drawn to it as if it were calling out to him. In his mind, his only thought was…

_Midnight._

Linn started to glow with a gray energy as he looked at the midnight sky longer. _I feel stronger. More powerful._ Linn said as he looked around at the dark shadows and now was able to see the heartless since he was literally glowing and he shed some light into their hiding spot. He notched an arrow onto his bow and it got engulfed in midnight energy. He shot the arrow at a group of heartless hiding in the shadows and saw it explode in a flash of gray light. He could hear the screeches of the heartless echoing down on the forest. His friends were amazed at what they saw.

"Linn how did you do that?" Kairi asked.

Linn shot another arrow at another group of Shadows and saw an explosion of midnight and heard more heartless screeches. "I dunno. It just came to me." Linn said as a heartless charged at him.

"Look out!" Sora said as he dashed to Linn's side and slashed at the heartless.

"Thanks." Linn said as he took out his dagger and it suddenly turned into a silver sword. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he jumped into the air and slashed at a heartless in the shadows. He then turned around and charged his sword up with Midnight energy and slashed it at the remaining group of heartless. He smiled as they all disappeared. "Awesome!" He said as he looked around. "But where's that giant tree thingy?"

(_Moonlight's Rhythm stops_)

Kairi then looked around to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes on one of the trees. "It's right there!" She exclaimed as she threw her keyblade at it and it hit the Treant square between the eyes.

The tree monster yelled in rage and arose out of the rocky soil of the forest and turned it's roots into feet once again. It's glared at all three individuals with hatred and then let out a loud roar.

(_Midnight's Rage plays_)

(**Heard in the Elsword game**)

Linn quickly shot three arrows at the tree monster and watched as it exploded leaving three big craters on the Treant's bark. Sora then attacked the Treant's legs with all of his might while Kairi jumped into the air and hacked at the Treant's eyes. The Treant grabbed Kairi then charged up dark energy into her body and slammed her onto the floor which made a dark shockwave push both Linn and Sora back.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled as he ran towards Kairi, grabbed her and rolled away from the Treant's gigantic feet. Sora set her down on a tree and charged up lots of light into him. "Give me strength!" He said as the light engulfed him and he was seen in his exact same clothes but they were blue. He shot blasts of magic through his kingdom key at the Treant and tried to bring it down, but the blasts seemed to have no effect since he was still walking around the forest.

"We're getting our asses handed to us by a tree!" Linn said as if to state the obvious.

"You think?!" Sora said as he started floating on the air and flew to the Treant's shoulder. "Fira!" Sora said as he shot a blast of fire at the Treant's head.

The Treant yelled in pain and it slapped Sora away from his shoulder. Sora flew through several trees before stopping on one tree and leaving a big crater on it. The Treant meanwhile was trying to pat away the fire but it then spread to his hands.

Linn then charged up his last arrow with midnight energy and looked for a weak spot. He then saw the hole that Kairi's keyblade landed on. The keyblade was long gone since it returned back to Kairi's hand even though she was unconscious. Linn shot the arrow at the Treant's small hole but the Treant simply caught it and threw it back at Linn before it could explode. The arrow instead exploded on Linn's arm and sent him flying backwards onto a tree.

_Damn. That was my last arrow._ Linn said as he ran out of options and jumped on a tree branch then jumped onto the Treant's shoulder. He then charged his dagger up with midnight energy and jumped on top of the Treant's head. The Treant obviously felt this and grabbed Linn with both of his hands and held him up to his face. Linn smiled and threw his dagger square in between the eyes in the same spot Kairi hit him on.

(_Midnight's Rage ends_)

"Bye bye." Linn said as he was already starting to feel the burns from the Treant's hands and closed his eyes as the Treant exploded into burnt tree bark and leaves. He was falling down onto the ground and would have crashed onto the floor is Sora had not caught him in time.

"Good job kid." Sora said with a smile as he carried both Kairi and Linn back to the Academy.

As he did this, Tariq was watching from a distance on a tree branch. He smiled as he sinked down into a Corridor of Darkness he made under his feet. "It has been triggered." He said as he sunk into the portal.

* * *

Rena woke up with a gasp and looked at the Midnight sky. "Linn?" She said to herself as she jumped high into the trees and landed on top of one of them. She then thought deeply into her mind and tried to send a message to Linn.

_Can you hear me?_

There was no answer at first and she started to walk down the tree. But suddenly she got a clear answer from a familiar voice.

_Rena? Am I going crazy?_ Was Linn's response to Rena's telepathic message.

(_Friends In My Heart plays_)

(**Heard in the original Kingdom Hearts game**)

Rena smiled knowing that her brother was ok. She then sent another telepathic message to her brother. _No you're not going crazy. Are you ok?_

_Yeah I'm fine. Is it really you Rena?_

_Yes it's me. Where are you?_

_Where are YOU? I've been looking for you for like the past three days through different worlds._

Rena smiled knowing that her brother was looking for her. _Sorry. I'm in this world called Midgard._

_Midgard? Is it in the middle of the universe or something?_

_Actually yes, it's in the middle of all of the worlds. Do you know where Trey is?_

_He's in another world._

_Oh. _

_What about Chael? Where is he?_

_He's sleeping. Don't bother him._

_CHAEL! WAKE UP!_

Rena grabbed her head in pain. _I'm the only person that can-_

_WAKEY WAKEY!_

Rena grabbed her head in pain again. _Only I can hear you!_

_Oh. Damn. So is there any way that I can find you?_

Rena thought for a moment._ Maybe a telepathic me-_

_Never mind. I'll just go in the middle of each world and find out!_

(_Friends In My Heart stops_)

_Wait that's not how it-_ Rena then felt Linn take off the connection between herself and him. _…works._

* * *

Linn smiled as he soared in the air as Sora carried him. "Hey Sora, what happens if you go in the middle of each world?"

Sora looked at Linn. "What are you thinking?"

"Well…" Linn started as they reached Hikari Academy.

* * *

"Again!" Riku said as Trey ran towards the rock and charged up a ball of Dawn energy onto his hand.

Trey then slammed his hand onto the rock and it cracked open into tons of pieces. "How was that?" He said, panting as he had been doing this for an hour.

Riku thought for a moment. "Still needs work. Again!" He said as he heard Trey groan.

Nami in the meantime, was shooting balls of Twilight onto many wooden targets with heartless drawn into them. She then went to a big rock with a badly drawn Darkside heartless and looked at Yuffie who was sitting on a bench.

"You don't practice much do you?" Nami asked.

Yuffie smiled. "As if you can do better."

Nami then said nothing since she knew she couldn't do any better. She could do a lot worse though. Nami then summoned her Aurora keyblade and charged twilight energy into it. She then jumped into the air and sliced the rock into two, neat halves. She smiled and looked at Yuffie.

"I can do a lot better on this though." Nami said.

Yuffie took out her large shuriken and pushed a button which made lots of targets with shadow heartless drawn onto them appear. She threw her shuriken and it spun in a big, perfect circle and cut off the heads of every heartless target….and was now heading toward Trey.

Nami yelled in desperation. "Trey, look out!" She said to her crush.

Trey turned around quickly and charged a ball of Dawn energy into his palm, he ran towards the shuriken and hit the ball of Dawn energy onto the large shuriken. The shuriken was broken in half as it could not clash with Trey's dawn energy, much to Yuffie's dismay.

"Aw man! I just fixed this!" Yuffie said as Trey scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, sorry." Trey said with an embarrassed smile.

Skyler then walked in on the scene. "Where's Sai?" She asked everyone.

Everyone shrugged, but then they saw a big explosion of black and yellow in the distance.

"Take a guess." Trey said as he and the others ran in that direction.

(_Earth Shaking Matter_)

(**Heard in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm**)

Sai dodged as Phez took another swipe at his face with his katana. Sai jumped into the air and sliced at Phez's face but the black hated boy quickly dodged the attack.

"You think you can take me?" Phez said as he thrusted his katana forward.

Sai got stabbed on his stomach and knelt onto the floor. Blood fell onto the ground and he felt his vision waver as he looked up at his brother. He rolled away as his brother tried to stab his head to end his life.

"Life is meaningless anyway. I don't know why you value it so much." Phez said as he swung his katana in the air in the shape of a crescent and a black crescent slash flew towards him.

Sai got hit by the slash and flew through a mountain by the sheer force of the impact. Sai coughed blood onto the floor and he lied on the ground, motionless. "Damn it. I'm…such a bad brother. Can't even…" He coughed out more blood as he was unable to finish his sentence.

"You're damn right about that." Phez said as he raised his katana to deal the finishing blow.

Then a flash of gray and yellow blocked his attack. It was Nami and Riku who were keeping the katana from falling onto Sai as Trey and Skyler pulled him away.

"Idiots." Phez said as he grabbed Riku by the throat and charged up dark energy onto that hand to hurt him. "Do you really think that you can stop me from killing my brother?"

Nami slashed at Phez's stomach but the space boy threw Riku in front of him so that Nami slashed Riku instead of himself. Before Nami could even cast cure on Riku, Phez kicked Nami's face and threw Riku in her direction, knocking her out.

Trey saw this happen as he casted a cure spell on Sai. He gasped in horror as the girl that he loved was unconscious after fighting Phez for ten seconds. "But how?" He knew that she was much stronger than this.

"It's because she trained too hard. She doesn't have the energy that you have Trey." Yuffie said as she knelt down in front of Sai.

Trey felt his aura turning dark again but this time he called onto it. He only called enough to give him enough energy to beat this guy into submission but not enough for him to be controlled by it.

Riku woke up only to see a katana raised above Nami, he went on top of Nami and shielded her with his body to try and protect her from the impact. Phez smiled at what he thought was stupid.

(_Earth Shaking Matter stops_)

"My business is with…" Phez started to say as he thrusted his katana down but a black blur blocked his way.

"WITH ME!" Trey finished as he was now seen grabbing the katana and feeling his blood flow down his arm.

* * *

Regret walked into Hikari Academy now perfectly fine with the fate that he will be facing. He then saw Sora and Linn walking into a ship.

"What are you doing?" Regret asked.

They both turned around but only Linn spoke.

"Looking for my sister." Linn asked.

"But you're both too damaged to drive." Regret said.

"That's why I'm driving." Said Malice who suddenly appeared next to Linn.

"Who said-" Linn said but Malice glared daggers at him.

"I'm driving. And that's final." Malice said as he walked into the ship.

Sora smiled. "You heard the man." He said as everyone walked into the ship including Regret.

"Why are you coming?" Sora asked.

"If Linn's sister is there then so is Chael. And I'm gonna find him." Regret said with determination.

Linn then looked at Malice who was in the driver's seat. _I wonder why Malice wants to drive._

Malice was secretly looking at a picture of his sister. _I'm going to find you after I help Linn find his sister._

* * *

**Me: And now for the Halloween Special! (Very late I know and it's short too.)**

* * *

(**When Halloween comes everyone goes to different worlds and asks them for candy while being dressed up in a Halloween costume and going to different worlds. Let's see how this works out shall we?**)

_Wonderland_

"Trick or Treat!" Linn said to the Chesire cat. He was dressed up as….the Chesire Cat.

"Oh so you think this is funny huh?" The cat said as he jumped onto Linn and started scratching his face. Linn couldn't fight back cause they have this tradition of not bringing their weapons.

_Atlantica_

"blgrglbrglrg" Trey and Sora said underwater. They were both dressed up as trollfaces. Trey was a Me Gusta face and Sora wa NO face.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" King Triton said.

The duo both pointed at their throats. "brgbrgrbgrbgrbg!" They both said as they couldn't breathe.

King Triton pointed his triton spear at them. Trey and Sora both widened their eyes in horror.

_Twilight Town_

"Trick or-" Nami and Kairi were not able to finish their sentence as the woman slammed her door on their faces. They were both dressed up as cats, Nami was a yellow one while Kairi was a red one.

"What was that-" Nami then looked at the Clock in that big skyscraper. "Oh. It's 1:00 in the morning."

_The Land Of Dragons_

Malice and Skyler were running from an army of Chinese warriors. Malice was dressed up as a ball of yarn while Skyler didn't dress up at all.

"All I did was say that we don't want rice cakes!" Malice yelled as they both ran.

(**And that my friends is what happens when you celebrate Halloween in Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Core.**)

* * *

**Yoda: Vote on poll, you should. Send OCs you should. Rate and review you should.**

**Nami: Learn to speak English, you should.**


End file.
